Le vampire de Pégase Partie 2
by Lamia22
Summary: Suite de ma fic: 'Le vampire de Pégase'. Elisa a prit une grande décision! Elle quitte Atlantis, pour un tout autre univers: celui des wraiths! Notre belle vampire, fera tout pour s'affirmer et se faire respecter par ces prédateurs. Mais y arrivera t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

Quand elle fut rematérialisée, Elisa constata avec soulagement que Todd avait tenu parole. Elle se trouvait encore sur une passerelle d'un hangar à Dart, mais il était un peu différent que celui de l'ancien vaisseau de Todd. Mais bon, sans suite...

Elle chercha alors Todd du regard et vit que celui-ci se tenait sur la passerelle opposé. Il l'avait dû la rematérialisée, avant d'atterrir plus loin. Quand il la remarqua, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle marcha à vitesse vampirique et fut en face de lui en quelques secondes. Surprit, il recula légèrement, puis afficha un petit sourire.

- Il me faudra du temps, pour me faire à ce genre de chose. Dit t' il.

- Oui, ça surprend au début. Admit Elisa. Mais parlons de choses plus sérieuses, Par quoi commençons-nous, commandant ?

- Je pense d'abord vous montrer vos quartiers et ensuite vous faire visiter la ruche. Pour le reste nous verrons plus tard ? Répondit Todd.

- Bien. Dit Elisa.

- Commandant. Dit alors une voix grave et caverneuse.

Elisa se retourna et vit que deux wraiths se tenait derrière elle. A voir leur uniformes, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de haut gradés. Le premier était plutôt grand et avait de long cheveux lisse et impeccable, qui lui arrivaient dans le creux du dos. Il avait également un tatouage sous son œil droit. Le second, lui semblait presque aussi grand que Todd. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules et il avait un bouc en deux longues mèches. Lui aussi avait un tatouage, sur sa joue gauche.

- Commandant, nous sommes ravis de vous revoir parmi nous. Dit le premier wraith.

Todd acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna légèrement vers Elisa.

- Je vous présente mon second. Lui dit t' il en lui désignant le premier wraith. Ainsi que mon troisième officier.

Elisa les observa et les salua d'un bref signe de tête, sans pour autant les lâcher du regard. Les deux wraith par contre la dévisagèrent sans aucune retenu. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette étrange femelle. Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlés et pourtant, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux d'argent, elle leur inspiraient de la crainte. Comme si ils étaient en présence d'une femelle wraith. Il suffisait de regarder sa posture et son port de tête : Fière et orgueilleuse. Ils finirent par arriver à la même conclusion : Elle n'avait rien d'humain !

Les jolies lèvres d'Elisa s'étirèrent alors en un sourire amusé, laissant volontairement apparaître ses canines pointus et acérés.

- Brillante déduction messieurs. Dit t' elle d'une voix ferme, mais mélodieuse. Non, je ne suis pas humaine. Je me nomme Elisa Dex.

- Dex ?! Répéta le troisième officier, surprit de cette révélation.

- Ahh...c'est vrai. Mon nom, ainsi que celui de mon cher neveu, est connu parmi les votre. C'est très flatteur, je ne vous le cache pas. Dit t' elle fièrement.

Le second montra alors les dents en sifflant. Ce qui fit sourire encore plus Elisa.

Todd, lui, regardait la scène, amusé. Cette femelle avait vraiment un don pour la provocation ! Mais si elle devait rester un certain temps sur la ruche, il fallait lui imposer des limites. Le second se tourna alors vers Todd.

- Puis-je vous demandez, ce fait cette femelle ici, commandant? Demanda t' il respectueusement.

- Elle fait désormais partie de l'équipage. Dit simplement Todd. Vous en saurez tous plus en temps et en heure. En attendant...Il se tourna vers Elisa. Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, suivez-moi.

- Bien commandant. Dit t' elle, sur un ton joyeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Sur le chemin menant à ses nouveau quartiers, Elisa écoutait attentivement les règles de Todd. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de poser une ou deux questions. Elle savait aussi, qu'elle ne pourrait plus se permettre ses petits caprices, comme sur Atlantis. Elle ne pourrait évidemment pas contester un ordre de Todd ouvertement. Mais elle-même, avait très clair à ce sujet : Elle n'obéirait qu'à Todd ! Aucun autre wraith, n'aura le droit de lui donner un ordre.

- Aurai-je le droit de me connecter à votre réseau psychique ? Lui demanda t' elle.

- Oui. Répondit Todd. Mais je vous conseil de ne pas trop vous connecter pour le moment. Le temps de laisser la ruche et l'équipage s'habituer à votre présence.

- Entendu.

Elle scruta alors les couloirs. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Il était si facile de se perdre sur une ruche. Mais ayant une assez bonne mémoire visuel, elle s'en inquiétait peu. Et à vrai dire rien ne l'inquiétait ! Ni la ruche, ni les autres wraiths. Elisa se sentait parfaitement à son aise. Entourée de prédateurs.

Sur Atlantis, elle avait prit soin de choisir des quartiers dans une zone isolé de la cité. Loin des humains. Si seulement ils savaient combien elle avait souffert, durant ces deux ans ! Encerclée par des humains. Entourée par sa nourriture ! Devoir chaque jours lutter contre ses instincts, pour ne pas se jeter sur ces gorges si appétissantes. Cernée par ces mets délicat sans pouvoir y toucher !

Mais là, c'était différent ! Personne ne l'empêcherait d'étancher sa soif. Personne ne lui fera de sermon sur le respect de la vie humaine. Elle était libre de ses actes.

Ils continuèrent de marcher encore quelques minutes, puis il s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. Todd l'ouvrit et fit signe à la jeune d'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elisa observa les lieux, dans un silence presque religieux. La chambre était assez grande et possédait une baie vitré, donnant sur l'immensité de l'espace. Un grand lit se trouvait au bout de la chambre. Il y avait également un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Sur la droite elle pouvait voir une autre porte, sans doute la salle de bain. A première vue, ces quartiers n'était accordé qu'aux gradés.

- Voici vos quartiers. Déclara Todd, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Ils sont parfaits, commandant. Dit t' elle, en se retournant lentement vers lui.

- Ravie de l'entendre. Je dois maintenant vous laisser. Il me faut retourner sur le pont, je vais vous faire envoyer une adoratrice pour faire visiter la ruche et pour vous servir.

- Me servir ? C'est trop aimable. Dit Elisa, surprise.

Todd ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Puis il prit le chemin de la sortie.

- Je vous contacterai plus tard pour vous informer de vos nouvelles attributions. Et sur ce, il partit.

Une adoratrice ? Elisa les avaient déjà en horreur, mais bon...Elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un larbin, pour la servir. Car oui, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ces humains. Les pauvres avaient passés tellement de temps parmi les wraiths qu'ils s'en avaient oubliés leurs origines !

Elle se déplaça à travers ses nouveaux quartiers. Todd avait décidément était très généreux...

« Ça doit cacher quelque chose... ».

Ou peut-être, est-ce une simple marque de respect ? Elle alla alors s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle croisa ses jambes, l'une sur l'autre et prit son menton dans sa main droite. Elle ferma les yeux et étira son esprit à travers le réseau de la ruche.

Tant de voix ! De murmures. Elle sentait la ruche troublée. Et de toute évidence, c'est elle qui provoquait ce trouble. La ruche se demandait se qu'elle était. Elle sentit aussi un message mental traverser tous le lien communautaire. Un message du commandant. Il faisait savoir à toute la ruche qui elle était et surtout ce qu'elle était ! Y comprit qu'elle faisait maintenant partit de l'équipage et que personne ne devait lui faire de mal. Sous peine, d'un châtiment exemplaire.

« Quel délicate attention » Pensa t' elle.

Mais elle sentit soudain les esprits curieux de plusieurs wraiths, s'approcher d'elle. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps et voulant faire une impression de force, elle les repoussa d'une seule pensé. Puis elle quitta le réseau et ouvrit les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage, puis elle reprit un une attitude neutre.

Quand Elisa avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule. Une jeune femme se tenait devant elle. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle était assez jolie, avec ses beaux yeux vert, ses cheveux brin foncé et sa belle peau cuivré. Mais elle portait aussi ces infâmes vêtements d'adorateur, ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité.

- Avant que quelqu'un entre dans mes quartiers, j'aimerai que cette personne s'annonce. Dit t' elle d'une voix neutre.

La jeune femme avança alors d'un pas.

- Pardonnez-moi, madame. Commença t' elle. Je me nomme Anaé.

Elisa se leva alors et s'approcha de ''son adoratrice''. Elle se mit à lui tourner lentement autour, l'évaluent. Anaé ne bougea pas et garda la tête baissé. Mais Elisa pouvait sentir la peur monter en elle.

- Très bien, Anaééé...Dit t' elle, en soufflant doucement son nom. Dans ce cas je suppose que c'est toi qui va me faire visiter la ruche ?

- Oui, madame. Dit t' elle tremblante.

- Madame ?! S'exclama Elisa. Tu me prend pour ta mère ou quoi ?!

La jeune femme eut soudain trop peur pour répondre. Elle leva cependant la tête et vit deux yeux d'acier brûlant la fixant.

- Je...je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

- A l'avenir je te serai gré de m'appeler soit Elisa ou maîtresse, est-ce clair ?! Dit Elisa menaçante.

- Oui, maîtresse.

- A la bonne heure ! Dit t' elle avec un grand sourire ravi. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Maintenant allons s'y.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Anaé se montra d'une prudence extrême. Cette étrange femme semblait être le diable incarné ! Quand elle l'avait furtivement vu dans les couloirs de la ruche en compagnie du commandant, elle avait toute suite cru qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle adoratrice. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut appelée pour la servir. Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle l'avait trouvée assise sur la chaise de son bureau, les yeux fermés, comme endormi. Elle avait donc prit le temps de détailler sa nouvelle maîtresse. Sublime ! Était le seul mot qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Beaucoup de ses maîtres allaient être déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas une adoratrice. Elle se demandait bien ce que cette femme avait de plus que les autres humaines de la ruche !

Mais elle cessa de s'interroger quand la femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit soudainement peur quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle avait les yeux argentés d'un félin. Puis la créature se mit à lui tourner autour. Elle était morte de peur. Malgré sa beauté, cette femme faisait peur naturellement. Puis son sang se glaça, quand elle se mit à sourire et que deux crocs dépassèrent. C'est alors qu'Anaé comprit : un vampire. Du temps où elle était libre, sa planète regorgeait de légendes sur ces créatures de la nuit, buveuses de sang. Elle décida donc de se montrer le plus soumise possible et de ne surtout pas la contrarier. Elle avait donc entreprit de lui faire visiter la ruche.

Elisa avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle se conduisait comme la pire des garces, avec Anaé. Mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se devait d'affirmer sa position et son autorité. Sans compter qu'elle en tirait un grand plaisir. Voir la peur dans les yeux de son adoratrice, était une sensation délicieuse. Elle était si terrorisée, qu'elle parlait très peu et avait tendance à bafouiller quand elle devait répondre à une de ses questions. Mais elle se montrait tout de même attentive à ce qu'Anaé lui disait. Pendant la visite, elles croisèrent d'autres adorateurs. Ils gardaient la tête baissé, mais une fois qu'elle fut passée, Elisa pouvait sentir qu'ils l'observaient. Mais quand elles rencontrèrent des wraiths, Anaé baissait encore plus la tête. Mais Elisa, au contraire levait fièrement la sienne et marchait d'un pas assuré. Les wraiths la dévisageaient toujours. Surprit de l'arrogance et de l'absence de peur chez cette femelle. Un sourire apparaissait même de temps à autre sur les lèvres d'Elisa, quand elle captait les regards et les pensés concupiscentes de certains wraiths.

Puis elle arrivèrent au quartiers des adorateurs. Anaé fut sur le point de partir vers un autre lieu, mais Elisa l'arrêta net.

-Je souhaite voir cet endroit. Dit t' elle d'une voix ferme.


	4. Chapter 4

Anaé hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la garde porte. La salle était immense ! Un bon nombre d'adorateurs s'y trouvaient, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Elisa entra, d'un pas lent, dans la salle. Voir tous ces adorateurs dans la même pièce, lui donnait presque la nausée. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux, qui la dégoûtait. C'était leur vénération pour les wraiths !

Mais à peine avait t' elle fait un pas, que tous la fixèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulé. Elle continua cependant de marcher dans la salle, faisant semblent de ne pas les voir. Le silence était tel, que seul le claquement de ses talons résonnait dans la pièce. Elisa observait, scrutait et mémorisait les moindres recoins. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers Anaé.

- C'est donc là, que tu vis. Dit t' elle, plus pour elle-même, que pour la jeune femme.

Anaé ne dit rien. Mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elisa jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Les adorateurs n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Un sourire narquois passa alors sur ses lèvres.

- Ne vous dérangeaient pas pour moi, voyons. Dit t' elle, faussement sympathique. Puis sa voix se durcit. Reprenaient le travail ! Ordonna t' elle sèchement.

Tous s'exécutèrent, sans discuter. Puis Elisa prit le chemin de la sortie, suivit d'Anaé.

- Et maintenant, petite Anaé...où allons-nous ? Demanda Elisa. Soudainement charmante.

- Il ne reste plus que la salle des cocons, maîtresse. Dit t' elle simplement.

Anaé ouvrit alors le chemin et amena sa maîtresse vers la salle des cocons. Mais une fois à proximité, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elisa la regarda surprise. Les yeux d'Anaé étaient pales de frayeur.

- Je...c'est...seulement...

Anaé s'attendait alors à de dures réprimandes pour s'être arrêtée. Mais à la place, elle vit les élégantes lèvres de sa maîtresse s'étirer, pour la première fois en un sourire doux.

- Je peux aisément trouver le chemin, si ton devoir t'appelle ailleurs. Dit t' elle d'une voix taquine.

Anaé s'inclina respectueusement, les yeux plein de reconnaissance. Puis elle retourna aux quartiers des adorateurs.

Elisa la regardait s'éloigner. Elle avait clairement sentit la peur, qu'inspirait cet endroit à la jeune femme. Elle lui avait donc permit de partir. Sans compter qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une humaine morte de peur, à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte et entra.

Comme dans toutes les ruches, la salle possédait plusieurs rangées de centaines de cocons.

Elle se promena alors le long d'une rangée. Pensive. Ne faisant même pas attention aux corps endormis dans les cocons. Un cri la sortit brusquement de ses pensés.

« Sans doute un humain, qui se fait vider ! » Pensa t' elle, nullement émue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A peine Anaé, avait t' elle fait un pas dans les quartiers des adorateurs, que tous se jetèrent sur elle et l'assaillir de questions. Elle avait tentée tant bien que mal de répondre à toutes les questions, mais elle-même s'en posait déjà beaucoup.

- Les Dex sont réputés pour êtres des tueurs de wraith ! Pourquoi cette créature est t' elle ici ? Demanda un adorateur.

- Je l'ignore. Avoua Anaé. Mais les maîtres que nous avons croisées elle et moi, semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise.

Que de mystères autour de cette femme. Pour le peu de temps qu'Anaé avait passée avec elle, elle la voyait maintenant comme une personne assez lunatique, mais redoutable. Elle décida donc de s'armer de prudence. La servir ne sera pas une mince affaire. Sans parler de son regard pénétrant et ses canines d'un blanc éclatant. Quand elle souriait, on ne pouvait que les voir ! Rappelant sans cesse à Anaé, qui était l'être devant elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sur le pont de commandement :**

Todd était toujours aux commandes. Mais son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la ruche. Il avait pourtant envoyé un message collectif à tous l'équipage, pour les informer sur Elisa, mais la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce de prédateur supérieur, les avaient troublés encore plus ! Il fallait également trouver une occupation à Elisa, en accord avec sa force et son endurance. Son chef scientifique avait aussi beaucoup insisté pour la rencontrer. Et il n'était pas le seul.

- Commandant ? L'interpella de troisième officier.

Todd grogna, mécontent d'être interrompu dans ses réflexions.

- C'est à propos du fugitif. Selon nos informateurs, il vient d'être aperçut sur une planète du nom de Manaria.

- Manaria ? Cette planète ne fait pas partie de notre territoire ! Répondit Todd, pour lui-même.

-Non en effet, commandant. Continua l'officier. Il serait risqué d'amener la ruche directement en orbite près de cette planète. Même un de nos meilleurs chasseurs. Si en ruche ennemi se trouve dans les parage, il sera immédiatement détecté.

- Dans ce cas...il nous faudrait quelqu'un de plus discret. Conclu Todd.

- Un adorateur peut-être ? Suggéra l'officier.

- Non. Quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans la chasse à l'homme...Todd se tourna alors vers l'officier, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Commandant ?

- Faîte appeler Mlle. Dex, c'est une mission qu'elle appréciera, j'en suis sûr ! Dit t' il, en souriant davantage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- Alors, si je comprend bien...vous me demandez de vous servir de traqueuse d'hommes. Récapitula Elisa.

- Exactement. Qu'en dîtes vous ? Demanda Todd.

Elisa ne dit rien pendant une minute, se sentent observée par toute l'assistance.

- Génial ! Ça risque de m'amuser ! Dit t' elle presque en riant. Je pars quand ?

- Dans une heure. Le temps d'atteindre la porte la plus proche. Todd lui tendit alors une petite tablette. Vous trouverez toutes les informations nécessaire, sur le fugitif.

Elle saisit la tablette et observa attentivement. Le visage d'un homme se trouvait sur l'écran. C'était un homme d'une quarantaines d'années. Mais qu'importe son âge, pensait t' elle. Un humain, reste un humain. Il ne sera pas difficile de mettre la main dessus. Voir même d'y de s'amuser un peu avec lui ! Un petit sourire sadique, passa sur les lèvres d'Elisa.

Todd lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les autres wraiths présents sur le pont, semblaient eux aussi très surprit.

- Très bien, commandant. Déclara t' elle. Je vais me préparer.

Puis sans attendre l'autorisation, elle partit.

- Étrange créature ! Dit alors le second.

- Oui, en effet second. Dit Todd. Mais il me semble que notre fugitif va passer un très mauvais moment, avant qu'elle ne nous l'amène.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une heure plus tard, sur Manaria :**

La nuit, dans une forêt sombre. Un homme courait à travers les grands arbres noir. Terrifié. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il courait sans cesse. Tous avait commencé par l'étrange sensation d'être observé. Ensuite, des murmures tout autour de lui. Puis les murmures se changèrent en voix. Mais les mots semblaient être prononcé dans une autre langue. Affolé, il avait tenté de fuir dans la forêt, croyant devenir fou. Mais les voix résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Et maintenant il se sentait suivit.

- Hahaha...S'éleva alors une voix, bien réel.

L'homme s'arrêta. Il chercha nerveusement d'où venait ce rire sinistre. Quelqu'un lui faisait t' il une farce ? Ou avait t' il vraiment perdu la tête ?

- Qui est là ? Demanda t' il apeuré.

Mais seul des murmures, lui répondirent.

- Qui est là ?! S'écria t' il, à bout de nerf.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent. Mais après un moment de silence, une voix sépulcrale se fit entendre.

« Pauvre âme égaré...dans les ténèbres, tu te noie »

« Tu te noie...et moi je ris »

Le sang de l'homme se glaça. Était-ce la mort qui lui parlait ? Était t' il en train de mourir ? Mais il sentit subitement quelque chose se déplacer derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, mais rien ! Personne ! Des gouttes de sueur glissèrent dans son dos.

« Dans ta solitude, tu ne vois plus la lumière »

« Te voilà perdu...et moi je ris »

- Montre-toi ! Où est-tu DEMON ! S'écria l'homme.

- Suit le filet de sueur froide, qui coule le long de ton dos...

L'homme tressaillit. La voix s'était considérablement rapprochée. Il la sentait maintenant derrière lui. Mais il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se retourna d'un seul coup. Mais la seul chose qu'il vit, fut deux yeux flamboyant et de belles lèvres rouge carmin, s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que...Bredouilla L'homme.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Dit Elisa, en passant une mains sensuelle sur la joue de l'homme. Je ne suis pas un démon...je suis pire !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

- Toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle ? Demanda Todd, à son second.

- Non commandant. Répondit le second. Commandant...puis-je me permettre une remarque ?

Todd ne dit rien, mais fit un signe de tête, l'autorisant à parler.

- Je doute sérieusement de cette femelle et je suis pas le seul, commandant.

Todd haussa une arcade sourcilière, mais il pouvait tout de même comprendre les doutes de son équipage. Mais avant qu'il ne pu répondre, une voix le coupa.

- La confiance règne, à ce que je vois !

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et virent Elisa dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

- Elisa...Dit simplement Todd. Mon second commençait à croire que vous ne reviendriez jamais.

- Vraiment navrée, second. Répondit Elisa, sur un ton faussement désolé.

Mais l'attitude du second resta froide et impénétrable. Mais le commandant, lui, semblait amusé par e sarcasme de la jeune femme.

- Où est le fugitif ? Demanda Todd.

- En cellule, commandant. Comme convenu. Dit Elisa.

- Vivant ? Précisa Todd.

- Bien entendu ! Quoique, je crains que l'interrogatoire doit attendre...Ajouta t' elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est encore inconscient.

Les deux wraiths se regardèrent. Mais quand ils tournèrent la tête, se fut pour voir une Elisa morte de rire.

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Je me suis juste un peu amusée avec lui. Mais hélas, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas mon sens de l'humour. Puis-je disposer commandant ?

- Oui, bon travail. Dit Todd.

- N'hésitez pas à me rappeler pour ce genre de mission, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à y prendre goût !

Puis elle partit vers ses quartiers.

Todd se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand elle disait s'être ''amusée'' avec le fugitif. Mais quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir !

Le second, par contre ne comprenait rien ! Son commandant n'avait même bronché au ton arrogant que cette femelle prenait avec lui.

- Allons voir notre fugitif. Ordonna Todd, plus curieux que jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans la cellule, Todd observa l'humain, toujours inconscient. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et ses vêtement portaient de multiples marques de griffes. Se qui attisa en plus la curiosité du wraith, sur le traitement qu'Elisa avait infligeait à cet homme.

Il entra alors dans l'esprit de l'humain et chercha ses derniers souvenirs :

Il vit d'abord l'homme courir dans une forêt, terrifié. Comme si la mort était à ses tousses. Puis il entendit la voix dans les airs et ensuite Elisa apparaître dans le dos de l'homme.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas un démon...je suis pire !

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'Elisa l'empoigna par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Puis le projeta contre un arbre. L'homme s'écroula à terre, étourdit.

- Que...voulez-vous ? Réussi t' il à articuler.

- M'amuser ! Répondit t' elle, avant de se ruer sur lui. Elle le retourna sur le dos et le chevaucha, en plaquant les bras de l'homme au sol.

- Va s'y, débat-toi ! Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile ! Puis elle enfonça sans pitié ses crocs, dans l'épaule de sa proie. L'homme hurla sous la douleur et tenta furieusement de se débattre, mais en vain. Elisa retira alors ses crocs dégoulinant de sang et passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. A son regard, l'homme comprit aisément que le monstre sur lui, ne comptait pas en rester là. La torture ne faisait que commencer !


	8. Chapter 8

- Pourquoi vous faîte çà ? Demanda péniblement l'homme.

Elisa eut alors la cruauté de rire. La détresse se lissait maintenant dans les yeux de l'homme. Enflammant tous ses instincts de prédateur. Elle se pencha encore plus sur l'homme et lui susurra du bout des lèvres :

- J'adore ton désespoir !

Elle rejeta gracieusement sa tête en arrière et poussa un rugissement terrible. Mi-humain, mi-animal et enfonça ensuite ses crocs dans le cou de l'humain.

L'homme criait, se débattait, hurlait encore et toujours, désespérément, sachant que de toute façon, personne ne l'entendait. Le monstre l'avait volontairement éloigné du village et le torturait maintenant à sa guise. Pourquoi ?

Elisa retira de nouveau ses crocs, à contre cœur. Le sang de cet humain avait un goût exquis. Mais elle n'était pas là pour le tuer ! Elle devait le ramener vivant. Seulement voilà, elle devait le ramener vivant, mais dans quel état ? Çà, Todd ne l'avait pas précisé !

- Dit-moi, qu'elle sensation c'est, quand on sent sa vie vous échapper ? Demanda t' elle sadiquement.

L'homme ne répondit pas toute suite, reprenant son souffle.

-...Vas...te...faire fo...

Il ne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle le gifla sauvagement. Laissant ainsi, la marque de ses griffes sur la joue de l'homme. Elle se releva et prit l'homme par le col, le forçant à se relever aussi et le projeta de nouveau dans les airs, avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement au sol.

- Pathétique. Cracha t' elle avec dédain.

Elle marcha lentement vers lui, faisant claquer ses long ongles, déjà impatient de griffer à nouveau. L'homme tenta vainement de reculer, mais la douleur toujours présente dans son épaule, l'empêcha de prendre appuis sur son bras pour ramper vers l'arrière. Les lèvres d'Elisa s'étirèrent en un sourire et pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui brisa le tibia d'un seul coup de pied. Arrachant un autre hurlement, de la gorge de l'homme.

Elle continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, ne supportant plus la douleur, l'homme s'évanouit. Satisfaite, elle l'empoigna par le poignet et le traîna jusqu'à la porte des étoiles.

Todd quitta l'esprit de l'humain. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. A l'évidence, Elisa l'avait à moitié tué. Même si avec le temps, il s'était habituait au caractère bien trempé de cette femelle, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de violence ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas, plaindre cet homme ou même punir Elisa pour son geste ! Si elle doit rester sur la ruche, cette force et cette violence, lui seront indispensable. Mais il faudra tout de même qu'il lui précise de ramener les fugitifs en vie et pas en pièces détachés !

- Que décidez-vous commandant. Dit alors le second.

- Cet humain n'est pas en état d'être interrogé, pour le moment. Puis Todd sortit de la cellule. Au fait, second...peut-être devriez-vous lire dans l'esprit de cet homme, le traitement qu'Elisa lui a infligé. Vos doutes sur elle disparaîtront peut-être ?

- Commandant ?

- Faîte le ! Ordonna Todd. Vous découvrirez ainsi ce qui arrive à quiconque déplaît à cette femelle !

Puis il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus. Le second le regarda ahuri, mais décida d'obéir et entra à son tour dans l'esprit de l'humain. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors de surprise, en voyant les images défiler dans sa tête. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, le commandant avait autorisé cette femme à vivre sur la ruche.

Quand il eut fini de lire les pensés de l'humain, le second partit à son tour. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, tous ses doutes étaient partit en fumé. Et il était bien décidé à ne plus sous-estimer cette femelle. De crainte de finir un jour dans le même état, que l'humain à moitié mort dans la cellule.


	9. Chapter 9

**Plus loin dans les quartiers d'Elisa : **

- Et celle-là, maîtresse ?

- Non plus. Elisa soupira. A l'évidence l'ancienne reine de cette ruche n'avait aucun goût pour les vêtements !

Cela faisait bientôt une heure, qu'elle était rentrée. Elle avait ensuite décidée de prendre une douche. Puis, quand elle sortit de la salle de bien, entourée d'une serviette, elle vit Anaé. L'adoratrice avait installée plusieurs tenues sur son lit. Pour la plus part des robes. Mais aucune ne lui convenait. Toujours assise sur sa chaise de bureau, les cheveux parfaitement secs maintenant, jambes croisés.

- Ne me dit pas que la reine ne portait que des robes ? Demanda t' elle, avec espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, maîtresse. Je suis plutôt nouvelle sur cette ruche, je n'ai pas connu la reine.

- Que lui est-t-il arrivée ? Demanda Elisa, curieuse.

- Le commandant l'a tuée.

- Méchant Todd, va...Dit alors Elisa, un sourire en coin.

Anaé regarda sa maîtresse, surprise. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que quand sa maîtresse disait ''Todd'' c'était pour parler du commandant. Anaé ne comprenait pas pourquoi le commandant tolérait une telle familiarité. Même si la plus par du temps Elisa l'appelait commandant, Anaé l'avait plusieurs fois surprise à l'appeler ''Todd''.

- Maîtresse, puis-je...vous demander quelle...quelle est la nature de votre relation avec...

- Tu veux savoir si le commandant et moi on couche ensembles ? La coupa Elisa.

Anaé rougi vivement. Elle n'aurait jamais dit çà de façon aussi directe. Elisa éclata de rire.

- Non, Anaé. Le commandant et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation. Plutôt une sorte de complicité. Elisa observa alors attentivement Anaé, de haut en bas. Inutile de rougir ainsi ! Tu n'es pas vierge tout de même ?

Anaé était maintenant rouge de gène. Mais Elisa ne riait plus. Elle était très sérieuse.

- Non, maîtresse. Je ne suis pas vierge, mais...c'est un sujet...

- Délicat ? Termina Elisa. Pourtant il n'y a aucun gène à avoir. Si tu dois rester à mon service, il faudra t'y habituer, petite Anaé. Mais revenons à des choses plus sérieuses ! Il y a forcément une tenue avec un pantalon et long manteau noir ?

Anaé se ressaisit et chercha de nouveau parmi les vêtements étalés sur le lit. Elle poussa malgré elle, un petit cri de triomphe quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tendit alors à Elisa un ensemble noir : un pantalon moulant noir, accompagné long bottes à talon. Suivit d'un débardeur noir et d'un très long manteau de cuir, arrivant sans doute jusqu'aux chevilles. Le manteau était également ouvert sur le devant, laissant apparaître les jambes. Il était cintré au niveau de la taille et le col était cousu de façon a former une sorte de décolleté, mettant parfaitement en valeur les courbes féminine.

- Excellent, Anaé ! S'exclama Elisa, satisfaite. Tu vois, quand on cherche, on trouve.

Elle se leva, s'empara de la tenue et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Anaé prit alors les autres tenue et les ramena dans les appartements royaux. Sur le chemin du retour, Anaé était tellement prise dans ses pensés, qu'elle ne vit pas toute suite un wraith arrivé et le bouscula légèrement. Anaé baissa immédiatement tête et tenta de s'excuser, mais le wraith, furieux, l'attrapa par la gorge, la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre le mur, du couloir.

-...Par...don...Tenta t' elle encore.

- Tu vas payer pour ta maladresse, humaine. Dit t' il, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Il leva alors sa main droite, déjà prêt à aspirer la force vitale de l'adoratrice, mais quand il tenta d'abattre sa main sur elle, quelque chose empoigna le poignet du wraith et l'arrêta net dans son élan.


	10. Chapter 10

- Soldat...Commença mielleusement Elisa. Avez-vous déjà vu ce qui arrive à une orange...quand on la presse...de toute SES FORCES !

Sans attendre, Elle resserra sa prise, sur le poignet du wraith, le lui brisant et lui tordit ensuite le bras. Arrachant un cri de douleur de la par du wraith. Elle força encore plus sur le bras du wraith, qui fini par lâcher la gorge d'Anaé. Celle-ci s'écroula alors au sol en prenant sa gorge douloureuse entre ses mains. Mais Elisa ne lâcha pas prise et regarda le wraith droit dans les yeux.

- Malmener encore une fois MON adoratrice, soldat et votre geste sera le dernier ! Cracha t' elle, menaçante.

Ignorant maintenant le wraith. Elisa se dirigea vers Anaé et la souleva sans ménagement du sol et la traîna dans ses quartiers.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elisa lâcha la jeune femme et lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Alors comme çà, tu n'es pas capable d'aller et venir ici, sans avoir des ennuis !

- Maîtresse...Réussi t' elle à articuler, en frottant sa gorge, rouge.

- Silence ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je te laisse quelques minutes pour récupérer. Je veux que cette chambre soit immaculée et que le ciel te protège si ce n'est pas fait à mon retour !

Sur ces mots, Elisa partit en coup de vent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Plus tard :**

Anaé avait enfin fini de ranger les quartiers, quand sa maîtresse réapparut, apparemment calme. La colère qu'elle avait manifestée l'heure d'avant semblait avoir disparut. Elisa entra d'un pas lent et observa ses quartiers. Puis affichant un sourire satisfait, elle tourna la tête vers Anaé.

- Si sa ne tient pas du miracle...je t'abandonne une heure et ma chambre n'est toujours pas tombée en miettes !

- Maîtresse, pour tout à l'heure...je voulais...vous avez été...enfin...merci.

Elisa ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Anaé et joua avec ses mèches de cheveux.

- Pas de quoi. Mais il serait bon qu'à l'avenir, tu évite de te mettre dans des situations fâcheuses. Dit t' elle doucement. C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise. Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de me mettre tous l'équipage à dos pour toi.

Anaé acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mais garda cette reconnaissance dans les yeux. Cette créature avait beau être capricieuse et invivable, elle avait quand même prit le risque de l'aider. Sans son intervention, Anaé savait très bien que le wraith l'aurai tué. Elle espérait tout de même que le commandant, ne lui en tient pas rigueur pour l'avoir défendu.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour çà. Répondit Elisa, qui avait suivit le cour de ses pensés. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant une heure, du tricot ?! Je me suis déjà entretenu avec le commandant. Il serait bon que je me fasse plus petite moi aussi. Alors ne m'oblige plus à intervenir, compris ?!

- Oui, maîtresse. Je ne vous décevrez plus. Dit Anaé, déterminée.

- J'y compte bien ! Dit Elisa moqueuse. Tu peux disposer.

Puis elle ricana gentiment avant d'aller prendre un livre et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Anaé sortit de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas vif, jusqu'aux quartiers des adorateurs. Soulagée. Finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible que çà, de servir cette vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quelques temps plus tard : **

Dans le laboratoire scientifique. Todd était mécontent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'une sorte d'épidémie ravageait la galaxie de Pégase. Infectent leurs réserves alimentaire. Ses meilleures scientifiques avaient travaillés sans relâche, mais sans succès. Et un grand nombre de son équipage avait déjà périt, ainsi que sur plusieurs de ses ruches.

- Avez-vous pu localisé l'origine de cette épidémie ? Demanda Todd.

- Pas encore commandant. Répondit le chef scientifique. Mais je pense que les Atlantes...ne sont pas étranger à tous cela.

Todd lui lança un regard étonné.

- Et comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?

- D'après les prélèvements sur les sujets contaminés, cette maladie n'est pas naturelle. Elle a été crée. Non seulement elle tue la moitié des humains contaminés et tous les wraiths qui s'en nourrissent. La maladie passe du corps de l'humain jusqu'à la fente nourricière et se répand dans l'organisme du wraith en question. Aucun peuple de Pégase n'est assez évolué pour avoir crée cette abomination !

-...Atlantis...Répéta Todd. Dans ce cas, nous avons heureusement quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner sur le sujet. Vous allez enfin rencontrer notre invitée. Chef scientifique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa pouvait se sentir détaillée, sur toutes les coutures. Pas étonnant de la part d'un scientifique ! Elle savait aussi que le chef scientifique avait beaucoup insisté pour la rencontrer. Mais elle avait toujours un prétexte pour refuser. Par pur malice. Mais cette fois elle n'y coupera pas.

- Comme vous le savez nos réserves alimentaire ont été contaminés. Commença Todd.

- Oui, c'est regrettable. Dit t' elle, faussement navré.

- En effet. Et mon chef scientifique pense que les Atlantes y sont pour quelque chose. Continua Todd.

Elisa tourna lentement la tête vers le chef scientifique en question et lui sourit.

- Votre raisonnement n'est pas mauvais. Cependant il comporte certains défauts. Dit Elisa. Mais...avant que je ne vous en dise plus, accepterez-vous de me donner votre nom ?

Le wraith ne dit rien. Au lieu de çà, il leva légèrement la tête de façon hautaine. Signe qu'il ne donnerait pas son nom.

- Soit. Dans ce cas, ce sera ''chéri''. Déclara Elisa.

- Hors de question ! Rugit le wraith.

- Comme vous voudrez, _chéri_...Alors pour commencer, je pense que cette maladie, n'est autre que la drogue des Hoffans.

- La drogue des Hoffans ? Répéta Todd. Visiblement très curieux.

- Cette drogue a été crée, il y a plus de deux ans. Par les scientifiques d'Atlantis et du peuple Hoffan. Le principe était de faire en sorte d'immuniser les êtres humains contre les wraiths. Mais le projet fut abandonné.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le chef scientifique. Toujours énervé par l'audace de cette femelle.

- Le sérum devait à l'origine être uniquement défensif. Mais au lieu de çà, au cour d'un expérience, nous nous somme rendu compte que le sérum s'était répandu dans l'organisme du wraith utilisé pour l'expérience. Il mourut quelques minutes après.


	12. Chapter 12

- Vous avez donc utilisé un wraith, pour cette expérience ! Conclu le scientifique.

- Comme si vous ne le faisiez pas, _chéri !_ Rétorqua Elisa.

- Cessez de m'appeler comme çà ! S'exclama le wraith, exaspéré.

Todd se mit à rire. Mais reprit vite son sérieux, désireux de savoir la suite.

- Poursuivez, Elisa. Dit t' il.

- Le sérum étant devenu une arme, les Hoffans se sont précipités et ont inoculer toute leur population. Mais comme vous vous en doutaient plus de la moitié d'entre eux sont mort ! Toutefois les survivants sont maintenant immunisés contre vous. Après çà les Atlantes ont cessé tout contact avec les Hoffans.

- Humm. Donc cette drogue est en faite un expérience qui a mal tourné. Récapitula le scientifique.

- Vous avez tout comprit, _chéri _!

Le wraith montra alors les dents et siffla de colère.

- Pourquoi, vous vous énervez. Dit innocemment Elisa. C'est purement affectif.

- Croyez-vous qu'Atlantis est impliqué dans cette nouvelle épidémie ? Continua Todd.

- A mon sens, non ! Déclara Elisa. Même si se sérum est en mesure de tous vous tuer, Atlantis ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre en danger tant de vie humaine.

- En êtes vous certaine ? Insista Todd.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas, si je n'en étais pas sûr, commandant. Assura Elisa.

- Dans ce cas, si c'est pas les Atlantes, qui a répandu cette maladie ? Demanda le scientifique.

-Çà, par contre je n'en sais rien. Répondit Elisa.

Un silence s'installa. Todd caressa son bouc. Elisa avait fini par décoder certain des gestes de Todd. Et ce geste là, signifiait qu'il devait prendre un décision importante. Comme le jour où il réfléchissait si oui ou non il l'acceptait sur sa ruche. Puis il se tourna finalement vers Elisa.

- Vous pouvez disposer Elisa. Je vous tiendrait informée en temps utile.

- Bien, commandant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Todd se dirigeait vers le pont de commandement. Il avait prit une grande décision. Cette nouvelle maladie, était un cas de force majeur. Il chercha alors l'esprit de son second. Celui-ci répondit à l'appel.

« Qu'y a t' il, commandant ? ».

« Envoyez l'ordre à tous nos vaisseaux ruches de nous rejoindre. Nous avons à parler ! ».

« Bien commandant. Dois-je contacter les autres vaisseau de l'alliance ? ».

« Non, uniquement nos vaisseaux. Gardons ces précieuses informations, pour nous. Pour le moment... ».

Todd avait bien l'intention de garder cette atout pour lui. Avoir de telles informations sous la main, était inespéré. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'Elisa en savait bien plus, qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Mais comme lui, elle ne crachera pas ses secrets aussi facilement. Elle aussi pourrait être un atout, vis à vis des autres wraiths de sont alliance. Toutefois il fallait la convaincre et çà, ce n'était pas gagné !


	13. Chapter 13

**Quelques semaines plus tard : **

Elisa déambulait dans les couloirs de la ruche. Todd lui avait finalement fait part de sa décision de réunir l'ensemble de ses ruches. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle pour leur petite réunion. Génial ! Elle n'avait que çà à faire, de ce donner en spectacle. Surtout que dans le monde des wraiths, les rumeurs se rependent vite ! Et le fait que le vaisseau de Todd hébergeait un vampire, n'avait pas passé inaperçu.

Plusieurs ruches étaient déjà arrivés. Elle pouvait les sentir. La plus part de ces ruches étaient dirigés par des commandants. Peu de vaisseaux étaient dirigés par des reines. Pas étonnant ! Elle avait déjà croisée quelques commandants, lors de ses promenades dans les couloirs. Mais elle avait surtout hâte de rencontrer une reine ! Rien que pour montrer à ces orgueilleuses créatures que c'était elle la plus forte !

Elle continua son chemin, quand elle sentit une autre ruche arriver. La septième. Plus que cinq et la réunion pourra commencer. Elle prit le chemin pour retrouver Anaé dans ses quartiers. Leur relation avait bien évolué depuis son altercation avec le soldat wraith. Elle avait également permit à Anaé de parler plus librement quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Anaé s'était alors révélée avoir beaucoup de conversation et de culture. Rendent son séjour sur la ruche plus agréable.

Elle continua de marcher, mais elle se stoppa net quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna en dégainant son couteau contre la gorge de l'intrus. Elisa constata alors que l'intrus, n'était autre qu'une intruse ! La femme était assez jeune, elle fait quasiment sa taille. Mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'elle avait la peau presque aussi pale qu'elle et avait de long cheveux noir ondulés, comme elle. De dos, cette jeune femme pouvait être prise pour elle ! Excepté qu'elle avait les yeux noisette et malgré ses jolis traits de visage, elle était loin de l'égaler en terme de beauté. Toutefois cette ressemblance, même légère était très troublante ! Sans compté qu'Elisa ne l'avait jamais vu sur la ruche. Elle abaissa son arme.

- Et pourquoi, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ? Demanda Elisa, curieuse.

La jeune femme se ressaisit de sa frayeur.

- J'accompagne mon maître, pour la réunion du chef de cette alliance.

- Humm, ton nom ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous le donner. Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

Elisa haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand une adoratrice ce permettait de répondre ?! Et de lui parler de cette façon ! Mais elle se força au calme.

- Sait-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresse ? Lui demanda Elisa. Contenant mal sa colère montante.

- A l'adoratrice vampire, du chef de l'alliance. Répondit la femme, un sourire méprisant en coin.

Le sang d'Elisa ne fit qu'un tour. Elle empoigna la jeune femme par la gorge et se retenu de ne pas la lui briser, sur le champ !

- Ne m'insulte pas ! S'écria t' elle. Je ne suis pas une adoratrice et encore moins la concubine du commandant ! Et tu le sais très bien, petite peste !

- Oh oui...je le sais. Réussi à dire la femme haletante, le regard gorgé de haine. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes...la créature qui...obsède mon maître ! Celle qu'il appelle dans son sommeil. Celle qu'il préfère à moi !

-...

Elisa fixait la femme, sans comprendre ! De qui parlait t' elle ? Cette femme ne l'avait jamais vu, comment se fait t' il qu'elle la haïssait à ce point.

Elisa pencha alors son visage près du cou de la jeune femme et huma son parfum. Elle sentit deux odeurs bien distinctes. Celle de la jeune femme et surtout...une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis longtemps ! Une odeur qui avait hanté ses nuits pendant des mois...Celle de Steve !


	14. Chapter 14

Cette femme n'était autre que l'adoratrice de Steve ! Elisa serra encore plus sa main autour du cou de l'adoratrice. Sentant les affres de la jalousie, la saisir !

- Où se trouve ton maître ? Ordonna t' elle, impatiente.

-...allez...au...Di...able...Articula péniblement la jeune femme. Étranglée par la poigne de fer d'Elisa.

- Si tu es ici, çà veut dire que lui aussi est sur la ruche ! Où est t' il ?!

La femme ne répondit plus. Elle commençait à cligner des yeux. Elle allait bientôt s'évanouir. Nullement amadouée, Elisa pénétra violemment son esprit et chercha. Il se passa plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le vit enfin...Steve ! Il était vivant ! Elle le voyait dans le laboratoire, vide actuellement. Elle sortit de l'esprit de l'adoratrice et la jeta sauvagement au sol. Se jurant de lui régler son compte plus tard ! Elle couru alors aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le laboratoire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Steve se tenait debout dans le laboratoire. Seul. Il avait renvoyé son adoratrice. Ne supportant plus de la voir ! Même si la ressemblance était légère, elle lui rappelait trop l'autre ! Cette femelle était un bon substitue pour assouvir ses besoins, mais la réalité lui rappelait sans cesse que se n'était pas ''elle''. Sa Femelle...Elisa.

Il cherchait maintenant à se plonger dans le travail. Comme à son habitude. Les scientifiques étant partis faire leurs rapports au commandant, il était maintenant seul. Et tentait d'oublier l'objet de son obsession. Tout à coup, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer doucement. Surprit, il tenta de se débattre, mais les bras se resserrèrent solidement autour de sa taille.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Murmura alors une voix pleine de volupté.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Cette voix...impossible ! Sans doute son esprit qui lui jouait encore un tour. Mais il eut la preuve du contraire, quand il sentit un corps s'appuyer contre son dos et un délicieux parfum remonter jusqu'à ses fentes sensorielles. Il n'y avait plus de doute s'était ''elle'' !

- Pas du tout. Dit t' il ironiquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh...dans ce cas, je m'en vais...Répondit Elisa en libérant le wraith de son étreinte.

- NON ! S'exclama Steve.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux d'argent brûlant. Comme dans son souvenir. Elisa s'avança alors vers lui et passa de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille du wraith. Elle souriait ! Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir de cette séparation. Steve se mit à caresser son visage. D'abord légères, ses caresses se fit plus insistante, comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

- Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai ! Murmura t' il pour lui-même.

Elisa ne dit rien. Au lieu de çà, elle se rapprocha et déposa un baisé passionné dans le cou de Steve. Elle dû cependant résister à l'envie plus que tentante de le mordre. De planter lentement ses canines acérées dans la peau tendre de son cou. Étanchant ainsi sa soif de lui.

- Si seulement tu savais, l'emprise que tu avais sur moi. Durant tous ce temps ! Soupira Steve, en étirant son cou,pour lui laisser plus de place.

- Humm...je sais. Lui murmura t' elle à l'oreille. Quand un vampire s'accouple à un humain ou un wraith, il impose son empreinte en lui. Devenant ainsi comme une drogue pour l'humain ou le wraith en question. J'ai oubliée de te le dire.

Steve se recula alors légèrement, pour la contempler. Il observait Elisa d'une drôle de façon : à la fois amuser et furieux de s'être laissé piégé si facilement ! Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout ''oubliée'' de lui faire part de ce détail ! Encore un de ces tours vicieux, qu'elle aimait lui jouer ! Ces deux années, loin d'elle, l'avait cruellement fait souffrir. Laissant chez lui un appétit que son adoratrice arrivait à peine à assouvir. Mais maintenant, elle était là ! A lui ! N'en pouvant plus, il saisit sa femelle par les épaules et l'embrassa fougeusement.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve dévorait ses lèvres. « Ahhh...qu'il était bon de le retrouver. De retrouver son compagnon. ».

Elle sentit bientôt le corps de Steve, répondre à l'intense baisé. Mais Elisa ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle rompit alors le baisé et décida de taquiner un peu son wraith.

- Ton adoratrice n'a pas l'air très satisfaisante, dans ce domaine. Dit t' elle en descendant doucement sa main vers le bas-ventre de son amant.

Steve grogna sous sa caresse, mais lui lança tout de même un regard étonné.

- Tu as rencontrée Salira ?

- C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle ! Saliraaa...Elisa regarda alors dans le vide. Ses yeux commençaient briller.

Steve se mit à sourire. Comprenant parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait.

-Tu vas la tuer ? Demanda t' il amusé.

- Tu compte m'en empêcher ? Tuer une rivale est pourtant naturelle.

Steve passa alors un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et l'autre sous sa cuisse, puis la souleva sans effort, avant de l'asseoir sur une table qui se trouvait là. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et approcha sensuellement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ça veux dire que ce sera toi ma compagne officielle. Dit t' il, en caressant doucement, mais fermement les cuisses de son amante.

- Ta reine ne sera pas jalouse ? Demanda ironiquement Elisa.

- Je n'ai plus de reine. Il y aura bientôt un an qu'elle morte, tuée lors d'une négociation. J'ai prit le commandement après çà.

- Tu as prit du galon, Félicitation ! Mais pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse...Elle joua alors avec le bouc de Steve, passant ses deux mèches entre ses doigts. Il faudra que je prévienne le commandent de mon déménagement à venir !

L'attitude de Steve devient soudain sérieuse. Elisa éclata de rire.

- Ne craint rien, le commandent est un...''ami''. Si je puis dire ! Je lui sert de chasseur. Mais si tu ne me croit pas...Elle saisit le menton de Steve entre deux doigts et l'attira à elle. Je peux te convaincre...

Steve grogna une réponse et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Elisa passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve et glissa ensuite ses mains dans sa chevelure blanche comme neige. Steve fini par abandonner les lèvres d'Elisa et il lui saisit la nuque et lui bascula la tête en arrière, afin de déposer un baiser charnel dans son cou. Elisa sentit une main calme, mais brûlante de Steve retirer les attaches de son manteau une à une.

Elisa ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Les baisés de Steve provoquaient toujours ces délicieuses brûlures, réchauffant sa peau glacée.

« Je t'aime... » Lui dit t' elle, télépathiquement.

Steve releva brusquement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait ces mots. La notion d'amour chez les wraiths était quasi inexistante. Empêchant ainsi Steve d'en comprendre vraiment le sens. Mais Elisa ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui avec ce sentiment, que les siens considéraient comme une faiblesse. Elisa ne s'offusqua pas de son silence et se mit à rire. Elle savait que pour lui c'était difficile à comprendre. Elle s'était surprise elle-même à lui dire ces mots, qu'elle avait si peu prononcée au court de sa long vie.

« Je n'attend pas de réponse Steve...Il y a des actes, plus fort que la parole ! » Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres rouge, de la vampire.

Steve lui rendit son sourire, ayant comprit le double sens de sa phrase. Il reprit alors sa lente exploration du corps de sa compagne, enfin retrouvée !


	16. Chapter 16

- Maîtresse ?

Salira se retourna. Une jeune femme à la peau cuivré, venait de l'interpeller. Comprenant avec qui elle l'avait confondu, elle lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Oh, pardon ! Dit aussitôt Anaé. Je vous est prit pour...

- Pour le monstre, qui vous sert de maîtresse ! Cracha Salira.

Anaé écarquilla yeux. Il y avait une telle haine, tellement de mépris dans sa voix, qu'elle recula d'un pas.

- C'est donc vous, la servante de cette créature ! Continua Salira. Elle regarda Anaé de haut en bas, puis tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin.

Ses jours étaient comptés. Elle le savait ! Son insolence et le fait qu'elle était l'adoratrice de ''ce'' commandant wraith, lui avait valu la haine de cette vampire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, son maître préférait cette chose, à elle. Cette femme était réputée pour être extrêmement insolente envers les wraiths. Violente, orgueilleuse, sans pitié et d'une sauvagerie peu commune. Mais, elle savait très bien que chez les wraiths, ces traits de caractères étaient plutôt des qualités.

Quand elle l'avait aperçut dans les couloirs, elle sut sans même l'avoir déjà vue, qui elle était ! Et elle n'avait put s'empêcher de la suivre. En l'observant plus attentivement, elle admettre avec amertume, qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son maître avait succombé au charme de la créature. Elle était magnifique ! Immédiatement, son visage lui avait fait penser aux belles créatures dans les histoires pour enfant, que lui racontait sa mère, quand elle-même était encore une petite fille.

Mais cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'un démon, à ses yeux. Un monstre ! Seulement voilà, c'était ce démon qui hantait les nuits de son maître. Combien de fois, elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, sentant son maître s'agiter à côté d'elle, murmurant ce maudit nom « Elisa... » Elle avait dès lors espérait de tout son cœur, qu'il ne la retrouve jamais ! Après tout, cette femme n'était même pas une adoratrice ! Elle ne vénérait pas son maître, comme elle, elle le faisait ! C'était elle, qui se tuait à la tâche pour satisfaire les besoins de son maître. Aussi bien le jour, que la nuit ! Mais non, pour le commandant il n'y avait que ce vampire ! Seule elle, comptait à ses yeux.

C'était insupportable ! Incompréhensible ! Mais que pouvait t' elle faire maintenant. Le monstre avait fouillée son esprit et avait trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait ! Elle devait déjà être dans les bras du commandant à l'heure qu'il est !

L'adoratrice renifla de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant les mains et les lèvres de son maître, sur le corps parfait de sa rivale. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ! Une fois les retrouvailles passés, Elisa ne tardera pas à venir à sa rencontre et à en finir une fois pour toute. Salira, tenta donc de profiter des dernières heures qu'il lui restait à vivre. Que pouvait t' elle faire d'autre. Fuir ? Pour aller où ? Si sa rivale la veut morte, dans ce cas elle l'ai déjà !

Et il était inutile de compter sur son maître ! Sa ''vrai'' compagne retrouvée, son sort lui importait peu. Ah, son maître...Même si elle n'était qu'un substitue, elle avait été honorée qu'il la choisisse. Même si c'était à l'autre qu'il pensait, ses étreintes étaient toujours intenses. Cruel, mais passionné. Même si il lui faisait mal, quelquefois, elle prenait sur elle, pourvut qu'il continu à la désirer de cette façon.

« Arrgr...cette maudite créature, cette garce ! Je voudrais qu'elle meurt ! Qu'elle meurt ! » Criait l'esprit de Salira.

L'idée de tuer la favorite de son maître, lui caressa l'esprit. La tuer ? Comment ? Avec quoi ? Peut-elle seulement mourir ? Salira secoua vivement la tête. Comme si le démon allait se laisser tuer aussi facilement ! Et comme si sont maître ne la tuerait pas à son tour, pour son geste. Dans tous les cas, le résulta était le même.

Elle était morte !


	17. Chapter 17

**Plus loin sur la ruche : **

Todd se dirigeait vers le laboratoire. Il venait tout juste de s'entretenir avec les scientifiques, sur les recherches de la peste Hoffan et maintenant il allait voir les résultats par lui-même. La dernière ruche n'allait pas tarder elle aussi. Tout devait donc être près et vite.

Il traversa les couloirs brumeux jusqu'au laboratoire et une fois devant actionna le système d'ouverture. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, une drôle de sensation le saisit. Il huma l'air par ses fentes sensorielles et se rendit compte que la pièce était chargée de phéromones. Signe d'un accouplement récent. L'odeur était délirante, envoûtante. Mais pourtant, personne dans la salle. Todd regardait autour de lui, sans comprendre.

- Je crois que des explications s'imposent. Commandant. Dit une voix calme, derrière lui.

Todd se retourna et aperçut Elisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés.

- Que c'est t' il passé ? Demanda t' il. Vous pouvez le sentir vous aussi ! Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, quand il vit un petit sourire coupable, étirer les lèvres d'Elisa.

- Venez ! Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler dans le couloir. Dit t' elle en s'éloignant de la porte.

Todd la suivait sans un mot, hors du laboratoire. Mais avant qu'il n'est put lui poser la moindre question, elle prit la parole.

- Avant toute chose, je souhaite vous remercier Todd.

Todd haussa ses arcades sourcilières. Remercier de quoi ? Qu'avait t' il fait pour qu'elle lui soit reconnaissante ?

- Grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvée mon compagnon.

- Votre compagnon ? Répéta Todd, plus que surprit. Il commença alors à avoir un petite idée, de qui provenait ces phéromones ! C'est vous, qui vous êtes accouplée ?!

Elisa ne répondit rien, mais son sourire coupable s'élargit encore plus ! Ne cherchant pas du tout à se défendre ou à contredire les faits. Todd encore plus étonné, se demandait bien qui pouvait être son compagnon. Il ignorait même qu'elle en avait un !

Elisa lui envoya mentalement l'image de son compagnon. Todd le reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'un des commandants de son alliance. Où et quand elle avait bien put faire sa connaissance ?

Toujours connectée à l'esprit de Todd, Elisa avait suivit ses pensés et ses questions. Après tout qu'avait t' elle à perdre à lui dire la vérité ! Du moins une partie.

- J'ai rencontrée ce commandant il y a deux ans sur Atlantis. Expliqua t' elle. Il avait été capturé et c'est moi qui était chargée de le surveiller.! Inutile de dire que notre relation a...disons...évoluée, pendant sa détention.

- Vous me surprenait de plus en plus ! Avoua Todd. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Dit Elisa en riant. Mais bon, pour finir : Je l'ai aidé à s'échapper quelques temps après. Et...

- Et vous désirez aller vivre sur sa ruche. Conclu Todd.

Cette fois s'est Elisa qui le regardait surprise. Todd sourit à son tour. Il était plus qu'évident, que si elle avait un compagnon, elle souhaite être à ses côtés ! Et même si il y avait des inconvénients à ne pas avoir cette femme sur sa ruche, Todd se demanda soudain si elle ne se montrerait pas plus coopérative si son compagnon lui donnait des ordres pour lui ! Après tout, c'était lui, le chef de cette alliance, ce commandant ne pourrait donc pas refuser un ordre de sa part et donc Todd pourrait sans doute obtenir plus de choses d'Elisa si c'était son amant qui le lui demandait à sa place. Même si il se doutait bien qu'Elisa finirait tôt au tard par se rendre compte, de cette petite manipulation. Mais pour l'heure c'était une possibilité à exploiter.

- Je trouvait çà étrange qu'une femelle telle que vous n'est pas de compagnon. Continua Todd.

- Donc vous insinuez que que vous me trouvez jolie ? Demanda malicieusement Elisa.

Todd ricana doucement. Mais resta tout de même sérieux. Ayant compris le message, Elisa aussi reprit un semblant de sérieux.

- Vous acceptez donc que je parte, _commandant. _Elle avait volontaire appelé par son grade, de façon mielleuse. Elle le faisait presque à chaque fois qu'elle désirait vraiment quelque chose.

- Il ne m'appartient pas de vous en empêcher, _Mlle. Dex. _Mais je souhaiterais quand même que vous continuiez à m'apporter votre aide !

Elisa rayonnait ! Avec ou sans l'accord de Todd, elle serait partit avec Steve. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas être en de mauvais termes avec Todd.

- Profitez s'en, car je ne vous le dirait qu'une seule fois !...Je vous aime bien ! Déclara t' elle solennellement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Elisa lisait tranquillement sur son lit. La dernière ruche allait arriver et s'était une reine qui la dirigeait ! La troisième reine de l'alliance de Todd. Pour Elisa s'était trop beau ! L'occasion de rire au nez d'une reine était si rare, qu'elle était toute excitée à l'idée de cette réunion. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue l'objectif de cette réunion : Qui a répandue de la peste Hoffan ?

Ce sujet était de la plus haute importance ! Étant vampire, elle était immunisée contre la maladie, mais ce n'était pas le cas des wraiths et de Steve ! Lui aussi était en danger.

- Heureux de voir que tu te soucie de moi. Dit soudainement la belle voix grave de Steve.

Elisa leva les yeux de son livre et constata que Steve venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa lecture, qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu entrer.

Steve avait son fameux sourire arrogant, ce sourire qui énervait toujours sa compagne et il le savait très bien. Il avança d'un pas lent vers Elisa, toujours étendu sur son lit, faisant semblant de l'ignorer et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Allongée sur le ventre, Elisa tentait de se concentrer sur son livre, mais tous ses efforts s'évanouirent, quand elle sentit les doigts de Steve se promenait le long de son dos. Elle referma son livre et croisa ses bras, pour faire une sorte d'oreiller et savoura les caresses de son compagnon. Le sourire de Steve se changea en un sourire triomphant. Il aimait par dessus tout, garder l'attention de sa compagne pour lui ! Être le seul à avoir le droit de la toucher.

Il continua sa caresse, jusqu'à remonter lentement la main, écarter les longues mèches de sa chevelure noir et caresser doucement sa nuque. Elisa soupira, sentent de nombreux frissons traverser son corps de long en large. Mais elle releva soudainement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et laisser place à Anaé.

La jeune femme resta d'ailleurs pétrifiée. La scène qui ce déroulait devant elle, la laissait perplexe. Sa maîtresse était couchée à plat-ventre sur son lit et un wraith, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, se tenait à côté d'elle ou plutôt presque sur elle !

Steve siffla entre ses dents, mécontent d'avoir était interrompu. Anaé ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et baissa instinctivement la tête.

- Tu aurais du t'annoncer avant d'entrer, humaine ! Dit froidement Steve. Le regard impitoyable.

Anaé osa un peu lever les yeux vers Elisa, et lui lança un petit regard suppliant.

- Tu peux partir Anaé, je t'appellerais plus tard. Dit Elisa, ayant presque pitié de la jeune femme. Mais toutefois amusée, par son expression perplexe.

L'adoratrice ne ce fit pas prier et s'inclina respectueusement, puis quitta vivement la pièce. Elisa se mit à rire doucement. Anaé était tellement impressionnable ! Et Steve, alors...Le simple fait qu'elle l'ai interrompu dans ses caresses, l'avait beaucoup irrité.

- Ne faite pas cette tête, commandant ! S'exclama Elisa, moqueuse. L'adoratrice partit, vous êtes libre de continuer !

Steve grogna une réponse et se remit à l'ouvrage. Il commença à tracer des dessins invisibles dans son dos et fini par se pencher près de l'oreille d'Elisa.

- Vivement que nous soyons seuls sur ma ruche. Murmura t' il d'une voix suave.

Elisa sourit, puis se redressa lentement, avant d'appuyer son dos contre le torse sculpté du wraith. Steve respira doucement ses cheveux, puis fit glisser ses lèvres sur le cou pale de son amante. L'embrassant, le léchant et le mordant au gré de ses envies.

- Humm...oui, tu as raison. Souffla Elisa, en étirant un peu plus son cou. Todd m'a également donné la permission de t'accompagner sur ta ruche.

- Todd ? Demanda Steve sans comprendre, arrêtant ses baisés mordant, au plus regret d'Elisa.

- C'est ainsi que Sheppard l'a appelé. Expliqua Elisa.

- Sheppard...

La voix de Steve laissait trahir de la colère et de la haine ! Évidemment, il n'avait pas oublié cet homme. Les pensés de Steve commençaient à devenir sombres. Ce se souvenant des interminables interrogatoires. De sa faim grandissante. De sa colère contre cet homme qui le harcelait et se moquait de lui !

Ses mains commençaient à se crisper et un grondement de colère fit vibrer sa poitrine. Mais subitement, Steve sentit quelqu'un se connecter à son esprit et lui transmettre des images voluptueuses. Il sentit ensuite des doigts glisser entre les siens et une main caresser sa joue.

- Ne laisse pas ces déplaisants souvenirs gâcher ce moment ! Dit sensuellement Elisa.

Steve sourit, sentent le désir de sa compagne. Mais il décida de la faire languir encore peu.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est..._raisonnable _? Demanda la voix luxurieuse, du wraith.

Elisa poussa un petit rugissement agacé. Elle se retourna, se retrouva face à face avec Steve. Elle l'agrippa sauvagement par le col de son manteau et bascula en arrière, entraînant ainsi son compagnon au-dessus d'elle. Steve essaya de se dégageait, mais Elisa passa rapidement, dans un geste souple, ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- N'y pensez même pas commandant...Dit t' elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Vous restez avec moi !


	19. Chapter 19

**Ailleurs sur la ruche :**

Todd n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait les choses. Il ne manquait plus qu'une ruche et elle était en retard ! Selon un message reçut récemment, la ruche en question venait de remporter un sale combat et les dégâts étaient importants. Par conséquent la ruche allait peut-être avoir un ou deux jours de retard.

Mais le pire, c'était les commandants et les deux reines wraith, déjà présent dans la même salle, se regardant de temps à autre en chien de faïence ! Rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante !

Todd pensait également s'entretenir avec le compagnon d'Elisa. Il était encore troublé par cette révélation, mais il n'était pas surprit que son amant soit un wraith ! Car il savait que la vampire avait un caractère bien trempé, ne pouvant que s'accorder avec un autre prédateur. En y repensent, Todd se rendit compte, qu'il avait très peu vue ce commandant dernièrement. Même maintenant, il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle avec les autres.

« Sans doute, préférait t' il la compagnie de sa femelle ? »Se dit Todd. Et il pouvait le comprendre, même le remercier d'occuper Elisa, en attendant la dernière ruche. Sans çà, elle se serait fait une joie de provoquer les autres wraiths et surtout les reines. Et là il y aurait sûrement eu des morts ! Elle avait déjà fait mordre la poussière à plusieurs membres de son équipage et ne se gênerait pas pour faire de même avec une reine.

En temps normal, Todd n'y aurait vue aucune objection. Lui-même adorait blesser les reines dans leur orgueil, mais là, ces reine faisait partie de son alliance et leurs capacités mentales étaient bien plus élevés, que chez les mâles. C'est bien pour çà, qu'il avait besoin d'Elisa.

- Et qu'en allons-nous voir ce...vampire ? Demanda finalement, une des reines.

- Une fois que la dernière ruche sera arrivée. Répondit simplement Todd.

La reine n'ajouta pas un mot, mais afficha une mine ennuyée. Elle n'était pas la seule. Beaucoup s'impatientaient, non seulement pour la réunion, mais aussi de rencontrer ce nouveau prédateur. Mais secrètement, Todd espérait qu'Elisa se montrerait plus complaisante et qu'elle ne se mette pas à les provoquer en les appelant _chéri_, comme son chef scientifique !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au même moment : **

Steve serrait Elisa contre sa poitrine, reprenant son souffle. Au début il avait voulut la faire languir, la torturer de ses caresses, mais elle s'était montrée moins patiente que lui et l'avait agrippé par le col, puis emprisonner entre ses jambes.

- On se demande vraiment qui agresse l'autre ? Dit t' il narquoisement.

Elisa se mit à rire et releva la tête, pour croiser les yeux félins de Steve.

- Allons...Dit t' elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je sais très bien que tu as adoré çà !

Steve rit à son tour. Il était vrai que les accouplements avec sa compagne vampire étaient délicieusement intenses ! Il l'avait à peine retrouvé, qu'il commençait déjà à y prendre goût. Mais, même leurs accouplements étaient des défis, chacun luttant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre !

- Embrasse-moi...Murmura Elisa.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Steve s'empara avidement de sa bouche. Sa langue la fouillant d'une façon impérieuse. Puis il passa ses doigts dans l'épaisse crinière noir, de sa compagne et en huma l'odeur par ses fentes sensorielles. Elisa avait une odeur exquise, mais tellement inhumaine. Rien de comparable avec une femelle humaine ou wraith! Il caressa ensuite sa peau nue et froide, puis accompagna ses caresses par des baisers mordants. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement et leva ses yeux dans ceux d'Elisa. Elle aussi l'avait sentit !

La dernière ruche venait d'arriver !


	20. Chapter 20

**Salle de réunion, sur le vaisseau ruche : **

Tous les membres de l'alliance de Todd étaient enfin présent. Elisa les observait à la dérobé, chacun leur tour. Mais son attention était surtout portée sur les reines, en particulier la dernière arrivée, celle de la ruche en retard. Elle semblait dominer les autres, dégageant une impression de force avec son port de tête royal et son regard implacable. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Cette femelle avait de long cheveux rouge, lui arrivant dans le creux du dos avec quelques tresses ici et là. Sa peau était d'un vert très clair et elle était vêtue d'une longue robe couleur bordeaux, accompagné d'un beau corset de cuir marron.

Elisa se tenait fièrement sur sa chaise à côté de Todd. Elle échangeait de temps à autre des petits regards complices avec Steve assis juste en face d'elle. Des regards que lui seul pouvait capter.

Déjà quelques minutes que la réunion avait commencé et Todd était plus que soulagé, quoique surprit qu'Elisa n'est toujours pas dit un mot.

- Comment être sûr que ce ne sont pas ces maudit Atlantes, qui ont répandue cette peste ? Demanda un commandant.

- Oui, d'après vos dires, se sont eux qui l'on inventés ! Renchérit une reine.

- En effet ils ont inventé cette drogue, mais selon Elisa il est impossible que se soit eux qui l'est répandue dans la galaxie. Expliqua Todd.

Plusieurs regards soupçonneux se posèrent sur Elisa. Mais elle les ignora et se contentait de rester maîtresse de ses émotions.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le même commandant. En êtes vous bien sûr ?

- Certaine commandant ! Dit t' elle d'une voix ferme et assurée. Ils ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre en péril des vies humaines, rien que pour vous détruire ! Cela irait contre leurs convictions.

- Ils pourraient très bien faire une exception ! Proposa un autre commandant.

- Inconcevable ! Déclara fermement Elisa. Pour avoir vécu deux ans avec eux, je sais très bien qu'ils ne feraient pas cette exception pour vous ! Termina t' elle narquoisement.

Plusieurs grognements retentirent dans la pièce. Évidemment les wraiths ne supportaient pas l'insolence dans la séduisante voix d'Elisa.

- Et qui nous dit que vous ne cherchez pas à les protéger ?! Lança une reine, avec une haine évidente contre la vampire.

Elisa ne répondit pas, mais la provoqua d'un petit rire méprisant, laissant voir ses longues canines blanches. La reine siffla entre ses dents, furieuse.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?!

Elisa laissa passer un silence avant de répondre.

- Voir une reine s'énerver aussi aisément...n'est-il pas cocasse ?

Cette fois si la reine se leva et rugit férocement. Nullement impressionnée le sourire d'Elisa redoubla.

« Sa devait arriver ! »Pensa Todd.

- Elisa...dominez vous ! Suggéra Todd.

Elisa inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et cessa de sourire. Mais elle ne s'excusa pas ! Et continua comme si de rien était.

- La protection des Atlantes est le cadet de mes soucis. Déclara t' elle. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour eux !

- Pourquoi être rester parmi eux, dans ce cas ? Demanda une autre reine.

- Çà, sa ne vous regarde pas ! Rétorqua sèchement Elisa. Nos idées n'étaient simplement pas les mêmes ! Elle balaya la salle du regard, avant d'ajouter : Si vous avaient d'autres questions idiotes, surtout n'hésitaient pas !

Todd admira secrètement son audace, mais lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer les membres de son alliance.

« Ne vous en faîte pas Todd, je sais ce que je fais ! »Lui assura Elisa télépathiquement.

- Insinuez-vous que nous sommes stupides?Demanda un commandant, d'une voix menaçante.

- Non, seulement que nous nous écartons du sujet de cette réunion, pour des questions futiles. Répondit Elisa agacée.

Il y au un silence. Personne ne pipaient mot. Elisa avait parfaitement comprit : aucun n'avaient vraiment une idée de comment la peste Hoffan s'était répandue, ni par qui ! Ils avaient donc essayés de changer de sujet et tentés de satisfaire leur curiosité la concernant. Cependant, Elisa remarqua que la troisième reine n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle n'avait même pas sifflée devant ses provocations. Mais elle scrutait la vampire avec insistance, comme si elle cherchait à la déchiffrer.

- Si ce n'est pas les Atlantes, alors qui est-ce ? Demanda Steve.

- J'en ai peut-être une idée...

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la troisième reine. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Elisa constata que la voix de la reine n'avait rien de caverneuse, comme la plus par des wraiths. Elle était plutôt aiguë et même mélodieuse.

- Pourquoi pas cette chose ? Cracha t' elle avec dégoût. Cet hybride.


	21. Chapter 21

- C'est une possibilité. Répondit Todd.

- Hybride ? De qui vous parlaient ? Demanda Elisa, perdu.

- D'un wraith que les Atlantes ont capturé et transformé temporairement en humain. Répondit la reine.

- Ahh, Michael...Dit Elisa, pour elle-même.

Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que tous lui lançaient des regards étonnés.

- C'est le nom que les Atlantes lui ont donné. Expliqua Elisa. Ne cherchaient pas à comprendre...Il est toujours en vie ? Demanda t' elle plus qu'étonnée.

- Hélas oui ! Continua la reine. Mais il s'était plutôt montré discret, jusque là.

- Comment ce...Michael a pu obtenir la drogue des Hoffans ? Demanda Todd.

- Peut-être lors de sa deuxième capture. Suggéra Elisa. Il avait prit le chef médical en otage, celui-là même qui a crée cette drogue.

« Donc les Atlantes sont indirectement responsable de se qui arrive aujourd'hui. »Lui envoya narquoisement Steve.

Elisa le regarda du coin de l'œil. Vue l'absence de réaction de la part des autres wraiths, Steve avait isolé la conversation mental et ne s'adressait qu'à elle.

« Et si je me souvient bien, c'est grâce à TES échantillons d'ADN que cette drogue a pu être mise au point »Renchérit Elisa.

« Échantillons que TU m'as prit ! »Continua Steve.

Elisa n'écoutait même plus la conversation des autres wraiths.

« Tu y avait trouvé ton compte, il me semble ! »Répondit Elisa. En se remémorent leur premier baisé.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à çà ? »

« C'est toujours le moment, pour se rappeler des choses agréables ! Dit Elisa, avant de mettre fin à la conversation mental.

-...et les Atlantes pourraient avoir la solution à notre problème.

Elisa tourna la tête vers Todd. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour proposer de s'allier avec Atlantis.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vont accepter ? Demanda un commandant.

Todd émit un grognement avant de répondre.

- Elisa m'aidera dans cette tâche. Déclara t' il.

Le visage d'Elisa resta imperturbable, pour ne pas compromettre Todd. Mais...

« Tien, je ne me souvient pas de ce détail ! » Lui lança t' elle télépathiquement. Laissant clairement paraître de la colère à travers la connexion.

- Donc vous avait encore des relations avec les Atlantes. Conclu le commandant en s'adressant maintenant à Elisa.

- Je n'est jamais prétendu le contraire. Répondit t' elle simplement. Mais toujours les yeux rivés sur Todd.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucune sympathie pour eux. Dit narquoisement la reine qui ne cessait de la provoquer depuis le début de la réunion.

- Et alors? Je n'est aucune sympathie pour vous et pourtant je vous parle ! Renchérit Elisa.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous en abstenir. Dit la reine d'un ton menacent.

Elisa lui adressa alors un regard blasé. Pour elle la conversation devant absurde et inutile, tout autant que cette femelle wraith.

- Vos relations avec les Atlantes sont t' elle suffisamment développées pour permettre de négocier avec eux ? Demanda soudainement la troisième reine.

- A mon sens, oui. Répondit Elisa. Mais ils se méfient tout de même de moi. Selon eux je suis plutôt lunatique.

- Ça se voit. Ajouta l'autre reine.

Elisa ne répondit pas, mais elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Si ce manège continuait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant d'exploser. Sentant la tension monter, Todd prit le relais.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut à tous prix retrouver cet hybride et l'éliminer ! Cette peste à déjà causé de lourdes pertes, aussi bien chez les humains, que chez les wraiths.

- Cette maladie cause également de graves problèmes dans l'organisme des femelles wraiths. Ajouta la troisième reine. Il ne manquait plus que cette ''chose'' veuille notre perte ! Il y a déjà peu de reine de nos jours...

- Sans compter que la plus part d'entre nous ne sont plus toutes jeunes. Rajouta l'autre reine.

- Ça se voit ! Dit soudainement Elisa.

- PETITE GARCE ! S'écria la reine furieuse.

- Merci du compliment ! Répondit Elisa en riant aux éclats.

- Assez ! S'exclama Todd, exaspéré. Vos disputes ne servent à rien ! Je prendrai contacte avec les Atlantes et Elisa...Todd tourna alors la tête vers la vampire. Vous m'assisterez pour obtenir ces informations. Quand à vous tous, je veux que vous usaient de tous vos espions et contacts pour débusquer l'hybride. La réunion est terminée !

Tous se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortit, après un bref salut de la tête. Elisa sortit également de la pièce. C'est alors que Steve voulut la rejoindre, mais il fut arrêté par le chef de l'alliance.

- Attendez commandant. Dit Todd en se levant de son siège. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous, au sujet de votre compagne.


	22. Chapter 22

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Steve, mais il reprit vite une expression neutre face au commandant de l'alliance. Il se doutait bien que cet entretient serait inévitable, que lui et le commandant devait parler du transfère d'Elisa sur sa ruche. Mais après l'insolence de cette dernière, Steve ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

Todd s'avança lentement, dévisagent le wraith en face de lui. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètre de lui.

- Commandant...Je ne sais trop quel sentiment vous éprouvez envers votre compagne, mais j'ose espérer que par cet attachement vous ayez assez d'autorité sur elle pour que ce genre de...d'incident, ne se reproduise plus !

- Je comprend. Répondit Steve en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Avez-vous beaucoup d'influence sur Elisa ? Demanda Todd, curieux.

-Çà, je ne saurait le dire commandant. Avoua Steve. Ma compagne et moi-même sommes plutôt de force égale. Mais je suis sûr d'avoir son oreille et sa confiance pleine et entière.

Cette réponse confirmait les pensées de Todd. Elisa avait confiance en son compagnon. Il suffisait simplement de convaincre celui-ci d'utiliser de temps à autre cette confiance pour servir ses intérêts. Il fallait cependant user de tact, car il ne connaissait pas assez ce commandant pour savoir quelle réaction il allait avoir.

- Elisa vous a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle faisait à mon service ?

- Vaguement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une sorte de...chasseur.

- Elle était chargée de traquer et de ramener les fugitifs que je lui désignait. Expliqua Todd. Mais compte tenu de ses capacités, j'avoue que j'aurai souhaité lui faire faire d'autres choses...

- D'autres choses ? Que voulez-vus dire ? Demanda Steve en lançant un regard soupçonneux à son supérieur.

- Çà, vous le saurez en temps utile commandant. Répondit la voix monocorde de Todd. J'ai autorisé Elisa à vous suivre sur votre ruche pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce qu'elle n'aurait supporté aucun refus. Ensuite parce que j'y es vu un avantage certain. Vous êtes dans les bonnes grâces d'Elisa et comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle vous écoute.

Nul besoin de télépathie. Steve commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce que voulait le commandant.

- Il y a des choses qu'Elisa me refuserait si je le lui demandait moi-même, mais si c'était vous qui...

- Avec tous le respect que je vous doit commandant, ma réponse est non! Le coupa sèchement Steve. Je comprend ce que vous attendez de moi et je vous suis loyal, mais je le suis également envers ma compagne !

Ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Todd allait devoir être plus persuasif.

- Je sens effectivement un lien fort et profond entre vous deux. Ce lien est pourtant très inhabituel, Elisa semble avoir une forte attraction sur vous.

Steve préférait ne pas répondre à çà. Le fait de parler des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Elisa le mettait très mal à l'aise. Sans compter que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas cette ''attraction'', le désir violent qui le saisissait quand elle plongeait son regard argenté dans le sien. Quand elle passait lascivement une main dans sa volumineuse chevelure noir, quand elle s'étirait gracieusement sur le lit, quémandant encore les caresses de son compagnon. Tous ses gestes, sa démarche féline et sa beauté surnaturelle. Tous ces détails faisait de l'attraction, une obsession !

- Je ne vous demande pas de trahir votre compagne. Seulement de de me tenir au courant de ses agissements et de m'aider à obtenir ce que je veux d'elle à travers vous. Continua Todd. Aucune des mission que VOUS lui confirez pour moi ne la mettra en danger. Je vous en donne ma parole.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de me promettre cela, commandant. Mais quand bien même j'accepterai de vous aider, Elisa est intelligente et elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir la vérité.

- Hum, ça ne fait aucun doute. Admit Todd. Mais c'est un risque à prendre.

- Commandant, je...

- Assez ! Le coupa Todd. Je ne vous donne pas le choix commandant. Et le moment venu je compte sur vous pour transmettre, en votre nom, mes ordres à Elisa.

Devant le regard déterminé et froid du commandant de l'alliance, Steve baissa immédiatement la tête.

- Bien commandant. Dit Steve à contre cœur.

« Elisa va m'arracher les yeux si elle l'apprend ! »Pensa t' il amèrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Votre compagnon aurait-il des ennuis ? Demanda une voix derrière Elisa.

Celle-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la troisième reine. Elisa l'observa un moment, sans pour autant répondre à sa question. Qui lui avait dit pour Steve et elle ?

- Votre odeur est partout sur lui, l'inverse y comprit. Expliqua la reine, ayant sentit son trouble.

- En effet c'est mon compagnon. Répondit Elisa. Des ennuis ? Pas que je sache.

La reine laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre.

- La réunion étant terminé, je vais retourner sur ma ruche. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma navette. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter.

- Si vous y tenez. Dit Elisa en cachant son étonnement.

Elles prirent alors la direction du hangar.

- Cette réunion a été instructive et particulièrement divertissante. Dit la reine en rompant le silence. Vous avez beaucoup de rhétorique.

- Vous voulez parler de ''cette'' reine. Elle m'avait provoqué, je n'ai fait que relever son défi. Mais ravie de vous avoir divertie.

La reine ricana doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire carnassier.

- Et je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas la vrai raison de sa haine pour vous ? Dit la reine plus qu'amusée.

Elisa tourna lentement la tête vers la reine. Le regard pétillant de curiosité.

- Vous avez toute mon attention, mais je me réserve le droit de vous la retirer à tout instant !

Cette fois la reine éclata de rire. Elle observa ensuite Elisa de haut en bas.

- J'apprécie votre sens de l'humour. Avoua t' elle. Mais pour en revenir à cette reine, la vérité est qu'elle est jalouse.

- Jalouse ?! De quoi ? A part ma beauté et ma prestance naturel, qu'a t' elle à m'envier ? Demanda narquoisement Elisa.

- Ahahah...Votre compagnon doit en avoir une petite idée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous autres reines choisissons des mâles pour leur patrimoine génétique. Et votre compagnon était un candidat idéal.


	23. Chapter 23

Elisa s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir.

- Attendez...vous êtes en train de me dire que cette reine convoitait MON compagnon !

- Exactement. Mais jusque ici, ce dernier lui avait obstinément résisté. Dit la reine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elisa se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Comment Steve avait pu lui cacher une telle chose ?! D'abord Salira, ensuite cette reine, qui d'autre ? Mais Elisa se ressaisit et décida de relativiser les faits.

De un : Salira n'était qu'un substitue. « Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui règle son compte à celle-là ! »Pensa Elisa.

De deux : cette reine lui en voulait à mort parce que Steve l'avait choisi elle ! Oui, elle ! Et personne d'autre. Et avec le recule elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Steve ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de cette reine. Si il lui en avait parlé avant la réunion, Elisa se serait fait une joie, même un devoir de tuer sa deuxième rivale.

Et puis elle-même n'était pas irréprochable. Elle qui devait séduire ses victimes pour mieux s'en nourrir.

- Peu importe. Déclara finalement Elisa, en reprenant le chemin du hangar. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je vous ai mis au courant au sujet de votre compagnon et de cette reine ? Supposa la reine.

- Non...Je me demandai simplement pourquoi une reine wraith prenait le temps de discuter avec une créature insolente comme que moi ?

La reine la regarda fixement. Semblant choisir soigneusement ses mots.

- J'ai de la curiosité pour vous. Nous en avons tous. Comprenez que voir une autre espèce de prédateur égal à la notre est très perturbant.

- Les vampires ont toujours existé. Nous sommes cependant une race discrète. Certain moins que d'autre, mais pour notre sécurité et notre survit nous restons volontairement dans l'ombre. J'apprécie quand même que vous mettiez votre orgueil de côté pour venir me parler.

La reine avait été très attentive à la déclaration d'Elisa. Il y avait donc d'autres créatures comme elle.

- Êtes-vous nombreux ? Demanda avidement la reine.

- Je ne saurai le dire. En fait une rencontre entre vampire est assez rare. La plupart d'entre nous voyagent de monde en monde. Si nous nous éternisions sur une planète, les humains s'apercevraient de quelque chose. La galaxie change, mais nous...nous ne changeons pas !

Une certaine nostalgie résonnait dans les paroles de la vampire. « Pour tenir un tel discoure, elle devait être vieille »Pensa la reine.

Elles finirent par arriver dans le hangar. La reine se dirigea vers sa navette et fut bientôt rejoint de deux drones, qui l'escortèrent à l'intérieur. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, elle se retourna vers Elisa.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

- Se sera avec plaisir. Dit Elisa en la saluant d'un léger signe de tête.

Une fois la navette envolée, Elisa fit demi-tour et s'en alla vers ses quartiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques minutes plus tard. Quartiers d'Elisa :**

Elisa préparait soigneusement, mais rapidement ses affaires. Toute excitée à l'idée de de son départ sur la ruche de Steve. Même si elle avait du chagrin, Anaé l'aidait dans cette tâche.

- Voilà maîtresse ! J'ai finis de ranger vos affaires, tous est prêt.

-Merci Anaé. Dans ce cas tu peux retourner aux quartiers des adorateurs.

- Bien maîtresse. Mais...avant je...ce n'est sans doute pas important, mais il y a quelques heures j'ai croisé une femme dans les couloirs. Au début je l'ai prise pour vous, mais quand elle s'est retournée j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle semblait ne pas...vous apprécier. Termina maladroitement la jeune femme.

Elisa leva lentement la tête et un sourire diabolique étira ses belles lèvres rouges.

- Ne t'en fais pas Anaé. La rassura t' elle. Cette femme quittera bientôt cette ruche. Définitivement, je te le promet. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Anaé s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Mais le sourire de la vampire lui restait en mémoire, elle en frissonnait encore. Elle comprenait aisément ce qu'Elisa voulait dire par ''Définitivement''.

De son côté, Elisa commençait sérieusement à penser partir à la recherche de Salira et à un moyen de la tuer. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et ferma les yeux. Méditant.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Anaé avait t' elle oublié quelque chose ? Mais quand Elisa ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard brûlant de Salira.

Celle-ci se tenait en face d'elle. Le visage impassible, seul ses yeux la trahissaient. Elisa pouvait sentir qu'elle avait peur, cependant la haine que cette femme éprouvait pour elle, lui donnait un courage et une force incroyable. Presque fou. La poussant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Salira...Je pensais à toi, justement. Dit la voix faussement enjoué D'Elisa.

- Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes ! Répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Je sais très bien à quoi vous pensiez.

Elisa ne dit rien. Elle se leva lentement de son siège et retira gracieusement ses cheveux en arrière. Puis elle contourna le bureau et se plaça en face de Salira.

- Alors comme çà tu a décidé de me simplifier la tâche et de venir directement me voir.

- Je sais que vous voulez ma mort. Dit froidement Salira.

- Bien sûr, je ne m'en cache pas. Admit Elisa. Et ce n'est pas ton maître qui te sauvera, puisque c'est moi qu'il aime !

- C'est faux ! Il ne vous aime pas ! Il n'éprouve que du désir pour vous ! Pire, vous l'avez envoûté avec votre charme et vos yeux de démon ! S'écria Salira furieuse.

- Oh, il y a plus d'une manière d'envoûter un mâle petite Salira. Dit Elisa contenant mal sa colère. Et je te garantie que ton maître m'aime. Il me l'a clairement fait ressentir quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Quand ses lèvres dévoraient avidement les miennes !

- SILENCE ! Immonde créature, mon maître ne t'aime pas et quand il sera lassé de toi, il te tuera !

Cette fois, les pupilles d'Elisa se fendirent et elle se mit à grogner, montrant ainsi ses crocs menaçant. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Salira.

- Je vais me faire une joie...de te vider de ton sang et d'arracher ton âme et ensuite je les vomis petite garce ! Rugi la vampire folle de rage.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous nourrissiez que des mâles. Rétorqua Salira avec défi, mais qui recula de deux pas.

- J'aime bien me taper les deux ! Répondit Elisa, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Elle rompit alors la distance qui restait entre elle et Salira, mais avant qu'elle ne pu enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou de l'humaine, Elisa sentit une horrible douleur lui déchirer le haut du ventre. Elle poussa un gémissement et son beau visage se crispa sous la douleur. Lentement elle baissa la tête et vit les mains de Salira tenant fermement une dague, plantée dans sa chair.


	24. Chapter 24

Elisa se maudissait elle-même. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et sa colère l'avait aveuglé. Et maintenant elle pouvait sentir son sang couler sur le sol.

Le visage impassible de Salira s'était alors illuminé d'un sourire sadique et triomphant. Sûr d'avoir l'avantage, elle s'amusa à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, arrachant de nouveau gémissement à sa rivale.

- Tu es peut-être immortel, mais tu n'es pas invincible ! Dit la jeune femme, d'une voix fataliste.

Elisa regarda fixement Salira. Son regard d'abord surpris et choqué était maintenant gorgé de haine et d'indignation. Elle leva alors une main, puis dans un geste rapide et puissant, elle frappa violemment la joue de Salira. Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même et s'écroula lourdement au sol, étourdi.

- Oui je ne suis pas invincible, mais on ne me tue pas aussi facilement ! S'écria Elisa en retirant d'un coup sec la dague de son ventre.

Salira reprit peu à peu ses esprits et tâta sa mâchoire douloureuse, puis tourna la tête vers Elisa. Elle constata avec horreur que la blessure sur son ventre commençait déjà à se refermer.

- Tu a vraiment cru que se serai si simple ?! Continua Elisa avec fureur. Tu croyais vraiment que d'autres n'avaient pas déjà essayés de me faire la peau ?! Petite sotte ! Je suis déjà morte ! Et pourtant beaucoup d'autres avant toi on tentés de me tuer encore une fois...on m'a poignarder, brûler vive, pendu, tirer une balle dans la tête, jeter du haut d'un précipice, J'ai subis toute les tortures possible et imaginable ! J'ai était le témoin et la victime de la cruauté des hommes ! Mais voilà, pour votre malheur à tous...J'ai survécu ! Et je survivrai toujours !

Salira n'osait plus bouger. Les paroles de la vampire avaient été prononcés avec force et colère, cependant sa voix était restée belle et mélodieuse, tel un chant. Un chant semblant lui annoncer sa mort prochaine, très prochaine.

Elisa avant d'un pas lent, tenant fermement la dague dans sa main. Ses yeux flamboyant de cruauté et d'un plaisir noir. Affolée, Salira tenta de reculer en rampent vers l'arrière. Mais au lieu de se précipiter sur elle, Elisa se contenta de lui sourire d'une façon moqueuse.

- Quel dommage...Soupira Elisa. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, ta mort aurai été rapide et indolore. Mais en m'agressant...tu m'a tellement mise hors de moi...que je vais t'achever lentement !

Sans plus attendre, Elisa se rua sur la jeune femme dans un rugissement fauve et la plaqua au sol. Salira se débattait tant bien que mal, mais rien à faire, la créature la maintenait au sol avec une force surhumaine. Elle était là, impuissante, étendu par terre avec une vampire furieuse au dessus d'elle.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Cracha l'adoratrice.

- Un monstre ? Peut-être...Admit Elisa en riant. Mais tu n'a encore rien vu.

Elisa planta alors sauvagement la dague dans le bras de Salira, qui poussa un cri désespéré et laissa mêmes quelques larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues. Sa main, désormais libre, Elisa attrapa la gorge de la jeune femme et la tourna doucement sur le côté avant d'y planter férocement ses crocs. Dès les premières gouttes, Elisa dû admettre que le sang de l'adoratrice était sublime. Elle mordit donc plus profondément dans la chair tendre de son cou, Salira se tordant et hurlant de douleur sous elle. La torture dura encore de longues minutes, des minutes semblant des heures pour Salira. La morsure d'Elisa provoquait une douleur aiguë et insupportable dans sa gorge et se répandait dans tous son être. Elle se sentait mourir, lentement, mais sûrement. Elle n'eut bientôt même plus la force de crier. Puis Elisa fini enfin par lâcher prise et se redressa avec grâce au dessus de Salira, la toisant avec mépris et amusement.

- Je dois admettre que tu a un goût délicieux et aussi beaucoup de courage. Souffla doucement Elisa.

Le regard de Salira était presque éteint. Cependant Elisa sentait bien que la jeune femme s'accrochait obstinément à la vie.

- Po...pourquoi ? Demanda la voix faible de Salira.

Elisa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas la question.

- Pourquoi...de tous...l...les wraiths de...l'univers, c'est ''lui'' que...v...vous avez choisi ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les lèvres ensanglanté d'Elisa s'étirèrent en un sourire doux. La vampire se pencha alors lentement près du visage de Salira et retira la dague toujours planté dans son bras. Salira poussa un petit cri, mais ne bougea pas, elle était trop épuisée. Elisa passa une main lascive sur la joue enflée de l'adoratrice, là où elle l'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Parce que je l'aime. Répondit simplement, mais solennellement Elisa.

Puis avant que Salira n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Elisa planta d'un coup vif la dague dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Salira poussa un ultime soupir, puis sa tête tomba sur le côté. Elisa se releva alors avec nonchalance du corps inerte de l'adoratrice, puis afficha un sourire satisfait. Salira était morte !


	25. Chapter 25

**Quelques temps plus tard : **

Dans une grande chambre, pendant la nuit. Elisa réfléchissait calmement, dans les bras de Steve encore endormi. Perdu dans ses pensés, Elisa faisait le point sur la situation. Elle était enfin sur la ruche de son compagnon et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était sûr d'une chose : Elle était heureuse.

Blotti contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son wraith, Elisa se sentait apaisé. Le beau visage de Steve était calme lui aussi, calme et serein, une expression si inhabituelle chez un wraith. Pour un peu elle aurait souhaité que Steve ne se réveille jamais. Qu'il reste pour toujours dans ses bras avec cette expression de bien-être sur le visage. Elle leva alors une main et caressa légèrement du bout des doigts les contours harmonieux du wraith.

« Ahh, mon pauvre Ronon. Quand il saura... » Pensa mélancoliquement Elisa.

Depuis quelques jours, elle pensait de plus en plus à son neveu. Il était encore tôt, mais dans quelques heures la ruche arrivera à proximité d'Atlantis et Elisa appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Todd avait déjà contacté Atlantis il y a plusieurs semaines. Il les avait rencontré dans un de ses laboratoires et avait obtenue des informations sur la peste Hoffan. Ensuite il avait organisé une collaboration avec les scientifiques et médecins d'Atlantis. Et pour que les Atlantes soient plus en confiance, Elisa devait retourner sur Atlantis. Cependant elle y avait posé une condition : Steve devait l'accompagner. Bien sûr celui-ci n'avait pas sauté de joie en apprenant çà ! Et bien sûr encore, les Atlantes allaient lui poser des questions. Pourquoi elle était partie sans rien dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait sur la ruche de Todd ? Avait-elle divulgué des informations sur Atlantis aux wraiths ? Etc...Sheppard quand à lui ne se gênera pas pour demander à Steve comment il s'était échappé autrefois. Elisa sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, quand elle sentit Steve bouger sous ses doigts.

Steve ouvrit doucement les yeux et serra un peu plus Elisa contre son torse.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

-Rien. Je...je crois que j'ai simplement un peu peur. Avoua Elisa.

Steve ricana doucement.

- Toi ! Avoir peur de quelque chose !

-J'ai peur de la réaction de mon neveu.

-Ton neveu ? Ronon Dex.

-Oui. Tu n'est pas sans savoir qu'il a une sainte horreur des waiths.

-Hum, mais ce n'est pas çà qui te préoccupe, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait...j'ai...Elisa marqua une pause. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette ! Parce que tu es mon compagnon.

Steve observa sa compagne de haut en bas. Étant wraith, il ne comprenait pas très bien les liens familiaux qui unissaient les êtres humains.

-Tu tien à lui...

-Oui, même si je ne le lui ait jamais dit. Ronon a une place importante dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'ai trahi. Ça me rendrai tellement...triste.

-...C'est pour çà que tu ne voulais pas retourner sur Atlantis ? Demanda Steve déconcerté.

-Hum.

Un long silence passa. Steve pouvait clairement sentir le trouble et la crainte qu'inspirait cette rencontre à sa compagne. Mais cependant il ne savait pas comment la réconforter, quels mots choisir. Finalement il suivit son instinct et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et entremêla ses doigts dans ses longues mèches noire.

- Si tu craint qu'il te repousse à cause de moi, dans ce cas nous ferions sans doute mieux de ne pas lui parler de nous deux pour le moment. Suggéra Steve.

- Sa pourrait être une solution en effet. Répondit Elisa. Mais c'est mon neveu ! Tôt au tard il s'en rendra compte ou je serai obligée de le lui dire.

-Oui, mais pour le moment autant faire ainsi.

Elisa regard soudain dans le vide. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire moqueur vain étirer ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Demanda Steve surprit.

-Oh rien, je pensais seulement que tu ne pourras pas m'embrasser, ni même me toucher quand nous serons là-bas. Dit Elisa avec malice.

Steve la fixa intensément, sans rien dire. Il fini par l'enlacer avec fougue et la renversa sur le lit. Puis il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Vue comme çà, autant profiter du temps qui nous reste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**Atlantis, salle de contrôle :**

Ronon faisait les cent pas, tel un lion en cage. Déjà lors de leur rencontre dans le laboratoire, il s'était retenu de se jeter sur Todd. Celui-ci lui avait affirmé que sa tante allait très bien et que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'accepte sur sa ruche. Sur le coup il n'en avait pas cru un mot. Mais heureusement ses questions allaient bientôt avoir des réponses. La navette qui devait conduire Elisa sur la cité, venait de se poser et son écervelé de tante n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Calmez-vous mon vieux ! Dit Sheppard.

- Facile à dire ! Rétorqua Ronon.

- Je me demande si elle a changé ? Dit Mckay.

- Qui sait ? Elle avait déjà un foutu caractère avant, alors après quelques mois sur une ruche...Soupira Sheppard.

Ronon soupira lui aussi. Il s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour Elisa. Il avait même entreprit de la chercher, mais rien à faire. Elle était introuvable. En revanche sa joie avait été à son comble quand il avait apprit, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'elle allait venir sur Atlantis. Et maintenant il débordait d'impatience, décidément elle prenait tous son temps. Comme d'habitude.

Finalement l'une des porte de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit pour faire place à Elisa. Sans réfléchir, Ronon se rua sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il entendit Elisa rire et lui rendre chaleureusement son étreinte.

-Tu m'a manqué aussi. Souffla doucement Elisa.

Ronon allait répondre, mais un petit raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Il releva alors la tête et regarda derrière Elisa. Il se dégagea vivement d'Elisa et lança un regard haineux au wraith qui se tenait juste derrière elle. De leur côté, Sheppard et les autres regardèrent le wraith avec stupéfaction.

-Steve ?!

Le wraith se contenta de pousser un petit grognement méprisant. Il soutenu cependant le regard de Ronon.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ronon. Le rassura Elisa. Il m'accompagne le temps de mon séjour ici.

Ronon tourna violemment la tête vers Elisa.

- Ton séjour ! Tu ne reste pas ?!S'exclama t-il surprit et mécontent.

-Euh, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai à vous parler Elisa. Dit soudainement la voix de Samantha Carter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dans la salle de réunion : **

Elisa était fièrement, mais calmement assise en bout de table. A l'autre bout se tenait Samantha Carter, Sheppard et Surtout Roxelane ! Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs sauté au cou. Elisa avait également apprit que son amie était restée sur Atlantis depuis son départ. Elle avait occupé ses anciens quartiers en attendant patiemment son retour. Elle avait aussi, hélas, provoquer une véritable hécatombe de cœurs brisés !

- Eh bien, Elisa. Commença Samantha. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

-A merveille colonel.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, Todd nous avait prévenu de votre arrivé. Samantha grimaça un peu. Et aussi que vous serez escortée par un wraith.

-Qui de plus est ce cher Steve!Ajouta narquoisement Sheppard.

- Vous n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. Affirma Elisa. Il sait très bien ce maîtriser et ne posera aucun problème !

- Je l'espère bien. Reprit Samantha. Mais par sécurité il sera menotté et escorté par des marines lors de ses déplacements, Il dormira également en cellule.

-NON! S'écria Elisa avec fureur. Il n'est pas dangereux ! Et de toute façon il n'acceptera jamais de retourner en cellule comme avant et je le comprend !

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Mais Elisa...

- Il dormira dans mes anciens quartiers. Déclara Elisa. Si toutefois tu n'y vous pas d'inconvénient Roxelane ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Moi si ! Répondit Samantha. Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez Elisa.

-Que ce soit clair, colonel...Si vous n'acceptez pas mes conditions, Steve et moi partirons immédiatement !

« Oh non, ne part pas si vite Elisa »Supplia mentalement Roxelane. « En plus ce wraith est à croquer ! ».

A la grande surprise de Roxelane, Elisa renifla fortement. Signe que les paroles de son amie l'avait énervée.

Mais Carter et Sheppard interprétèrent plus ce signe, comme si Elisa allait mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Continua Roxelane.

« Ne touche pas à Steve ! » Répondit froidement Elisa.

- Nous allons réfléchir à votre requête. Dit simplement Samantha.

« Pourquoi ? »

- Colonel...Dit Elisa en reprenant un ton calme. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, que Steve ne posera aucun problème. Je lui en ait déjà parlé avant de venir ici.

« Et qu'en à toi Roxe, je le répète...Tu ne le touche pas ! ».

Roxelane regarda son amie avec étonnement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Soit je ne le toucherait pas, mais toi, pourquoi tu me l'interdit et pourquoi tu tient tant à son confort ? »

-Vous êtes sûr de vous Elisa ? Demanda Sheppard peu convaincu.

Elisa ne répondit pas toute suite. Elle commençait à avoir la migraine à discuter à la fois avec Sheppard et Samantha et en plus mentalement avec Roxelane.

- Oui, je n'ai aucun doutes sur Steve et il à toute ma confiance. Cependant faîte attention Sheppard...Il ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup !

« Elisa, répond ! Il a quoi de spécial ce wraith ? Et en plus pourquoi il a droit à tes quartiers ? »Insista Roxelane.

« Roxe fous-moi la paix ! Tu me donne mal à la tête ! »

« C'est vrai quoi ! En plus il est super sexy et... »Roxelane marqua une pause. « Non...noooon, j'y crois pas ! ».

« Et merde ! »Pensa Elisa exaspérée.

- Je m'en doute bien. Admit Sheppard. Mais au fait il vous dit comment il s'était échappé ? Demanda t-il très curieux.

« J'y crois pas ! »Continua Roxelane. « C'est pour çà que tu veux pas que je m'approche de lui, wooou! La salope, t'es déjà sur le coup ! ».

« Reste poli s'il te plaît ! » ''S'exclama'' Elisa à bout de nerf.

- Non Sheppard. Je ne lui ait pas posé la question et sincèrement c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Répondit simplement Elisa.

« Je veux tout savoir ! Faut à tout prix que tu me raconte ! ». Exigea Roxelane, plus excitée que jamais.

« Roxe pitiéééé ! Tu me fait mal au crâne là ! » ''S'écria'' Elisa.

« Ok,ok. J'arrête, mais je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas tout dit ! Je veux savoir ! ».

- Bien Elisa. Dans ce cas si il arrive quelque chose, vous en serez tenu pour responsable! Déclara fermement Samantha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Dans la salle de contrôle :**

Ronon et Steve se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence. Steve pouvait sentir des émotions très fortes émanent de l'humain : de la haine, du mépris, mais aussi de la curiosité.

Steve avait également prit le temps de le détailler. L'humain était de grande taille et possédait une stature imposante. Il avait aussi un regard sombre. Mais même si il était le neveu de sa compagne, Steve se dit qu'il n'y avait pas une grande ressemble entre eux. Sauf un tatouage...Un tatouage que Steve avait déjà remarqué dans le beau cou de sa compagne. En regardant mieux l'humain, Steve s'était aperçu qu'il avait le même tatouage, lui aussi dans le cou. Steve en avait donc déduit que ce tatouage était sûrement le symbole de leur famille.

- Alors comme çà vous escortez ma tante. Fini par dire Ronon, brisant ainsi le silence.

Steve ne répondit pas. Il leva légèrement tête et le fixa avec dédain. Teyla observait la scène, inquiète. Quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est elle que Steve regardait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, ainsi que Sheppard et tous les autres. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Elisa était revenu ici en compagnie de ce wraith.

Par précaution, plusieurs marines se tenait autour de lui. Faisait semblant de les ignorer, Steve se déplaça lentement dans la salle. Quand il avait été capturé il y a environ deux ans, il n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de contempler cette cité. Même si il préférait de loin la pénombre d'une ruche, il dû admettre que la cité des lantiens était très impressionnante. Puis Steve recentra son attention sur Ronon. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous allez me dévisageait longtemps comme çà, humain? Lâcha finalement Steve exaspéré.

Ronon allait répliquer sèchement, mais il fut encore une fois interrompu par un bruit. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que la porte de la salle de réunion venait de s'ouvrir. Le colonel Carter, Sheppard et Roxelane sortirent à tour de rôle. Elisa sortit la dernière et s'avança lentement vers l'escalier. Steve la regardait fixement. Mais Elisa, elle, regarda à peine les personnes présentes dans la salle et descendit gracieusement les marches, puis elle se dirigea vers Steve. Ronon voulu parler, mais il fut toute suite arrêté quand Elisa leva la main pour le stopper.

-Pardonne-moi Ronon, mais ces trois là m'ont épuisée. Dit-elle en désignent Roxelane, Sheppard et Samantha. Rejoint-moi dans la salle d'entraînement dans une heure. Je répondrai alors à tes questions.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle fit un signe de tête à Steve, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive.

- Inutile de nous escorter messieurs. Dit-elle à l'adresse des marines. Je connais le chemin.

-Oui, vous pouvaient les laisser passer. Confirma Samantha Carter.

Satisfaite, Elisa partit à travers les couloirs familiers de la cité, suivi de Steve.

« Je te veux, maintenant ! »Lui dit soudainement Steve, en se connectent à son esprit.

« Si ça peu attendre deux minutes, ça m'arrangerai ! »

Elisa avait bien sentit la frustration et l'agacement que les humains d'Atlantis provoquaient chez son compagnon. Elle avait aussi sentit son regard brûlant, quand elle été en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier. Elle accéléra alors le pas, sentent le désir la gagner elle aussi. Naturellement, Steve y était pour quelque chose. Laissant volontairement libre court à son propre désir à travers leur connexion.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, Elisa constata avec soulagement que Roxelane avait laissé à peu près ses quartiers intacte. Mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée quand Steve la saisit presque violemment entre ses bras puissant.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas parler de notre relation à ton neveu. Dit Steve en la déshabillant avec empressement.

-C'est sûr. Répondit Elisa. Il t'aurait sans doute sauté à la gorge. Mais...nous parlerons de çà plus tard. Dit-elle en percevant clairement l'érection du wraith contre son bas-ventre.

Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et captura voracement les lèvres de Steve. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elle l'attira sauvagement dans la chambre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Plus tard, dans la salle d'entraînement :**

Ronon avait patiemment attendu Elisa dans la salle d'entraînement. Curieusement, elle apparut exactement à l'heure dite et ils discutaient maintenant, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu es partit ? S'exclama Ronon. Elisa soupira.

-Tu ne m'aurai jamais laissé partir si je te l'avait dit. De plus je voulais vivre sur une ruche, être dans un monde de prédateur. J'en avait assez d'Atlantis. Elisa regarda Ronon un instant. Tu as toujours eut cette manie d'oublier ce que je suis !

-Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

-J'espère bien ! Je serai vexée sinon ! S'exclama ironiquement Elisa.

Puis le silence retomba. Elisa se doutait bien que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Mais elle se disait aussi qu'avec le temps, il devait y être habitué.

-Et...ce wraith, je peux savoir pourquoi il est ici et pourquoi il n'est pas en cellule ?

Elisa releva brusquement la tête. Ronon n'avait pas caché sa haine et son mépris quand il avait dit ''ce wraith''. Elle soupira de plus belle.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec le colonel Carter et Sheppard. Steve n'est pas un danger et...

-Oh je t'en prie Elisa. La coupa sèchement Ronon. Un wraith, c'est un danger constant ! Et tu sait mieux que moi, qu'un bon wraith est un wraith mort !

- Je ne serai pas si catégorique! Rétorqua Elisa.

- Et pourquoi il est dans tes quartiers au lieu d'être en cellule ? Continua Ronon.

- Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté d'être enfermé et...en ma compagnie, tu peut être sûr qu'il ne tentera rien.

Ronon l'observa peu convaincu. Mais de toute façon, Elisa se disait qu'il ne risquait pas de découvrir la vérité sur elle et Steve avant un bout de temps ! Pour lui cela devait sûrement être inconcevable que sa tante ait un wraith pour amant.

- Oh quelle tête en l'air je fais ! S'exclama soudainement Elisa, pour changer de sujet. T'es là à me poser des questions et moi j'oublie de t'en poser aussi. Comment ça se passe entre Amélia et toi ?

Ronon lui lança un regard surprit, puis parut gêné. Décidément il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

-...Oh...rien on est juste amis.

-Amis?! Répéta Elisa choquée. Tu te moque de moi ? Elle te plaît beaucoup pourtant !

-Oui, mais on est juste amis, rien de plus.

- Attend, attend...elle sait se battre, elle est intelligente, elle a la classe, la beauté...et vous êtes ''juste amis'' ?!

Ronon se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais Elisa n'était pas dupe. Avant de quitter Atlantis, elle avait bien vue la façon dont Ronon regardait Amélia. Une femme, qu'elle soit vampire ou humaine, remarquait et respirait ce genre de chose à plein nez ! Pourtant Ronon refusait obstinément de l'avouer !

-Dans ce cas...je ne t'ai vraiment pas bien élevé ! Déclara Elisa avec indignation. Ronon, tu te rend compte que tu affronte la mort tous les jours, mais que t'es même pas capable de dire à une femme qu'elle t'intéresse !

-Mais puisque je te dit que...

- Ce que MOI, j'essaie de te dire c'est que cette femme là, est toute aussi belle intérieurement, qu'extérieurement...et elle ne sera pas toujours disponible !

La vérité. Elisa venait de lui cracher la vérité à la figure. Ronon fut bien obligé de lui accorder cette petite victoire. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Lui-même n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait quand Amélia était dans la même pièce que lui ou quand il la voyait au loin, devant l'une des consoles de la tour de contrôle. Dans ces moments là, il ressentait toujours un long frisson lui traverser le dos et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour détourner le regard. Mais brusquement, il cessa ses réflexions, quand il entendit Elisa ricaner.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire dans mes pensés ! S'exclama Ronon, furieux.

-Ha ha, Excuse-moi, mais s'était trop tentent ! Dit Elisa, morte de rire. Et il semblerait que je prit la main dans le sac !

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à Amélia. Celle-ci d'abord surprise, ne bougea pas.

- Oh désolé ! Je...

-Amélia ! Je vous en prie, entrez ! S'exclama Elisa, sur un ton joyeux. Justement on parlaient de vous !

Ronon lui jeta alors un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire en plus la vampire. Amélia entra doucement dans la salle et s'approcha de Ronon.

- Bonjours à tous les deux, euh...je suis venue pour notre entraînement, mais je peux repasser ?

- Non, non. S'enquit Elisa. On avaient finis de toute façon. Je vous laisse la place.

Elisa ne pu s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme. De toute les femmes de la cité, Amélia avait toujours était sa candidate préféré pour devenir la future compagne de Ronon.

- Quoi ? Demanda finalement Amélia, se sentant scruté à la loupe.

-Oh rien. Répondit Elisa, feignant l'innocence. Je faisais juste remarquer à notre cher Ronon, que toutes bonnes occasions à une durée de vie limité !

Puis elle se leva et quitta tranquillement la salle. Plus heureuse que jamais !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques semaines plus tard :**

les recherches sur la peste Hoffan avançaient, lentement, mais elles avançaient. Trop lentement au goût de Steve, mais pour Elisa cela lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec son neveu et quelques uns de ses rare amis d'Atlantis. Todd était également venu de temps à autres donner à un coup de main aux recherches et vérifier que la collaboration ce passait bien. Mais compte tenu de ses importantes occupations, il devait souvent s'absenter.

Ce jour là, Elisa se dirigeait tranquillement vers les laboratoires, elle passa par la salle de contrôle et surprit un début de conversation entre Carter, Teyla et Ronon.

-...Et ce héros, vous savez comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Carter.

-Non. Répondit Teyla. L'athosien qui m'a rapporté les actions de cet individu y a fait référence comme étant le...le grand héros du village, un fabuleux guerrier qui possède des dons magiques.

-Nous sommes déjà allés sur cette planète, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir que vous m'ayez parlé de ce super héros. Insista Carter.

-Sûrement quelqu'un de chez moi ! Supposa Ronon.

-Dans ce cas, d'où qu'il vienne, il serai bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme çà de notre côté. Conclu Carter.

-Vous partaient en mission ? Retentit alors la voix d'Elisa.

Les trois humains sursautèrent.

- Ah c'est vous Elisa. Dit Carter.

-Ben oui, apparemment. Répondit narquoisement cette-dernière.

-Vous avez entendu notre conversation ? Demanda Teyla.

-Oui en effet. Et j'avoue être très intéressée.

-Méfions nous des rumeurs. Dit alors la voix de Sheppard. A mon avis l'imagination des athosiens est très fertile.

Sheppard venait tout juste d'arriver et fut bientôt rejoint par Mckay et Carson.

-Oh je vous en prie colonel. Protesta Teyla. Je vous le redis, mon ami athosien qui m'a parlé des exploits de ce héros, à dit qu'il l'avait vu se dresser contre des hommes armés.

-Je le fais tout le temps. Dit Ronon.

Elisa regarda l'équipe au grand complet et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

-Donc vous partaient tous en mission. Dit-elle d'une voix amère.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Pff...c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent !

- Si vous vouliez tant venir avec nous en mission, il fallait rester sur Atlantis. Dit narquoisement Mckay.

-Allez crever Mckay ! Répondit Elisa d'une voix tranchante. Je vous signale que pendant que vous allez faire mumuse sur une planète, nos recherches sur la peste Hoffan ralentissent et moi je m'ennuie ferme à rester entre quatre murs !

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? Proposa Ronon.

Les yeux d'Elisa se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant. Trop heureuse de cette proposition plus que tentante, mais elle tourna la tête vers Carter.

- Je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mais pas tout suite. Je ne tient pas à ce que vous partiez en laissant le wraith sans surveillance. Si vous voulez partir en mission avec les autres, le wraith devra soit: être en cellule le temps de votre absence ou soit retourner sur sa ruche.

-Vos conditions me semble raisonnable. Admit Elisa, elle se tourna vers le groupe. Partez, je vous rejoindraient plus tard. Je vais également contacter la ruche et demander à ce qu'une navette vienne chercher Steve...je pense que ça lui fera du bien à lui aussi de quitter cette cité pendant quelques heures.


	28. Chapter 28

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Cela avait était plus long que prévu, mais à son plus grand soulagement, Elisa pu enfin traverser la porte des étoiles. L'équipe de Sheppard était partit tôt dans la matinée et heureusement pour Elisa, le groupe n'était pas encore revenu, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller les rejoindre. Quand à Steve, celui-ci n'avait pas caché sa joie de retourner sur sa ruche, même pour quelques heures. Mais il n'était pas rassuré non plus de laisser sa compagne partir seule à l'aventure. Cependant, étant très persuasive, Elisa l'avait convaincu que tout irai bien et qu'il pouvait partir tranquille.

Maintenant elle pouvait sentir le vent caresser son visage et un beau soleil illuminer les boucles de ses cheveux. Devant elle s'étendait une belle prairie à l'herbe verte. La prairie était entouré d'une petite forêt, au-delà se trouvait le village où devait normalement se trouver Sheppard et son équipe. En regardant plus attentivement, Elisa pu distinguer le haut d'un clocher. Elle partit donc dans sa direction, jusqu'à arriver près d'un sentier. Elle le suivit et prit le temps d'observer le paysage. Bien qu'elle avait quitté Atlantis parce qu'elle s'y ennuyait, Elisa devait bien admettre que ces petites excursions lui manquaient. Car même si elle s'y plaisait, vivre sur une ruche ne lui permettait pas de voyager comme elle le voudrait. Sans parler de Steve. Il était tellement possessif, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de limiter ses déplacements et ses missions à l'extérieur de la ruche. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Elisa s'approchait du village, elle pu apercevoir plusieurs maisons, toute faites en générale de brique rouge. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus ce village lui rappelait Satéda, quand elle devait avoir dans les 4 000 ans. Bientôt des voix se firent entendre, Elisa en conclu qu'elle ne devait plus être loin de l'entré du village.

Mais subitement, Elisa s'arrêta net. Des coups de feu venaient de retentir, suivit par les cris des villageois affolés. Sans attendre, Elisa sortit du chemin et contourna l'enceinte du village. Les coups de feu n'avaient pas cessés, mais ils avait tout de même diminués. La vampire se concentra et en quelques secondes vola jusqu'au dessus de l'enceinte et atterri sur le toit d'une maison. Aussi silencieuse et aussi souple qu'un chat, elle avança prudemment de toit en toit, jusqu'à arriver sur le toit d'une maison situé au centre du village. Il y avait encore quelques cris, mais les coups de feu avaient enfin cessés. Elle se cacha derrière une épaisse cheminée et huma l'air. Une multitudes d'odeurs lui parvenu, mais trop hélas pour qu'elle puisse distinguer celle de Ronon ou d'un autres membre de l'équipe. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil furtif et observa la scène. Au centre de la place se trouvait une petite marre, ainsi que plusieurs banc. Elle vit des villageois apeurés courir dans tous les sens, mais apparemment aucun blessés. Les coups de feu avaient donc étaient tirés dans le vide. Pourquoi ? Par qui ?

Mais Elisa n'eut pas besoin de cogiter longtemps, car bientôt elle aperçut des hommes armés en uniforme. Pas n'importe lequel ! Des uniformes Genii !

« Étrange ! Pourquoi Ladon enverrait-il des hommes armés dans un petit village paisible ? » Pensa Elisa.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Car elle vit un homme discuter avec deux officiers. Sa silhouette...elle la connaissait, son odeur également. Elisa ne pu empêcher ses mains de se crisper sous la colère. Quand l'homme fini par se retourner, Elisa n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité cet l'humain : Acastus Kolya !

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est une blague ! » Pensa Elisa furieuse. Le jour où elle pouvait enfin prendre l'air, il faillait que ce type soit dans les parages !

En tout cas, elle commençais à comprendre pourquoi des geniis se trouvaient dans le village. Pour Sheppard et son équipe ! Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Kolya était recherché. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se montrer si ça n'en valait pas la peine ! Cependant elle ne voyait Sheppard nulle part, ni Teyla, Ronon, Mckay ou Carson ! Dans ce cas où étaient-ils ? Étaient-ils morts ? Capturés ? En fuite ?

Que de questions sans réponses.

Elisa réfléchit un instant. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il devait bien y avoir une douzaines d'hommes et peut-être même plus. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait passés la porte des étoiles au bon moment, car si Sheppard et son équipe n'avaient pas encore étés capturés, la porte était sûrement surveillé maintenant. Elle soupira. Que faire ?

Elle décida finalement de se rapprocher et glissa sans un bruit dans une petite ruelle, entre deux maisons. Elle se plaqua contre le mur. Son ouïe plus développé que celle d'un humain, lui permit alors d'entendre la conversation.

- Réunissez les hommes, allez jusqu'à la porte des étoiles et restez en fraction là-bas. Dit la voix grave de Kolya à un de ses officiers.

Elisa tapota doucement ses griffes contre le mur, pensive. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps. Elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que Kolya ne s'en irait pas avant d'avoir mit la main sur ses amis. C'est alors qu'une idée machiavélique traversa l'esprit de la vampire. Après tout elle aussi avait un compte à régler avec Kolya. Si Ronon et les autres tentaient de s'enfuir, elle pourrait faire diversion ou si ils s'étaient fait capturer, elle pouvait aisément manipuler l'esprit de Kolya pour les libérer. Mais ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'est s'amuser un peu avec Kolya. Même si elle le méprisait, Elisa savait que Kolya était intelligent ! Il avait fait le fière lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était en cellule. Elisa le connaissait bien et lui aussi la connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts. Kolya savait qu'elle était dangereuse, que les mains libres et sans cellule pour les séparer, il ne pouvait rien tenter contre elle, sans risquer sa vie. Sûr d'elle, Elisa se déplaça à vitesse vampirique vers le rebord de la marre. Juste derrière Kolya.

Kolya était toujours en train de discuter avec ses officiers. Quelque heures plus tôt, il avait été contacté par d'anciens geniis, devenu des mercenaires aujourd'hui. Ces hommes lui avait demandé de les accepter dans les forces rebelle genii, en échange ces mercenaires lui avait révélé qu'un groupe de voyageurs venant d'Atlantis se trouvaient actuellement sur une planète, dont ils connaissaient l'adresse. Et surtout que Sheppard faisait partit de cette équipe. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion, mais pour le moment Sheppard était introuvable ! Il venait alors de donner l'ordonner de surveiller la porte des étoiles.

-...quand à vous, interrogez les villageois. Ordonna t-il au deuxième officier.

-Si toutefois ils leur reste assez de voix pour vous répondre ! Dit soudainement une voix moqueuse.

Le sang de Kolya se glaça. Ses hommes se retournèrent d'un trait, mais Kolya, lui, se retourna lentement. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Il ne rêvait pas ! Elisa Dex se tenait juste en face de lui, tranquillement assise sur le rebord de la marre, plus belle que jamais ! La vampire affichait d'ailleurs un sourire radieux.

-Vous ! Souffla simplement Kolya.

-Moi ! Répondit Elisa, de sa belle voix moqueuse et séduisante.

Sans en attendre l'ordre, les hommes de Kolya braquèrent leurs armes sur l'intruse. Mais à leur grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

- Je vous en prie...ne vous donnaient pas cette peine ! Vous savez que c'est inutile, n'est-ce pas, _Kolya _!

Kolya lui répondit par un faible sourire, qui disparut aussitôt. Puis il ordonna à ses hommes de baisser les armes.

- Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Dit Kolya d'une voix neutre.

- Que serait la vie sans ses petites surprises ! Répondit Elisa, sur une note joyeuse.

Son sourire...son sourire l'ensorcelait, mais Kolya se sentait aussi bouillir de rage, car il connaissait assez bien cette créature, pour savoir qu'elle le faisait exprès.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Curieusement, Elisa lui répondit par un sourire amusé et lui signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Instinctivement Kolya obéit. Il s'assit à sa gauche, mais cette proximité faisait naître en lui des émotions toute aussi violente les une que les autres. Du désir, savoir qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher la peau dénudé de son cou. Mais aussi de la peur, car un coup de griffe, un seul et il était mort !

- Dîtes à vos chiens d'aller faire un tour. Ordonna calmement Elisa.

Kolya lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il voulu même refuser, mais Elisa le devança.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger. Lui souffla t-elle armé d'un sourire irrésistible.

Ne trouvant pas la force de résister, Kolya obéit encore une fois et ordonna aux gardes de s'éloigner. Il recentra son attention sur Elisa et la vit jouer avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure.

- Pour répondre à votre question...Commença Elisa. Il se trouve que je devais rejoindre Sheppard et son équipe dans ce charment village, mais curieusement...ils ne sont pas là. Et chose encore plus curieuse VOUS, vous êtes là, je me demandais donc si vous ne les auriez pas vu ?

-Non, je ne les ait pas encore trouvés. Mais sa ne saurait tarder. Répondit simplement Kolya.

-Hum...Dans ce cas vous serez aimable de me prévenir si vous les trouvez avant moi.

- Ah, et pourquoi je vous préviendrai ? La défia Kolya.

- Pour ne pas me contrarier.

Devant l'expression perplexe de Kolya, Elisa ricana. Puis elle tourna la tête et admira l'eau magnifiquement bleuté de la petite marre. Kolya, lui, contemplait les formes voluptueuses du corps de la vampire, ses courbes si féminine, simplement vêtu d'une chemise rouge, recouvert d'un corset, qui laissait légèrement entrevoir une poitrine généreuse et d'un pantalon moulant recouvrant la chair ferme de ses cuisses. Il l'observait avec une fascination et une luxure évidente. Comme si il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire : Elisa à côté de lui, tranquillement assise à regarder l'eau. L'eau qui avec les reflets du soleil, projetait des jets de lumières bleuté, qui ondulaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. Ses beaux et long cheveux noir qui touchaient presque la surface de l'eau. Ses fines épaules, qui malgré sa chemise, étaient légèrement dénudés. L'envie de les touchaient, de les embrasser le brûlait de l'intérieur.

-...Elisa, je...

Elisa tourna la tête vers Kolya, faisant ainsi voler ses cheveux en arrière et plongea son regard argenté dans celui de Kolya. Elle posa lascivement une main sur l'épaule gauche de sa proie et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

- Si vous trouvez les Atlantes avant moi...vous me les livrerez n'est-ce pas ? Lui chuchota t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je...

La vue de Kolya commença à se brouiller. Il sentait son esprit sombrer peu à peu dans une douce et délicieuse torpeur. Il pouvait presque sentir la fraîcheur des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de la créature.

-N'est-ce pas ? Insista Elisa en un ultime murmure.

Kolya ne répondit pas. Son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. Dans un sourire lubrique, Elisa esquiva les lèvres de Kolya et alla déposer les siennes dans son cou.

-BAS LES PATTES DEMON! S'écria une voix furieuse.

Avant qu'Elisa n'est pu relever la tête, elle sentit une petite douleur dans son épaule droite. Elle se redressait dans un rugissement terrible et toisa d'un regard impitoyable le second officier de Kolya. Celui-ci venait de lui tirer dessus et pointait encore son arme sur elle. Ignorant Kolya toujours étourdit, elle se rua sur le soldat et d'un geste vif et rageur, lui trancha gorge. Elisa entendit alors les autres gardes, alertés par les cris, revenir à toute allure. Elle se tourna vers Kolya.

- Nous nous reverrons !

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit a travers les rues désertes du village.


	29. Chapter 29

**Plus loin, dans une maison du village : **

Sheppard et les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans une maison, mais pas n'importe la quel : Celle Lucius Lavin.

Ce fameux guerrier, dont ils avaient entendu parler n'était autre que Lucius. Sheppard n'y avait évidemment pas cru, ni les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Mais ils avaient vite découvert qu'en réalité, Lucius possédait une sorte de bouclier Lantien, placé juste sur sa poitrine. Le rendant invincible. Ronon s'était d'ailleurs blessé la main en essayant de le frapper. Avec ce bouclier, Lucius était devenu un héros aux yeux des villageois. Il avait même le culot de leur raconter ses soi-disant aventures. Des aventures qu'il avait lu dans les rapports de missions, quand il était venu sur Atlantis. Comme la fois où un insecte s'était accroché au cou de Sheppard ou quand ce dernier était tombé amoureux d'une ancienne. Cet imbécile de Lucius n'avait aucun scrupule à s'approprier ces histoires et s'en enorgueillir.

Ensuite, Sheppard et les autres voulurent quitter le village, mais des hommes armés étaient apparut de nulle part. Lucius les avait donc chassé sans effort, ce qui renforça l'admiration que les villageois lui vouaient déjà. Par la suite Lucius était partit seul dans la forêt, mais n'étant pas dupe, Sheppard et sont équipe l'avait suivit. Ils avaient alors découvert Lucius en grande discutions avec un des hommes qui les avaient attaqués quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas besoin d'être devin, pour comprendre que c'était Lucius qui avait orchestré l'attaque du village. En retournant il village, Ils étaient allés voir Lucius pour lui demander des comptes et surtout pour le persuader de dire la vérité aux villageois. Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu sortir de la maison, des coups de feu se firent entendre. Sheppard avait jeté un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, quand il aperçut Kolya au dehors.

- Se sont des geniis au service du commandant Koly...

-Oui je sais tout sur le commandant Kolya et les geniis. Le coupa Lucius. Quand j'étais sur Atlantis, j'ai beaucoup lu les rapports de m...

-Beaucoup lu les rapports de nos missions, merci on sait ! Le coupa Sheppard à son tour.

- Sa s'annonce très mal, en tout cas. Dit Carson, d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais non au contraire. Protesta Lucius. C'est pour moi une très bonne occasion de renforcer ma place dans la communauté. Ils vont me faire une parade après çà, vous verraient ! Sur ces mots, il voulu prendre le chemin de le sortit.

- Attendez ! L'arrêta Sheppard. Vous comptez chasser seul Kolya et sa bande ? Lui demanda t-il narquoisement.

-Oui, avec mon bouclier personnel je risque rien.

-Et si ils mettent le village à feu et à sang, vous ferez quoi ? Demanda Mckay.

-...sa serai pas sympa de leur part. Répondit simplement Lucius.

- ''pas sympa'', c'est ce qu'ils sont ! Rectifia Sheppard.

- Quelqu'un les a renseignés de notre présence ici. Ajouta Ronon.

- Alors allez s'y. Dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers Sheppard. Tuez les.

-...Excellente idée ! Souffla Sheppard, en chargeant son arme.

Il marcha vers la porte, mais Teyla l'arrêta.

-Colonel, non !

-Juste Kolya ! Insista Sheppard.

-Ses soldats vont riposter !

-Elle a raison. S'exclama Ronon. Va falloir qu'on les tuent tous !...Cela dit, c'est pas moi que sa dérange.

-Dans ce cas, tuons les ! Déclara Sheppard.

-John !

-Quoi ?!Demanda Sheppard, agacé.

-Vous ne ferez pas çà ! Affirma Teyla.

-Vous me connaissez mal Teyla, je vais les...

-Si on engage le combat contre eux, on ne pourra éviter de blesser certains habitants. Expliqua Teyla, sur un ton de diplomate. Laissons Kolya fouiller le village, il ne nous trouvera pas et il repartira tranquillement sans faire d'histoires.

- Et il n'y aura pas de blessés. Ajouta Carson. Je pense que Teyla a absolument raison.

-Vous voulaient vous cacher ? Dit Sheppard d'une voix moqueuse.

- Disons une dissimulation stratégique, si vous préférez. Rectifia Mckay.

-J'ai l'endroit idéal pour çà ! S'exclama Lucius.

- Oh, çà, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Rétorqua Sheppard.

Lucius se dirigea vers une horloge, accroché au mur et tourna la grande aiguille sur le 6. Un petit ''clic'' se fit entendre et le mur où se trouvait l'horloge s'ouvrit. Laissant place à une sorte de chambre secrète.

-Voyaient-vous, j'aime me divertir et il arrive parfois...qu'il y est un mari jaloux qui vienne pour chercher sa femme. Alors pour éviter un scénario catastrophe...

-On a compris, sa va!S'exclama Sheppard, exaspéré.

- Je vous dirai quand les méchants seront partit. Dit Lucius.

Tous entrèrent dans la chambre secrète, mais avant que Lucius ne referme la porte, Sheppard se retourna et toisa Lucius avec un air d'avertissement.

-Ne faîte pas l'idiot Lucius. Vous leurs direz qu'on est simplement partit et quand ils auront quittés les lieux, on s'occupera d'eux nous-mêmes ! Alors surtout...PAS d'héroïsme, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Parfaitement clair. Répondit Lucius, d'une façon légère.

-Je suis sérieux! Insista Sheppard.

-Oui je serai tranquille. Dit Lucius en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Je ne jouerai pas au héros.

Peu convaincu, Sheppard entra tout de même dans la pièce secrète et Lucius referma la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Kolya observait le corps sans vie de son officier. Comme à chaque fois, lors de leurs rencontres, Kolya était subjugué par le charme et l'assurance d'Elisa. Mais là où cette femme passait, elle entraînait toujours la mort avec elle. Il avait encore perdu un soldat. Tout çà parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dominer ses instincts quand la vampire était dans les parages. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à la voir. Selon ses informateurs, elle avait quitté Atlantis et n'avait plus montré signe de vie depuis. Pourquoi les ancêtres avaient mis cette femme sur sa route ?

Elisa l'obsédait, le consumait de l'intérieur. Mais le pire s'était que la vampire savait très bien ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui et elle en jouait ! Elle arrivait maintenant à l'ensorcelait de plus en plus vite et cela causait la mort de ses troupes...Ses troupes, ses soldats. Si il n'y mettait pas vite un terme, ses hommes penseront qu'il n'est plus à la hauteur. Il fallait qu'il se domine et qu'il chasse cette femme de ses pensés, mais rien à faire. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage angélique revenait le hanter.

« Elle doit mourir... »Soupira l'esprit de Kolya. « Ou peut-être...Non ! Impossible »

Kolya ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elisa n'accepterait jamais d'être à lui ! Elle est trop fière et trop froide. Même si il se serai volontiers damné autrefois pour la posséder. Mais cela n'était plus d'actualité.

Cependant il devait regagner la confiance de ses hommes et se débarrasser de son obsession. Rien que le fait de la savoir quelque part dans le village le perturbait. Elle pouvait être n'importe où ! L'observer du haut d'un toit, d'une ruelle, par une fenêtre...Attendant patiemment le moment opportun pour surgir. Kolya se secoua intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il devait encore mettre la main sur Sheppard et les autres membres de son équipe.

- Que faisons-nous commandant ? Demanda soudainement un soldat.

-Envoyez d'autres hommes vers la porte des étoiles. Personne ne doit la franchir, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvés les Atlantes.

- Bon aller, ça suffit ! Dit une voix, juste derrière Kolya.

Il se retourna et vit un homme. Il était plutôt grand, mais un peu corpulent. Les cheveux brin et court, il était aussi vêtu d'un long manteau gris sombre.

-Veilliez partir immédiatement. Continua L'homme. Cette ville est sous ma protection.

-Tien donc ! Dit Kolya amusé.

-Oui. Soit vous partaient de votre plein gré, soit je vous y oblige. A vous de voir.

Kolya ne répondit pas. Il toisa l'homme avec indifférence, puis il leva son arme sur lui et tira. Mais curieusement, l'homme ne bougea pas. Il ne saignait même pas. Il y avait juste eu un bref rayon de lumière verte là où Kolya avait tiré. Comme si la balle avait rencontré un mur.

-Intéressent. Dit Kolya, en s'approchant de l'homme.

- C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. Dit l'homme en signe de provocation.

-Et bien en fait...non ! J'ai des ressources.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

« Enfer et Damnation ! » Pensa Elisa. Folle de rage.

Elle y était presque. Encore une ou deux secondes de plus et elle aurait réussi à ensorceler Kolya. A le manipuler comme une marionnette, entre ses doigts experts. Elle fut tenté de lui voler quelques gouttes de sang, si seulement cet officier de malheur n'était pas intervenu. Maintenant Kolya allait être sur ses gardes et ne la laisserait pas l'approcher de trop près. « Même si l'envie sera forte ! » Pensa narquoisement la vampire. Tant pis ! Elle devra se débrouiller seul pour retrouver Ronon.

Sa blessure à l'épaule avait mis peu de temps à guérir, mais elle avait tout de même sentit l'envie de planter ses crocs dans quelqu'un. Après avoir tué quelques geniis qui lui sont tombés sous la main, Elisa décida de retourner au centre ville. Kolya avait sûrement retrouvé ses esprits et devait l'attendre de pieds ferme. Les rues du village étaient désertes. Les villageois s'étaient barricadés dans leurs maisons. Elisa avait donc le loisir de se promener tranquillement, mais elle prenait soin d'éviter les soldats genii. Inutile de signaler sa position.

Par précaution, elle monta de nouveau sur un toit et marcha jusqu'au centre ville. Une fois la petite marre à porter de vue, Elisa ralentit le pas et s'assit sur le bord d'un toit. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle, la laissait perplexe. Elle voyait Kolya, bien sûr. Celui-ci était assit sur le rebord de la marre et deux de ses hommes maintenait la tête d'un autre homme dans l'eau de la marre.

« De plus en plus étrange ! »


	30. Chapter 30

Les hommes de Kolya retirèrent alors la tête de Lucius de l'eau. Celui-ci était essoufflé, apparemment son bouclier ne le protégeait que des attaque physiques. Kolya l'avait donc eut à son propre jeu.

-Bon OK...j'ai un bouclier, mais il ne marche que si je respire ! Capitula Lucius.

Un homme approcha, Lucius le reconnu toute suite. C'était le chef des mercenaires qu'il avait engagé pour sa petite mascarade.

-Pas si invincible que çà ! S'exclama le mercenaire.

-Vous les avez amené ici!? Dit Lucius ahuri.

-Sa fait longtemps qu'ils voulaient coincer Sheppard !

-Pourquoi vous avez fait çà ?

-J'ai simplement saisit cette opportunité. Vous avez fait la même chose avec les gens de ce village.

-Bon écoutez ! Les coupa Kolya. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, tout ce que je veux c'est Sheppard et son équipe.

-Oh, vous les avez loupé de peu ! Menti Lucius. Mais peut-être que vous pourrez les coincer sur le chemin de la porte des étoiles.

-La porte des étoiles est déjà gardé ! Affirma Kolya. Alors je vous le redemande : Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas vous dit ! Protesta faiblement Lucius. Mais Kolya le dévisageait intensément. Je vous jure !

Finalement, Kolya se leva.

-Eh bien, nous allons passer cette ville et ses environs au peigne fin...ça risque de prendre une bonne heure...Il adressa un sourire froid à Lucius. Serez-vous retenir votre souffle tous ce temps ?

Puis avant que Lucius ne puisse dire un mot, les deux gardes lui plongèrent de nouveau la tête dans l'eau.

Du haut de son toit, Elisa luttait violemment contre une forte envie d'exploser de rire ! Au début, elle avait été étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Lucius, mais leur petite discutions l'avait beaucoup renseigné sur la situation.

De un : Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé Sheppard et les autres.

De deux : Lucius mentait toujours aussi mal !

Mais le voir ainsi, la tête la première dans l'eau, c'était trop drôle ! Pour un peu elle aurait été ravie de descendre du toit et de lui plonger elle-même la tête dans la marre. Elle se souvenait bien de cet homme, elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission d'exploration quand elle faisait encore partie de l'équipe de Sheppard. Ronon avait dû la retenir plusieurs fois de lui arracher la langue et les yeux ! Il avait tenté de la séduire avec des compliments sales et grossier. Et dans son orgueil, Elisa était même outrée qu'un homme comme lui ai eut l'audace de lui faire la cour.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Lucius n'attendit pas une heure avant de cracher le morceau. Il leur désigna une maison et affirma que Sheppard et son équipe s'y trouvaient, qu'il les avait cachés dans une pièce secrète.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Dans une autre maison : **

Sheppard soupira à la fenêtre. Il se retourna vers les autres.

-Et voilà...j'en connaît un qui a manqué de souffle ! Aller...venaient on va leur tendre une embuscade hors du village, pour ne blesser personnes.

-En parlant de ''hors du village''...Dit Ronon. Je me demande si Elisa a eut le temps de venir ?

- J'espère que non. Répondit Mckay. On a assez d'ennuis comme çà !

- Ne vous en faîte pas Mckay. Dit Sheppard. Si Elisa est ici, on va pas tarder à le savoir ! Mais Teyla...je voulais vous dire, pour l'embuscade...

-Colonel...je ne craint rien. Dit Teyla d'une voix rassurante.

- Je suis sûr du contraire ! Je serai plus rassuré si vous restiez à l'écart.

-Comme vous le dirait Roxelane : Je suis enceinte, pas handicapé.

-Bon d'accord. Céda Sheppard exaspéré. Mais faîte très attention ! Et si on s'en sort, je compte sur vous pour ne plus participé aux missions, jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Elisa n'avait pas bougé, attendant avidement si ils trouveraient Sheppard. Mais heureusement les hommes de Kolya sortirent bredouille de la maison. Elle vit alors Kolya faire le tour de la marre et s'asseoir à côté de Lucius.

-Ils ne sont pas là. Dit-il calmement.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Lucius étonné. Tien c'est bizarre...je me demande où ils sont allés ?

- Ce fameux bouclier que vous portez est intéressant.

-Ouais.

-Si nous devions vous enterrer vivant il vous protégerai sûrement du poids du sol. Supposa Kolya. Cela dit vous étoufferiez, drôle de façon de mourir vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Sans doute drôle pour vous, mais pas pour moi ! Répondit narquoisement Lucius. Kolya se mit à rire.

-Haha, oui je comprend. Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Il fit un signe de tête aux gardes et se leva.

Deux gardes approchèrent pour se saisir de Lucius, mais affolé, celui-ci protesta.

-Non attendez, ne me tuaient pas ! Servez-vous de moi comme appât ! Quand Sheppard apprendra que je suis menacé de mort il viendra me sauver !

« Oh ! L'enflure ! »Pensa Elisa avec indignation.

-Nous sommes proches vous savez ! Continua Lucius.

-Vous et Sheppard ?! Dit Kolya amusé et peu convaincu.

-Oui !

-Alors çà, j'en doute !

-Je vous jure, même Mckay ou Carson et...et même Elisa !

-Elisa ?! Répéta Kolya soudain intéressé.

« Il va pas oser ! »Pensa Elisa piqué au vif.

-Oui Elisa ! La plus belle des créatures qui ai jamais existé !

-Et où l'avez-vous rencontré ? Demanda Kolya.

-Sur une planète, puis sur Atlantis. Répondit Lucius, sentent qu'il avait visé juste.

-Dit m'en plus ! Demanda avidement Kolya en entraînent Lucius vers l'auberge du village.

Elisa fulminait sur son toit. « Quel boulet ! Je vais l'étrangler ce mec ! ». Elle hésita quelques minutes à intervenir. Elle connaissait assez Lucius pour savoir qu'il mentait comme il respire ! Il avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de se vanter de ses conquêtes. Soudain, comme si s'était possible, elle se sentit pâlir, rien qu'en imaginant les mensonges que Lucius pouvait bien dire sur elle à Kolya. Mais elle cessa vite de réfléchir quand elle entendit des rires venant de l'auberge, n'y tenant plus elle descendit du toit et se dirigea à toute allure vers l'auberge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kolya était tranquillement assis au bar de l'auberge, écoutant le récit divertissant de Lucius. Il était cependant surprit que cet homme connaisse Elisa et surtout de la façon dont il parlait d'elle. A en croire ses dires ils étaient ''bons amis''. Ses hommes avaient même servit des bières et écoutaient attentivement l'histoire.

-...et là je lui ai dit : Vous savez avec une tenue plus légère vous ressembleriez à ma femme ! Dit Lucius.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Kolya. Pourtant il se doutait bien qu'Elisa n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on lui parle ainsi.

-Et qu'es-ce qu'elle vous a répondu ? Demanda Kolya.

-D'aller se faire foutre! Répondit une voix menaçante, venant de l'entré.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vivement pour apercevoir Elisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment mécontente.

-Mais qu'es-ce que...Tenta de dire Kolya, surprit.

-Ne faîte pas attention à moi. Dit Elisa en reprenant une attitude joyeuse et frivole. Je suis seulement venu prendre un verre !

Ne voulant pas se faire prendre une nouvelle fois, Kolya sortit son arme et fut aussitôt imité par ses gardes. Mais Elisa les ignora et regarda Lucius.

-Salut. Dit-elle avec dédain.

-Ah Elisa ! S'exclama Lucius. Je suis heureux de vous revoir ma belle ! Et vous vous êtes vu ! Aussi mince et aussi ravissante qu'une fleur après la rosée du matin !

-Gardez vous flatteries infamantes pour vos conquêtes de bas étages, Lucius ! Cracha Elisa d'une voix sanglante.

-Amis ?! Dit alors narquoisement Kolya.

Elisa fit alors le tour du bar et, comme promis, se servit un verre.

-Vous ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Kolya. Ce type est un vrai mythomane !

Kolya ne pu s'empêcher de rire, mais il reprit vite son sérieux. Elisa était décidément très sur d'elle pour qu'elle se montre ainsi. S'il voulait la capturer, il fallait la déstabiliser.

-J'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos. Reprit Elisa en fusillant Lucius du regard.

-Je vous assure que je ne n'ai rien dit de méchant ! Assura Lucius. Je vous comparez seulement à mon ex-femme.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Demanda Elisa, toujours sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ne vous en faîte pas ! Ma toute dernière femme était canon ! Pas autant vous, mais...

-Ça va ! J'ai compris. Le coupa t-elle sèchement. Si il faut l'enterrer, j'aiderai ! Dit-elle soudainement à Kolya.

-Vous nous avez écouté ?! Demanda Kolya surprit, mais amusé de sa proposition.

-Je plaide coupable. Dit Elisa étrangement charmante. Je serai ravie de vous aidez sur ce point là !

-Vous avez envie de me frapper, avouez-le ! Lâcha brusquement Lucius. Elisa le dévisagea et eut un sourire mauvais.

-Évidemment ! Pourquoi serai-je venu si non !

- Alors allez s'y ! Dit Lucius en se levant, près à recevoir le coup.

Oubliant soudain le bouclier, Elisa posa son verre et contourna le bar. L'envie était trop forte.

-Euh, je ferai pas çà...Dit Kolya.

Mais trop tard ! Elisa frappa de toutes ses forces sur le visage de Lucius, mais se fut comme frapper un mur et elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Par contre Kolya et ses hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-La vache ! Putain ! S'exclama Elisa furieuse, sa main droite contre sa poitrine.

-Vous voyez...Dit Lucius fière de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas me frapper.

Elisa le foudroya du regard et lui envoya une belle gifle mental ! Elle fut tellement violente qu'il tomba un genou à terre. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'es-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda Kolya intrigué.

- Une claque mental ! Répondit Elisa en s'essayant à sa droite. Pas de chance son bouclier n'est que physique.

-Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Gémit Lucius.

-La ferme ! Il ne fallait pas jouer aux plus fins ! Dit Elisa en tâtant sa main douloureuse.

-Ça fait mal ? Demanda Kolya.

-Bien sûr ! Vous croyez quoi ?

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas télépathes les gars ! Dit Lucius aux gardes. Ça me rappelle un de mes combats contre des wraiths...

« Ça y est, il recommence ! »Pensa Elisa exaspérée. Même avec sa capacité d'auto-guérison sa main lui faisait mal.

- Montrez la moi. Dit alors Kolya.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui tendit la main, qu'il saisit avec précaution. Il examina sa main si pale et ses long ongles tranchants, mais fut cependant frappé par la douceur de sa peau. Elisa ne faisait pas attention à lui et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le récit à dormir debout de Lucius. Mais son attention fut vite attiré par la main de Kolya caressant la sienne et remontant lentement le long de son poignet. Absorbé par le récit de Lucius, les gardes ne le voyaient pas faire, Elisa se prêta donc au jeu et ne retira pas sa main, laissant Kolya se torturer lui-même sur ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ! Elle fini par tourner la tête vers lui, pour lui montré qu'il avait toute son attention. Cependant Kolya ne bougeait plus et gardait un visage neutre. Elisa entra discrètement dans son esprit et compris : maintenant qu'elle avait sentit son geste, il se demandait si il devait continuer. Poussant le vice plus loin, Elisa lui lança un petit sourire moqueur et lui saisit doucement, mais fermement la main. Elle apporta ensuite la main près de son visage et laissa ses lèvres se promener sur les veines de son poignet. Elle sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps de Kolya et se félicitait d'en être la cause. Kolya voulait retirer sa main, mais ne le pouvait pas. Les lèvres de la vampire étaient froides, mais lui brûlaient la peau. Provocant un délicieux frisson le traversant de long en large, mais redescendant douloureusement vers son bas-ventre. C'est alors que les pupilles d'Elisa se fendirent et ses yeux se mirent à briller de cruauté. Elle embrassa le poignet de Kolya avant de murmurer :

-Même pas en rêve !

Puis en une fraction de secondes, elle disparut !


	31. Chapter 31

Kolya en resta pétrifié, Elisa avait prononcé ses paroles d'une voix suave et cruel. Son jeu devenait de plus en plus vicieux et le piège se refermait sur lui. Les gestes de la créature, sa voix, toute sa personne l'envoûtait et lui ôtait toute raison, ne laissant que ses instincts et ses pires pulsions lui dicter ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Tien...''la beauté fatale'' est partit ! Constata Lucius en apercevant la chaise vide à côté de Kolya.

-En effet. Répondit simplement Kolya. Bon...vos blagues et vos récits sur vos ex-femmes sont distrayant, mais je préférait que vous me parliez d'Atlantis.

-Je vous ai déjà dit tous ce que je savais !

-Dans ce cas...Kolya fini son verre d'un trait et se leva. Il se fait tard et je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer...avant les funérailles !

-Les Funérailles ?Répéta Lucius incrédule.

Sans un mot, Kolya quitta la pièce et ses hommes de mains attachèrent solidement les jambes de Lucius à sa chaise.

-Oh non ! S'exclama ce dernier, ayant finalement compris. Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! M'enterrez pas vivant, je le mérite pas !

Mais ses protestations furent royalement ignorés et il ce retrouva seul dans l'auberge. Puis tout à coup, il entendit un bruit.

-Psst...Lucius. Murmura une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Sheppard.

-Sheppard ?! Mais d'où sortez-vous ?

-Kolya a bouclé tout le périmètre, on peut pas quitter le village. Expliqua Sheppard en s'avançant prudemment de Lucius. Et j'ai appris que vous alliez finir enterré vivant. Termina t-il narquoisement.

-J'y crois pas ! Alors vous êtes revenu pour me sauver ! Conclu Lucius ravi.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis étonné ! Allons-nous s'en !

-Je voudrai bien, mais je peux pas. Je suis attaché à la chaise.

Sheppard poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'agenouilla pour le détacher. Mais à peine avait-il baissé la tête sous la table, qu'il aperçut un bâton de dynamite accroché sur le pied de la table. C'était un piège !

Sans hésiter il se releva et couru vers la fenêtre de derrière en tapotant l'épaule de Lucius au passage.

-Bonne chance avec votre bouclier !

- Attendez, ne partez pas ! Détachez-moi ! Supplia Lucius, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Sheppard eu juste le temps de sauter par la fenêtre, puis tout le rez-de-chaussé de l'auberge explosa ! De leurs côtés, Ronon, Teyla, Mckay et Carson accoururent. Ils s'étaient dispersés et tentaient de retrouver Sheppard, mais ils furent bientôt encerclés chacun leur tour. Les gardes leur retirèrent leurs armes et les amenèrent sur la place du village. Voyant que ses amis avait étaient capturés, Sheppard décida de partir en retraite et de rejoindre la porte des étoiles, pour tenter de contacter Atlantis.

Kolya regardait la scène d'un air satisfait. Son plan avait marché. Il avait réussi à attirer Sheppard et son équipe. Il pouvait maintenant passer à la seconde partie de son plan : ce servir d'eux comme appât pour capturer Elisa ! Mais un toussotement attira son attention vers l'auberge en feu. Un épaisse fumée sortait des fenêtres, mais une silhouette apparut.

-EH vous dingue ou quoi ! S'exclama Lucius, toujours intacte. Vous auriez pu me tuer ! Dit-il en sortant de l'auberge.

-Votre gadget m'impressionne de plus en plus. Dit Kolya amusé. Vous avez de la chance Lucius...vous vivrez encore un journée !

Trop heureux de sont sort, Lucius partit sans dire un mot sous les regard assassin des prisonniers. Kolya se tourna ensuite vers le chef des mercenaires.

-Et Sheppard ?

-Il s'est enfuit.

Ronon échangea un regard soulagé avec Teyla et les autres.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance...Répondit Kolya mécontent. Il leva son arme sur l'homme et appuya sur la détente, mais aucune balle ne sortit. L'homme parut étonné, mais l'expression de Kolya resta froide.

-Merci de m'avoir épargné. Soupira l'homme soulagé.

-Je ne veux plus que vous me déceviez ! L'avertit Kolya en abaissant son arme.

L'homme acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres gardes.

-Enfermaient les prisonniers ! Ordonna Kolya aux gardes. Il seront peut-êtres des appât plus crédible...Puis il se tourna vers un de ses officiers et lui tendis son arme...et réparez-moi çà !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Elisa avait assisté à la scène. Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt, quand elle un bruit terrible la fit rebrousser chemin. En arrivant silencieusement vers la place du village, elle avait vu l'auberge en feu et quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit son cœur faire un bon quand elle aperçut Ronon.

« Cet ordure les a trouvés avant moi ! »Pesta Elisa, plus que contrariée.

Et Lucius...Elle se promit de lui faire payer cher ce piège ! Mais le pire c'était Ronon. Si par malheur Kolya se rend compte de leur lien de parenté, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre elle. Elisa ne jouait plus, il fallait en finir !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Plus loin dans une cellule :**

Ronon, Teyla, Mckay et Carson étaient enfermés dans une cellule du village. Celle-ci était taillé dans le mur et la grille donnait directement sur la rue.

-Vous croyaient que John c'est enfuit ? Demanda Teyla en brisant le silence.

-Ben, si il avait été capturé, Kolya l'aurai envoyé ici avec nous ! Répondit Carson.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, il sera bientôt revenu avec un Jumper. Affirma Mckay.

Un villageois apparut dans l'angle de la rue. C'était le villageois qui les avait accueillit à leur arrivée. Il portait un plateau avec quatre bols. Il s'approcha de la cellules et les leur tendis.

-Votre ami a fuit le village. Les soldats le cherchent partout.

-Si ils ne l'on pas encore trouvé c'est qu'il est loin, mon vieux ! S'exclama Mckay.

-Oui, lui et Lucius doivent mijoter un moyen de nous sauver en ce moment même. Dit-il très convaincu.

-Lucius ? Répéta Mckay.

-Bien sûr jamais il ne nous laiss...

-Oh bien sûr ! S'exclama Mckay exaspéré. Comme il ne nous a pas vendu alors qu'on essayaient de sauver sa peau !

-Jamais il n'aurai fait une chose pareille !

-Bon sa suffit ! Vous êtes tous stupides ! Lucius n'est pas un super héros. Insista Mckay...Batman est une super héros !

-Je le connais pas celui-là...Dit le villageois sans comprendre.

-Avaris, confier votre avenir à Lucius est insensé ! Reprit Teyla. Il est tant pour vous de penser à vous défendre tout seul !

-Mais nous n'avons aucune chance contre ces hommes protesta Avaris.

-Avec nous vous en avaient une ! Dit Ronon.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avaient pas fait avant ?

-Notre souci était avant tout la sécurité de votre village. Dit Teyla sur un ton diplomate.

-Oui, mais on s'en fout maintenant ! Termina Ronon.

-Faîte comme si il n'avait rien dit. S'exclama Mckay. Sortez-nous de là.

L'homme hésita, mais hocha négativement la tête.

-Non. C'est trop dangereux. Le mieux c'est d'attendre le retour de Lucius et il nous sauvera tous ! Puis il partit.

Ils échangèrent des regard et des soupires découragés. Ces pauvres gens faisait aveuglément confiance à Lucius, tellement que s'en était affligent ! Ronon donna un coup de pied rageur sur la grille.

-Attention, ils arrivent. Dit Teyla en entendent des bruits de pas.

Kolya apparut, suivit de deux gardes.

-J'ai de l'admiration pour Sheppard, aucun autre opposant ne m'a jamais donné autant de mal. Je vais malheureusement devoir le tuer.

-Comme c'est marrant, il dit la même chose de vous ! Rétorqua Mckay.

-Vraiment ? Haha, je suis flatté. Dit Kolya en riant.

-Vous le capturez pour le tuer ?! Dit Ronon, le regard haineux.

-Je le trouverai et je le tuerai. Dit Kolya déterminé.

Cependant Kolya se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Il avait beau chercher dans tout ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais vu lors de ses dernières rencontres avec Sheppard et les autres. C'est alors que quelque chose chez lui attira son attention. Son regard froid se posa dans le cou de l'homme et il vit un tatouage...un tatouage qu'il connaissait bien.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda t-il.

Ronon le dévisagea une seconde, surprit qu'il s'intéresse à son identité.

-Ronon Dex.

-Ah ! Et vous ne connaissez pas une certaine Elisa Dex, par hasard ?

Les yeux de Ronon s'agrandirent de stupeur. Kolya comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

-Une parente à vous peut-être ? Suggéra Kolya, voyant là une belle opportunité.

-En effet. Répondit froidement Ronon. Où est-elle ?

-En cellule. Mentit Kolya. Mes hommes l'on capturé quand elle a traversé la porte des étoiles.

Ronon frappa de toute ses forces sur la grille, furieux.

-Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je jure que je vous tuerai !

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Dit Kolya d'une voix moqueuse. Puis il partit.

Quand il fut sûr que les prisonniers ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, Kolya se tourna vers les deux gardes.

-Tenez. Dit-il en tendant une arme paralysant, qu'il avait prit à Ronon. Vous allaient monter la garde. Tenaient vous à l'écart. Quand la vampire viendra les libérer, paralysaient la et amenaient la moi !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Il s'écoula peu de temps avant qu'Elisa n'atteigne la cellule. Auparavant elle avait tué un ou deux gardes qui lui barrait la route et avait fait très attention à ne pas ce faire remarquer. Sûr d'elle, elle s'approcha de la cellule et vit un soldat devant la grille. Elle avança encore un peu, puis sortit un petit couteau de sa manche droite et visa en plein dans la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci tomba presque immédiatement à terre. Tous dans la cellule se levèrent d'un bond. Quand Elisa fut assez près, elle vit le visage s'illuminer.

-Elisa, tu t'es échappée !

-Échapper ? Répéta Elisa en arrivant devant les barreaux. De quoi tu parle ?

-Kolya nous a dit qu'il vous avait capturé. Expliqua Teyla.

- Dans ce cas il a mentit ! Cela va faire plusieurs heures que je suis arrivée ici et que lui et moi jouons au chat et à la souris.

- Pourquoi il nous auraient mentit ? Demanda Mckay.

-Elisa attention! S'écria soudainement Ronon.

Elisa eu à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle sentit tout ses membres s'engourdirent. Son corps devint lourds, puis elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

-ELISA !

Les deux gardes arrivèrent en courant, l'un des deux, plus fort, souleva le corps inerte de la vampire.

-Ne la touchez pas ! S'écria Ronon en se déchaînant sur la grille.

L'autre garde sortit une radio et l'activa.

« Commandant, nous l'avons attrapé ».

« Parfait messieurs, amenaient la moi, toute suite ! ».


	32. Chapter 32

**Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du village : **

Sheppard ce dirigeait prudemment, mais sûrement, vers la porte des étoiles. Armé de son P-90, il se fraya un chemin à travers les buissons, quand tout à coup il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna d'un trait et braqua son arme sur l'intrus.

-Non non, ne tirez pas ! C'est moi ! Murmura Lucius.

Sheppard soupira, puis ignora Lucius et reprit la route vers la porte.

-Je vous jure que je ne savais pas pour la bombe ! Affirma Lucius. J'ignorais les intentions de ces hommes.

-Comment vous êtes-vous enfuit ? Demanda Sheppard, déjà agacé.

-C'est vous que tout le monde cherchent, alors j'ai marché jusqu'ici. Ils ne m'ont pas remarqués. Bon...qu'es-ce qu'on va faire ?

-''ON'' va faire ! Répéta Sheppard outré. C'est moi qui vais faire ! Je vais buter tout les hommes de Kolya et ensuite je vais appeler des renforts.

-Des renforts ? Pourquoi ? On a qu'à ficher le camps de cette planète. Proposa simplement Lucius.

-Mon équipe y es je vous signale ! Rétorqua Sheppard sentent le rouge lui monter au visage.

-Oui, ainsi que ce sale type qui veux m'enterrer vivant !

-Oh ! Alors on ne joue plus les héros ? Dit narquoisement Sheppard. Je vais vous envoyer en enfer dès qu'on aura atteint la porte ! Marmonna Sheppard entre ses dents.

-Vous êtes en colère ?

-La ferme ! S'exclama Sheppard perdant patience.

-Oui oui, çà, c'est de la colère. Insista Lucius sur un ton amusé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**Au village :**

Elisa ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle voyait encore un peu flou et avait du mal à sentir son corps. Le poids dans son esprit commençait à se dissiper, elle tenta de se souvenir des dernières minutes, mais la seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était le visage de Ronon.

-Enfin réveillée. Dit alors une voix monocorde.

Elisa leva les yeux et distingua la silhouette de Kolya. Furieuse, elle tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais quelque chose la retenue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était assise, ses poignets solidement attachés sur les avants-bras d'une chaise. Elle s'aperçut également qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue, mais dans une maison. La pièce où elle se trouvait ressemblait beaucoup à un bureau. Kolya la dévisageait en silence.

-Encore vous...Soupira Elisa d'une voix lasse.

Kolya ricana, puis s'approcha un peu. Malgré son mécontentement, Elisa était curieuse de savoir ce que Kolya allait lui dire et faire. Car son esprit était encore trop embrouillé pour entrer dans le sien.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Oh...comme quelqu'un qui a été paralysé ! Dit Elisa sarcastique.

-Oui, pour une fois, sa n'a pas était difficile de vous capturer.

-Je le reconnais, je me suis montrée très imprudente. Admit la vampire de bonnes grâces. Mais sachez que je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Ça c'est sûr...

Une lueur de doutes passa dans les yeux d'Elisa. La façon dont Kolya avait prononcer ses mots était froide et menaçante. Cependant il en fallait plus pour l'impressionnée ! Elisa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

-En fait...j'hésite entre deux options...Dit Kolya en tournant lentement autour de sa prisonnière.

-Laissez-moi deviné, la première option est de me tuer n'es-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce serai de bonne guerre, après tous ce que vous m'avez fait. Lui dit Kolya sur un ton de reproche.

-Et vous alors ! Rétorqua Elisa. A chacune de nos rencontres il faut toujours que vous cherchiez à me capturer ou à m'attacher ! Et tous çà pour assouvir une vieille vengeance.

Kolya s'était arrêté derrière elle. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, Elisa pouvait sentir son regard intense sur elle. La vampire attachée et inoffensive, Kolya ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main lascive dans son abondante chevelure, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer la créature qui tenta de repousser sa main d'un coup de tête.

-Et la deuxième option ? Demanda Elisa, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de çà, Kolya se fit plus entreprenant et posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, puis les fit lentement glisser le long de son cou. Elisa émit un grognement dégoûté.

-Avec le temps, j'avais vraiment espéré que vous vous fassiez une raison. Soupira Elisa.

-Si cela devait peser si lourd sur vos épaules, il fallait y réfléchir avant et ne pas me séduire.

-Pauvre IDIOT ! S'écria soudainement Elisa à bout de nerfs. Je ne vous ai pas séduit, je vous ai envoûté ! C'est très différent. L'envoûtement consistait à faire de vous ma marionnette et à obtenir toutes les informations que je souhaitait. Après mon départ, l'envoûtement devait cesser de lui-même et vous deviez retrouver votre libre arbitre. Mais il a fallut que vous fassiez de moi une obsession et que vous m'aimiez. Pourquoi ? Je me suis servit de vous ! Vous devriez me haïr pour çà, non ?

Kolya retira ses mains de son cou et repoussa les longs cheveux noir sur le côté. Mais avant qu'Elisa n'ait comprit pourquoi, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Kolya contre son oreille droite.

-Je vous ai haï au début, c'est vrai...Mais curieusement j'aime aussi la sensation de souffrance et de plaisir qui me brûle quand je vous voit.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de m'oublier ! De passer à autre chose !

-Comment aurai-je pu oublier pareille créature ! S'exclama désespérément Kolya. Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de vous chasser de ma mémoire ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas tout fait pour vous haïr d'avantage ! Mais non rien n'y a fait...Jamais depuis cette fameuse et fatal fête de la moisson, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Depuis le jour où je vous ai vu danser avec les autres villageois de mon peuple. Kolya soupira. Ahh...il fallait vous voir...Dans votre belle robe mauve, volant à chaque fois que vous tourniez sur vous-même, votre beau corps bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Il y avait tellement de mots pour vous décrire : Splendide, magnifique, superbe,...Oh oui, tellement de mots...

Elisa l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Elle avait clairement sentit la passion dévorante dans son discoure, mais n'en n'était nullement émue. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qu'elle provoquait chez les mâles et durant sa longue vie, bien des hommes lui avaient fait ce genre de déclaration enflammé. Sans compter qu'elle avait déjà un compagnon ! Soudain sa peau frémit quand elle sentit les lèvres de Kolya dans son cou.

-Bas les pattes ! S'exclama la vampire en grognant de plus belle.

Mais Kolya ne l'écouta pas et accentua encore plus la pression de ses lèvres, couvrent la délicieuse nuque de baisers brûlant. Elisa remuait autant qu'elle le pouvait, essayant de lui donner de coups de têtes pour le repousser.

-Je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement ! S'écria Elisa furieuse et enragée.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de donner les ordres !Rétorqua Kolya entre deux baisers.

-Je vous tuerai pour çà Kolya, je vous tuerai !

Kolya cessa alors de l'embrasser, dans un geste rageur il lui saisit les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, puis il approcha de nouveau ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Si vous refusez d'être à moi Elisa Dex, il est clair que l'un de nous deux mourra aujourd'hui.

-Avant la fin de cette journée Sheppard sera revenu avec des renforts et j'aurai alors le plaisir de vous tuer ! Le défia Elisa.

-Ça j'en doute ! Dit Kolya en riant méchamment. Mais vous venez de me donner une idée !

Il respira une dernière fois ses cheveux, puis la lâcha enfin et se mit face d'elle. Pouvant enfin capter son regard, Elisa lui jeta un regard haineux, mais les yeux de Kolya, eux, fixaient son corps avec envie. Puis il se tourna vers le bureau et sortit une radio qu'il actionna et posa sur le grand bureau de bois sombre.

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre l'idée de vous tuer, mais je crois que je préfère la deuxième option ! Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique. Alors...je vais forcer un peu votre décision. Je vais aller rendre visite aux prisonniers et en particulier à ce Ronon Dex. Une fois là-bas vous me ferait par de votre choix. Si oui : il restera en vie. Si non : je le tuerai ! A vous de voir.

-Rien ne vous protégera si vous lui faîte du mal ! S'écria Elisa folle de rage.

-Et vous rien ne vous protégera si vous refusez mon offre ! Dit froidement Kolya en lui caressant la joue.

-Je te le ferai payer cher face de...

Ivre de désir, Kolya plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles d'Elisa, qui se débattit comme une furie. Kolya tenait fermement sa tête entre ses mains et dévorait avidement, passionnément sa bouche, mais s'y garda bien de passer sa langue, sachant qu'Elisa n'hésiterait pas à la lui arracher. La résistance dont la vampire faisait preuve n'avait pour effet que de faire croître dangereusement son désir et son envie d'elle. Elisa fulminait, seul son compagnon, seul Steve avait le droit de la toucher ! Ayant retrouvé toutes ses facultés mental depuis un moment, elle se concentra et provoqua une forte pression sur l'esprit de Kolya, le repoussant pour de bon. Celui-ci chancela un peu et dû prendre appui contre le bureau. Elisa cracha alors au sol pour se débarrasser du goût de Kolya et lui lançait des éclairs à travers ses yeux. Kolya ricana doucement, puis sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Quand il fut sortit, Elisa soupira longuement. Folle de colère et d'inquiétude. Sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser, Kolya allait s'en prendre à Ronon. Il fallait vite qu'elle se libère. Très vite !


	33. Chapter 33

**Près de la porte des étoiles :**

-Oh non, j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Lucius dépité. C'est le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie.

Lui et Sheppard venaient d'atteindre la porte des étoiles, mais comme ils s'y attendaient elle était surveillée. Quatre hommes montaient la garde.

-Allons, allons...L'encouragea Sheppard. On va pas abandonné si facilement ! Et vous avez votre bouclier je vous rappel.

-Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on se débarrassent de ces hommes ?

Sheppard grimaça. Ces gardes étaient le dernier obstacle entre lui et le DHD. Les quatre gardes étaient tous armés, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tirer sur l'un d'eux. Il fallait ruser.

-Une diversion. Dit simplement Sheppard.

-Ah, bonne idée ! Approuva Lucius. EH ! S'exclama t-il en comprenant que c'était LUI la diversion.

-Chut ! C'est la seule solution. De toute façon vous ne craignez rien !

-Oui mais...

-Bon ! Arrêtez de faire la poule mouillée, c'est votre faute si on en est là !

-Oui mais écoutez...J'ai une meilleure idée !

-Vous et vos idées ! Dit Sheppard exaspéré.

-Non non, je vous assure ! Moi j'ai pas le physique de l'emploi, alors j'ai qu'a vous prêter mon bouclier.

Sheppard tourna brusquement la tête, étonné. Pour une fois Lucius venait d'avoir une idée de génie ! Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, Lucius lui tendit sans hésité le bouclier.

-Vous promettez de me le rendre après ? Demanda cependant Lucius.

-Oui, mais comment sa marche ?

-Il suffit de le poser sur votre poitrine, vu que vous avez le gène des anciens il va s'activer tout seul.

-Bon OK.

Un peu nerveux, Sheppard contourna légèrement les gardes et se cacha derrière un arbre. Prenant une longue respiration, puis visa le premier garde en plein dans la poitrine. Immédiatement les autres gardes ripostèrent, Ils se ruèrent vers Sheppard, qui les esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Il abattit ensuite le deuxième garde et fit face aux deux derniers. Les deux hommes lui tirèrent dessus, mais heureusement les balles rebondirent sur lui. En deux temps trois mouvement, Sheppard tua le troisième garde. Prit de panique et le chargeur vide, le dernier garde tenta de s'enfuir, mais Sheppard lui tira dans la jambe. L'homme s'écroula lourdement au sol en gémissant. Sheppard se précipita sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing qui assomma l'homme.

-Alors çà, c'est ce que j'appelle se battre ! S'exclama Lucius, admiratif.

-J'avoue, il est super chouette ce gadget ! Dit Sheppard en traînant le garde inconscient contre un arbre.

-Je peux récupéré mon bouclier ?

Sheppard hésita un peu, mais lui rendit finalement l'appareil. Puis il couru vers le DHD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au même moment, sur Atlantis : **

Steve attendait impatiemment le retour de sa compagne. Il avait été heureux de retourner sur sa ruche, de retrouver la pénombre et le calme. Mais il avait aussi espéré qu'Elisa soit dans leurs quartiers sur Atlantis à son retour. Au lieu de çà, il était tombé sur cette étrange créature : sur Roxelane.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait, mais en général Elisa était toujours avec lui. Mais vu son absence, Steve en avait profité pour détailler un peu plus cette femme. Ses long cheveux rouge lui rappelait étrangement ceux de son ancienne reine, elle était aussi grande et fine. Steve dû admettre qu'elle était très belle, quoiqu'il préférait plus le physique et la personnalité ténébreuse de sa femelle. Il faisait aussi très attention aux regards et aux paroles qu'il utilisait avec cette femme. Elisa lui avait dit que son amie était au courant de leur relation, mais qu'il se pourrait cependant qu'elle prenne un malin plaisir à lui tourner autour, juste pour jouer. Sans parler de son franc parlé et de son langage de temps à autre vulgaire. Elle avait même osé lui dire : ''Vous savez...si vous n'étiez pas le compagnon d'Elisa, je vous aurez déjà croqué !''. Steve avait alors sifflait entre ses dents et ordonné de quitter ses quartiers. Elle lui avait obéit, mais était partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Elisa ne le laissait pas seul avec elle.

Mais en repensant à Elisa, son impatience se fit plus forte. Il décida donc d'aller se renseigner auprès du colonel Carter. Il sortit de ses quartier et ne fut pas surprit de voir deux gardes à la porte, il les ignora et marcha jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

La surprise le frappa de plein fouet quand il vit plusieurs humains armés jusqu'aux dents, remplissant la salle de contrôle. Steve chercha des yeux la dirigeante d'Atlantis et l'aperçut près du panneau de contrôle et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers elle.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Nous venons à l'instant de recevoir une communication du colonel Sheppard. Ils ont des problèmes, des geniis on débarqués sur la planète où ils sont en mission. Sheppard à réussir à s'enfuir, mais le reste de son équipe à été capturé. Nous allons leurs envoyer des renforts.

-Et Elisa ? Demanda Steve sans émotion, mais sentent l'inquiétude le gagner intérieurement.

-C'est justement le plus surprenant, nous n'en savons rien !

-Comment çà, vous n'en savaient rien?! Rugit soudainement Steve en s'approchant dangereusement de Carter.

Immédiatement, tous se retournèrent vers eux et plusieurs humains braquèrent leurs armes sur la wraith.

-Sheppard a été encore plus surprit que vous ! Lui-même ignorait qu'Elisa les avait rejoint, mais un ''ami'' présent avec lui lors de la transmission à affirmé l'avoir vue il y a quelques heures. Continua Samantha. L'équipe du Major Lorne va justement leur porter secoure.

-Dans ce cas je les accompagne ! Déclara Steve, d'une voix autoritaire.

-Heu...je ne crois pas que ce sois nécessaire. Dit Samantha, peu rassurée.

-Le commandant m'a donné l'ordre de protéger Mlle. Dex et je ne faillirait pas à ma mission ! J'exige d'aller sur cette planète !

-Ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordre ici. Rétorqua Samantha, Sur un ton qui se voulait fort, mais qui laissait trahir de la peur.

Steve était à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle, quand le Major Lorne intervenu.

-Pardonnez-moi Colonel, mais je pense que si des geniis ont réellement prit en otage l'équipe de Sheppard et peut-être même Elisa, il serai bon d'avoir un wraith comme allié pour une fois !

La tension retomba peu à peu. Steve fut surprit, mais satisfait que cet humain prenne son parti, mais il fallait cependant l'accord de l'humaine. Steve la fixait donc d'un regard de prédateur, la menaçant clairement des yeux.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle céda. Il resta tout de même à l'écart du groupe et de toute façon son but n'était pas de sauver Sheppard ou les autres, mais sa femelle ! Sa femelle et personne d'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**Sur la planète : **

Allongé contre un arbre, le soldat genii s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Ne pouvant pas marcher, il avait attendu que Sheppard et l'autre homme s'en aillent, puis il avait saisit sa radio.

« Commandant... »

« Je suis en route pour interroger les prisonniers, nous parlerons plus tard » Dit Kolya d'une fois ferme.

« Commandant, Sheppard à réussi abattre mes compagnon et à contacter Atlantis. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder ! »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Kolya furieux. « Comment a t-il pu les contacter ? Vous étaient quatre ! ».

« Je ne sais pas ! On lui a tirés dessus, mais les balles ne le touchait pas ! Qu'en à moi il m'a immobilisé en me tirant une balle dans la jambe, puis il m'a assommé. »

« Incapable ! » S'écria encore Kolya.

De son côté, il était presque arrivé aux cellules. Mais ce contre temps allait sérieusement contrarier ses plans. Il n'allait pas pouvoir menacer la vie de ce Ronon Dex et faire céder Elisa en si peu de temps. Il fallait fuir et vite. Mais il ne fuirait pas seul...

Il fit demi-tour et toujours accompagné de ses deux hommes de main, il courut vers la maison où il avait laissé Elisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Toujours attaché sur sa chaise, Elisa avait les poignets en sang. Kolya n'était pas allé à l'économie avec les liens et elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Elle guettait aussi cet infâme radio sur le bureau. Celle-ci n'allait normalement plus tarder à s'activer. Elisa avait bien réfléchit à la proposition. Rien ne lui garantissait que Kolya ne tuerai pas Ronon si elle disait oui et rien ne garantissait à Kolya qu'elle se laisserait faire si elle acceptait son offre. Dans son obsession, Kolya les avait piégé tout les deux. Cette histoire allait mal finir, elle le sentait. Et Steve...Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour elle. Et dire qu'elle avait eut du mal à le convaincre de la laisser partir en mission.

Un bruit l'arracha à ses pensés, on aurai dit un bruit de clé. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Kolya entrer à la hâte, accompagné de deux hommes. Elisa ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vous avez changé d'avis ? Supposa Elisa sous du sarcasme.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Dit froidement Kolya. J'ai juste décidé de changer de méthode.

Il fit signe aux gardes et les deux hommes détachèrent alors les mains de la vampire et les lui rattachèrent aussitôt dans le dos. Kolya s'approcha d'Elisa et la saisit par le bras.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Kolya ne répondit pas et la tira hors de la maison.

-Répondez ! Exigea Elisa.

-Silence. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !


	34. Chapter 34

**A la porte des étoiles :**

Les renforts venaient enfin de passer la porte, Lorne commença à donner les ordres, Mais Steve ne l'écoutait pas. Il restait volontairement en arrière, préfèrent ne pas se mélanger aux humains. Le groupe comptait à peu prés une vingtaine d'hommes. La mission était simple : secourir Sheppard et les autres. Mais le sort de ces insignifiant humains importait peu au wraith. Steve décida donc de leur fausser compagnie et s'éloigna silencieusement du groupe. Il prit le chemin de la forêt et tenta de trouver Elisa par télépathie, mais il ne la trouva pas, elle était encore trop loin.

Poussant un petit grognement de frustration, Steve se sentait à la fois en colère et inquiet pour elle. Elisa pouvait être tellement insouciante. Malgré son attachement profond pour elle, Steve avait réalisé plusieurs fois que vivre avec elle n'était pas de tout repos. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que la vampire obéissait plus à ses instincts, qu'a sa raison, lui donnant cette personnalité sauvage, voir bestiale. Son instinct la poussait sans cesse à braver l'interdit, à tout remettre en question...Et en parlant de ''remettre en question'', Elisa l'avait récemment questionné sur les missions étranges ''qu'il'' lui donnait. Heureusement le wraith avait réussi à esquiver le sujet, mais cette mascarade n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Son commandant ne cessait de lui transmettre des missions pour Elisa et Steve se contentait d'obéir. Il s'agissait souvent de ramener des fugitifs ou d'espionner, d'infiltrer un groupe d'humains. Bien qu'Elisa excellait dans ce domaine, elle eut très vite des soupçons et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de tâches. Elle le lui avait de temps à autre reproché, disant qu'elle avait une réputation à tenir et qu'il était hors de question qu'on la prenne pour une vulgaire adoratrice à la solde des wraiths. Steve soupira encore. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi le commandant se servait de lui. Elisa était d'ordinaire cassante et inflexible, Mais avec lui elle était une toute autre personne. Avec son compagnon la vampire se montrait taquine et complaisante, riant comme une enfant et faisait même preuve de douceur ! Posant à la dérobé des regards passionnés sur lui. Elle lui faisait confiance et cette confiant aveugle provoquait en lui le sentiment plus que désagréable de la culpabilité. Steve avait souvent été tenté de lui dire la vérité, mais à chaque fois il redoutait la colère de sa femelle et de son commandant. Cependant il savait aussi que la colère d'Elisa serait terrible si elle apprenait la vérité toute seule.

Soudain un bruit ramena le wraith à la réalité. Steve tourna sur lui-même, mais ne vit personne. Il huma donc l'air par ses fentes sensorielles et brusquement une odeur le saisit, faisant palpiter d'excitation sa fente nourricière. L'odeur de la chair humaine. Il suivit l'odeur, sentent la faim le gagner, et finit par apercevoir un humain caché derrière des buissons. A première vue, il semblait blessé. L'humain se traînait difficilement sur le sol, tenant de temps à autre sa jambe. Sans hésité, dans un élan de sadisme, Steve s'approcha lentement de l'humain. Une fois repéré, le pauvre homme poussa un bref cri de terreur, ravissant le wraith. Steve pouvait sentir toute la peur et l'angoisse chez cet humain, faisant apparaître un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Mais quand il fut plus proche, Steve le fixa un instant...cet homme n'était pas un villageois, il portait un uniforme...un uniforme genii ! Profitant de cette occasion, Steve posa un genou à terre et se mit à la hauteur de l'humain, le dévisageant de ses yeux doré.

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions, _humain. _Dit le wraith d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

Trop terrorisé, l'humain hocha simplement la tête.

-Que font des geniis sur cette planète ?

-No...nous avons appris que des gens venant d'Atlantis se trouvaient sur cette planète. Leur chef est un ennemi de notre commandant.

-Une femme était avec eux, où est-elle maintenant ?

-Il y avait deux femmes avec eux. Rectifia l'homme.

Poussant un rugissement d'impatience, Steve saisit violemment l'homme par la gorge.

-A ton avis, pauvre idiot ! Une femme à la peau blanche et à la chevelure noir ! Où est-elle ?!

-Le...le commandant Kolya l'a capturé. J'ignore où elle se trouve. Dit l'homme d'une voix tremblante.

Fou de colère, Steve leva sa main nourricière et l'abattit brutalement sur la poitrine de L'humain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beaucoup plus loin, dans la forêt : **

La main de Kolya toujours accroché à son bras, Elisa se laissait entraîner au cœur de la forêt. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! C'était évident. Au début il n'y avait que les deux hommes de main qui les accompagnaient, mais d'autres gardes les avaient vite rejoins. Kolya rassemblait ses troupes. Pourquoi ?

Kolya n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ, il ne la regardait même pas. Mais sa main serrait fermement son bras, d'une façon presque possessive. Comme un enfant ayant peur de perdre son jouet. Cette comparaison la fit sourire intérieurement, mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Kolya semblait plus déterminé que jamais à l'avoir. Cette pensé là, par contre la fit frémir.

Il continuèrent de marcher encore un moment, puis Kolya donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. Il fit asseoir et attacher Elisa contre un arbre et il ordonna ensuite à un petit groupe d'établir un périmètre de sécurité. La nuit commençait à tomber. Elisa regarda autour d'elle, plus loin les gardes qui étaient restés se reposaient, Kolya lui tournait le dos et parlait avec ses officiers. Profitant un peu de ce moment de répit, Elisa poussa un long et profond soupir de lassitude.

De son côté, Kolya était plus qu'irrité. Il était venu pour capturer Sheppard et maintenant c'était eux qui fuyaient. Le mieux était de s'enfoncer dans la forêt et de contourner la porte des étoiles. Les Atlantes allaient sûrement les poursuivre, mais il s'en inquiétait peu. « Ahhh...cette mission de être si simple pourtant ! » Soupira intérieurement Kolya. Il aurait pu tuer Sheppard depuis bien longtemps, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite créature sur son chemin. Elle lui avait fait perdre du temps et c'était amusée avec lui. Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, pensait-il en se retournant vers Elisa.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, le charma aussitôt. Elisa avait fermé les yeux et avait la tête légèrement levé vers le ciel. Semblant apprécier quelque chose...la solitude, sans doute. Il s'avança à pas de loup vers sa prisonnière et la dévisagea sans retenu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il la préférait : éveillée, avec son regard d'acier et son caractère de fauve ou les yeux fermés, comme endormit, les traits fins de son visage complètement détendu.

-Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que c'est mal de fixer les gens ? Demanda alors Elisa, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Kolya lui fit face et s'accroupit. Elle grogna un peu et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable, dépourvu de toutes émotions.

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de me courir après ? Demanda Elisa d'une voix absente.

-Sa serai plus simple si vous cédiez !

Elisa ricana méchamment. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme aussi obstiné qu'elle.

-Vous êtes désespèrent ! Pourquoi vous vous entêtez ? C'est ridicule !

-Peut-être, mais me provoquer est encore plus ridicule ! Rétorqua Kolya en se rappelant les lèvres d'Elisa presque sur les siennes ou sur son poignet.

-Oh çà ! C'était juste pour jouer. J'avoue qu'il est très amusant et valorisant pour une femme de torturer un homme qui se consume pour elle.

Kolya la regarda avec une expression grave. Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de mépris et de désir. L'ignorant, Elisa regarda ailleurs, signe qu'elle voulait que cette conversation s'arrête.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je vous veux au près de moi ! Déclara Kolya en se rapprochant d'elle. Elisa lui adressa un regard glacial.

-Rectification : Vous voulez mon corps et mon cœur...Elle lui sourit sournoisement. Seulement voilà, vous n'aurez ni l'un, ni l'autre !

Kolya plaça alors doucement ses mains sur la taille de la vampire, qui ne bougea pas, mais qui lui lançait un avertissement du regard. Kolya plongea sans retenu ses yeux dans les siens et caressa lentement, mais avidement ce corps, dont il avait mainte fois rêvé. Puis il fit glisser une main le long de son corps jusqu'à son visage et saisit son menton.

-C'est inutile, Kolya...murmura Elisa d'une voix suave. Je ne serai jamais à vous.

-Ah ? Et qu'en savez-vous ? Dit Kolya approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elisa sourit, machiavélique.

-Mon cœur et corps sont déjà prit !


	35. Chapter 35

Kolya recula vivement, comme si il venait de se brûler. Il fixait Elisa avec incompréhension, espérant avoir mal comprit sa phrase. Mais le regard et le sourire de la vampire lui prouvait le contraire.

-Ne faîte pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que vous avez très bien comprit !

-...

-Houou, il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Elisa à un Kolya aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Sortant subitement de son état de surprise, Kolya saisit avec force la vampire par les épaules, la repoussant violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Vous mentez ! S'exclama t-il furieux. Contente d'elle, Elisa ne lui répondit que par un rire méprisant.

-Vous mentez. Répéta encore Kolya. Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Bien sûr que je me moque de vous ! Mais je ne ment pas...Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer...Je ne suis plus célibataire depuis un long moment.

-Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors qui est-ce ? Demanda froidement Kolya.

-Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ! Répondit Elisa en riant.

Le sang de Kolya ne fit qu'un tour, ne contrôlant pas sa colère, il leva sa main et l'abattit sur la joue d'Elisa. Puis d'un bond il se releva et pointa son arme sur la tête de la vampire.

-Qui est-ce?! Cria Kolya hors de lui.

Mais pour son grand malheur, Elisa ri de nouveau. Nullement effrayée par l'arme sur sa tête, elle toisa _l'humain_ avec mépris et amusement.

-Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose,_ Kolya_, quand mon compagnon viendra me chercher...vous regretterez le jour où vous avez posé les yeux sur moi !

La main de Kolya tremblait, comme si il luttait contre l'envie plus que forte d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

-Allez s'y...Murmura Elisa. Tirez !

Il hésita quelques minutes, semblant être une éternité, mais abaissa finalement son arme et tira dans l'épaule gauche de la vampire. Elisa émit un petit gémissement de douleur, mais elle sentait déjà la blessure se refermer.

-Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas ! Soupira t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, même si maintenant vous n'avez plus rien à perdre !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Dans le village : **

L'équipe de Lorne n'avait pas eut de mal à retrouver Sheppard et les autres. Kolya étant partit avec ses hommes, il n'y avait plus un seul genii dans le village. Sheppard et Lucius était donc revenus et avaient interrogés les villageois, pour savoir où se trouvait la cellule où était enfermés Ronon, Teyla, Mckay et Carson. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et étaient allés les libérer, ensuite ils avaient patiemment attendus les renforts.

Toutefois il manquait encore une personne.

-Par où on commence colonel ? Demanda Lorne à Sheppard.

-Kolya n'a pas pu aller n'importe où. Il n'a pas pu passer la porte des étoiles, ni se cacher dans le village. Il ne reste plus que la forêt.

-Oui mai...ça nous fait un paquet d'hectares à fouiller !

-Je sais bien, mais bon...Et puis on a Ronon ! Sa ne devrais pas être si difficile que ça.

-Sans parler du wraith.

-Du wraith ?

Ronon tourna vivement la tête.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...Dit Lorne embarrassé. Le wraith, celui que vous avait appelé...euh...comment déjà ? Ah ! Steve !

Les yeux de Sheppard s'agrandirent de surprise, qu'en à ceux de Ronon, tous le monde pouvait y voir une haine féroce.

-Steve est ici ?! Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui, désolé sa m'était complètement sortit de la tête. Il avait insisté pour venir avec nous, sauf qu'il nous a faussé compagnie une fois qu'on avaient traversé la porte. Expliqua Lorne. On pense qu'il est partit à la recherche d'Elisa.

-A tant mieux ! Dit Sheppard un peu soulagé. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas très rassuré de le savoir dans les parages.

-Moi sa m'arrange ! Dit soudainement Ronon. Comme çà, je pourrai le tuer et faire passer çà pour un accident !

-Attention Ronon...Dit Teyla en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne perdez pas de vue l'objectif de cette mission. Sauver Elisa et non la chasse aux wraiths. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier Todd ! Si vous tuez son officier il demandera ''pourquoi''.

-En plus personne ne croira que Ronon Dex a tué un wraith par accident ! Faut être réaliste. Renchéri Sheppard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**Beaucoup plus loin, dans la forêt :**

Steve marchait d'un pas vif. Il utilisait ses fentes sensorielles pour repérer les humains. Toujours furieux, quoique rassasié, il se demandait bien qui pouvait être cet humain qui avait eut l'audace de kidnapper sa compagne. Avant qu'il ne meurt, Steve avait vue dans l'esprit du soldat genii le visage de ce commandant. C'était un homme d'environ une cinquantaines d'années, au regard froid et calculateur. Il avait également vue un autre homme porter sa compagne inconsciente dans ses bras, sous le sourire satisfait et triomphant de ce commandant ''Kolya''. Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre lui et Elisa ? Cet humain semblait bien connaître sa femelle, assez pour avoir réussi à la capturé. Mais surtout...si par malheur Elisa avait été mal traité, alors cet humain subira sa colère et sa vengeance !

La nuit était tombée. Steve était finalement bien content de ne pas être resté avec les humains d'Atlantis. Ils n'auraient fait que le ralentir. Le wraith écoutait le moindre bruits, guettant les sons et les mouvements suspects. Ils marcha encore longuement, jusqu'à qu'un sourire triomphant étire les lèvres du wraith. Il venait de sentir l'odeur délicieuse de la chair humaine.


	36. Chapter 36

Elisa tirait, luttait contre ses liens. Sa patience était à bout, elle sentait que si elle devait encore supporter les mains de Kolya sur elle, elle allait vraiment hurler ! La plus part des soldats s'étaient endormis, excepté ceux qui surveillaient les alentours. Elisa ne luttait pas seulement contre ses liens, mais aussi contre l'envie de dormir. Car même si Kolya était allé faire un tour, elle avait eut le temps de capter une de ses pensés : Il attendait qu'elle s'endorme pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarder dormir. Et...Steve ?

« Arrg ! Mais que fait ce wraith ? Il prend son temps ou quoi ! ».

« Non, il se montre simplement plus prudent que toi ! » Répondit une voix narquoise, dans sa tête.

Elisa releva brusquement sa tête, tellement qu'elle sentit son cou craquer. Elisa sentit une joie immense se répandre dans tous son corps.

« Steve ? ».

« Qui d'autre ! ».

Sa réponse laissa la vampire un peu perplexe. La réponse mentale de Steve était teinté de reproches et de colère. Sans doute lui en voulait-il de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire, mais ce genre de chose n'était pas prévisible non plus ! Elle sentit bientôt des mains sur les siennes.

« Prend le bien ou non, mais je suis heureuse de te revoir ! » Tenta vainement Elisa.

Pas de réponse. Elisa soupira. Steve lui coupa ses liens et lui saisit le poignet. L'entraînent à l'écart, il la plaqua contre un arbre.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avaient tous à me pousser contre un arbre ! S'exclama Elisa agacé. J'en ai m...

Steve l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en posant fermement sa main sur sa bouche.

-Chut ! Moins fort. Murmura Steve en fronçant ses arcades sourcilières. Sheppard a réussi à contacter Atlantis et j'ai presque dû menacer le colonel Carter pour venir te chercher ! Les renforts sont allés au village libérer les autres.

« Bien alors je vais... »

-Tu ne fais rien du tout ! La coupa encore une fois le wraith. Maintenant JE décide et tu écoute.

« Steve...tu me lâche tout de suite ou je te mord ! »Menaça Elisa.

Steve grogna, puis retira sa main.

-Suis-moi. Ordonna Steve en lui tournant le dos.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Dit amèrement Elisa. Et ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas çà !

Steve se retourna vivement et la regarda de travers, il se rua sur elle et lui agrippa le bras.

-Tu en a assez fait comme çà, Elisa ! Obéit sans discuter ou je te traînerait moi-même à travers la forêt ! Sur ces mots il la tira loin du campement. Elisa soupira.

-Ahhhhhh...J'entends encore la voix de mon grand-père qui me disait : ''N'approche jamais un wraith, il va tenter de t'apprivoiser !''.

Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez loin, Steve lâcha le bras de sa compagne et l'observa plus attentivement. Son regard repéra rapidement une tâche de sang sur son épaule gauche.

-Ton épaule ?

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu provoqué leur chef.

-Pourquoi il t'a capturé ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je le sais !

-Oui ! Il a capturé l'équipe de Sheppard, mais ils les a laissé au village. TOI en revanche il t'a emmené avec lui. Pourquoi ?!

Elisa tapa du pied et poussa un autre soupir exaspéré.

-Bon, pour la faire courte : J'ai rencontré Acastus Kolya il y a des années...peut-être même 30 ans. Je me suis servis de lui pour obtenir des informations précieuses, puis je me suis enfui. Il a été sévèrement puni par son chef et s'est juré de me le faire payer !

Le visage de Steve se détendit un peu. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis caressa son bouc.

-Selon toi, combien d'humains se trouve dans la forêt ?

-J'en ai tué plusieurs aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il en reste six, sept en comptent Kolya.

-Bien...à nous deux nous devrions vite nous en débarrasser. De plus je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à voir que tu n'es plus là.

Elisa le dévisagea sans rien dire. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de déception. Sentent qu'elle le fixait intensément, Steve leva les yeux et rencontra immédiatement le regard argenté et brillant de la vampire.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien...Tu viens juste de me délivrer, que tu penses déjà me renvoyer dans la gueule du loup ! Merci, sa fait plaisir ! Cracha t-elle en détournant le regard.

Steve l'observa de haut en bas, il tenta de se connecter à elle, mais Elisa le repoussa d'un trait. C'est alors qu'il comprit : Ce n'était pas le fait de la ''renvoyer dans la gueule du loup'' qui lui posait problème, c'était que malgré son côté cruel et vampirique, Elisa avait ce besoin si humain d'être rassurée, ce besoin de tendresse. Une chose avec laquelle le fière commandant wraith était plutôt maladroit. Il approcha donc doucement de sa compagne et prit avec précaution son visage entre ses mains.

-Elisa, je...pardon. Je me suis juste beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Avoua Steve, mal à l'aise.

La vampire ne lui répondit que par un pale sourire, tout en posant doucement ses mains sur les poignets de Steve. Durant leur relation, le wraith avait mit du temps à comprendre que ce genre de geste lui faisait du bien. Elle s'approcha à son tour, jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de wraith, sentent la douce chaleur que celui-ci dégageait.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Elisa enfin sereine.

Steve grogna une réponse, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la vampire. Celle-ci passa lentement ses mains le long des bras du wraith et les posa contre son torse. Steve fini par lâcher le visage d'Elisa et fit glisser une de ses mains dans son dos, puis l'autre sur ses reins. Elisa aspirait avidement la chaleur des lèvres de son compagnon, tandis qu'il fouillait sa bouche d'une façon possessive. La vampire émit un gémissement de pur plaisir et ne pu s'empêcher de griffé le cuir de son uniforme. A bout de souffle, Steve fini par rompre le baiser, mais il mordilla toutefois la lèvre inférieur d'Elisa avant de reculer légèrement la tête. Elisa resta hypnotisée par le beau regard doré de son wraith, elle leva une main et caressa sa joue, puis passa sensuellement le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Steve.

-Ahhh...ma tendre Elisa. Soupira Steve, on ne peut plus séduit. Même si tu prétends le contraire, tu es si semblable à une humaine.

-Essaye seulement de me comparer à la petite Salira et je te frappe ! Rétorqua Elisa sur un ton faussement menaçant.

-Certainement pas ! Je sais très bien que tu es unique !

-Ah, je préfère çà ! S'exclama Elisa, ravie.

Steve approcha sa tête et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je suis navré, mais je crois que nous avons des choses à faire.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Elisa, en se rappelant Kolya.

Steve la libéra de son étreinte et Elisa retira, à regret, ses mains de son torse.

-Pour ce qui est de ce Kolya...je compte bien le faire souffrir. Dit Steve avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oui ben, tu attendra ton tour, comme tous le monde ! Rétorqua Elisa en sortant un couteau du manteau de Steve.


	37. Chapter 37

**Peu de temps après :**

-Alors...on se sépare, trois pour toi et trois pour moi, c'est ça ? Récapitula Elisa.

Steve acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui caressa la joue, puis il partit de son côté. Elisa avança à pas de loup et contourna le campement genii. Elle était à peu près sûr qu'il ne restait plus que six soldats geniis. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha et entendit bientôt des voix, mais elles ne venaient pas du campement. Elisa tourna la tête et aperçu deux geniis terminant de faire leur ronde.

« Géniale ! Je vais pouvoir faire d'une, deux coups ! »

A l'opposé, Steve marchait avec précaution, très soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Contrairement à Elisa, il était très proche du campement, il pouvait voir trois humains autour d'un feu. Le wraith se cacha derrière un arbre assez épais et projeta une illusion mentale.

-C'était quoi ?! Demanda un genii.

-De quoi ? Demanda un autre.

-J'ai cru voir...non rien.

-Vous croyaient que c'est encore cette femme ? Demanda le troisième garde.

-Il manquerai plus que çà ! S'exclama le deuxième. Maintenant qu'elle s'est de nouveau enfui et qu'elle est loin, autant qu'elle y reste !

-Et si le commandant Kolya veut qu'on la ramène ?

-Il peut toujours rêver ! Je respecte le commandant, mais je crois que cette sorcière lui a sérieusement tourné la tête. Y a qu'à voir comme il la regarde !

En entendant cette conversation, Steve se demandait si il devait attaquer tout de suite ou attendre un peu. Elisa n'avait pas mentionné ce détail !

-C'est vrai qu'il agit bizarrement en ce moment, il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Je pense qu'il est partit se défouler un peu. Faut dire que c'est pas première fois qu'elle lui...Vous avaient vue ?! S'exclama t-il encore.

-Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? Il n'y a rien !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le garde se leva et sortie du campement pour vérifier ce qu'il avait vue. Quand il passa près de l'arbre, Steve se glissa comme une ombre derrière lui et lui brisa le cou. En temps normale il l'aurait consommé, mais les cris de l'humain aurait sûrement alerté les autres. Il entendit alors un garde appeler le premier. Steve s'éloigna et contourna soigneusement l'humain qui venait rejoindre son compère, mort à présent. Il rejoignit le feu de camp et observa le troisième humain, resté seul. Il devait vite le tuer avant que l'autre ne revienne. Mais quand il fut sur le point d'attaquer, il vit une silhouette féminine apparaître, de nulle part, derrière le soldat. Avant que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de se retourner, Elisa mit sa main sur sa bouche et planta à pleine dents ses crocs dans le cou de l'humain. Steve poussa un petit grognement, puis il se montra et s'approcha d'Elisa, toujours en train de savourer sa proie.

-Tu triche ma belle. Dit le wraith. Celui-ci était pour moi !

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, puis lâcha négligemment l'homme à terre.

-Désolée, c'était trop tentent ! Dit-elle d'une voix coupable. Mais ne t'en fais pas...Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou...l'autre ne va tarder à revenir, maintenant que celui-ci est mort, tu pourra le manger ! Puis elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et disparut comme elle était venue.

_Pour tant, il ne restait pas qu'un seul genii !_

Quand il avait apprit qu'Elisa s'était enfui une fois de plus, Kolya était allé se perdre dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Cette spirale infernale n'en finissait pas et le rendait de plus en plus fou. Puis qu'en il en eu assez, il avait remonté la pente plutôt raide qui menait au campement et fut surprit, même effrayé de voir un wraith près du feu. D'où sortait-il ?

Puis il aperçu Elisa en train de se nourrir d'un de ses gardes et le jeter comme un sac de linge sale sur me sol. C'est alors qu'il fut témoin d'un scène qui lui transperça le cœur. Elisa passa sensuellement ses bras autour du cou du wraith et l'embrassa. Kolya se sentit défaillir, il dû prendre appui contre le tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Il avait l'impression que son pauvre cœur allait littéralement exploser, tant cette vision lui était insupportable. Comment une telle abomination avait-elle pu séduire une beauté comme Elisa Dex ?! Comment ? C'était insensé !

Puis Elisa disparut, laissant le wraith seul. La colère et la jalousie régnaient en lui, sans hésiter Kolya sortit son arme et la pointa en direction du wraith, Il ne savait pas vraiment où tirer, quel endroit le ferai le plus souffrir, la tête ? Le cœur ? Il aurait voulu le torturer longuement, rien que pour le fait d'avoir posé les yeux sur Elisa. Il ne devait pourtant pas rater son coup, il décida donc de viser la tête.

Mais au moment où il voulu tirer, quelque chose s'abattit sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Il tomba violemment en arrière et roula le long de la pente, sentant quelqu'un d'autre tomber avec lui. Quand la folle descente se termina, Kolya retomba lourdement sur le sol, il passa une main sur son visage et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Mais tout à coup, il eu la sensation que quelqu'un bougeait et gémissait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il vit une femme avec une longue cascade de boucles noir étendu sur l'herbe. C'était Elisa ! Elle était à plat ventre et tentai de prendre appui sur ses coudes, elle aussi étourdi par la chute.

Remarquant un petit couteau à côté d'elle, Kolya profita de ce moment d'égarement et saisit l'arme, puis il se jeta sur la vampire. Il l'empêcha de se relever, puis la retourna sur le dos et la chevaucha, plaçant la lame du couteau sous sa gorge.

-Alors c'est lui, votre compagnon ?! Cria Kolya plein de rage.

Elisa ne répondit pas et ne tenta pas de se débattre, cette fois Kolya semblait vraiment prêt à la tuer ! Elle sourit faiblement en guise d'affirmation.

-Pourquoi ?! Cria encore Kolya.

-Pourquoi pas vous ! C'est ça que vous voulez dire ! Rétorqua Elisa.

En effet, c'était ça sa vrai question. Kolya sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses artères. Il lui aurai tout donné ! Absolument tout ! Juste pour un baiser ou une caresse. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un. Le seul pour qui il se battait c'était lui, mais cette créature l'avait aveuglé par sa beauté et l'avait conduit à sa perte.

-C'est un wraith ! S'exclama t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Je m'en moque ! Rétorqua Elisa. Et si vous êtes malin, vous décamperez vite avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher, car il vous tuera pour m'avoir...

-Je t'aime ! S'écria Kolya en la tutoyant soudainement.

Elisa paru surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, cependant rien n'aurait pu réchauffer le cœur de la vampire.

-Ça aussi je m'en moque ! Cracha t-elle sans pitié.

Kolya appuya un peu plus sur le couteau, coupant légèrement la fine peau de la vampire et laissant ainsi couler un mince filet de sang le long de sa gorge. Même si il savait que cela ne faisait rien à la vampire, Kolya en revanche sentit son cœur se déchirer lentement. Il n'avait pu retenir ce geste, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, Il voulait la faire souffrir autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Pourtant il se maudissait lui-même pour cette petite coupure, déjà refermée, il s'en voulait de martyriser ainsi sa chair froide, mais tendre. Il promena sur sa poitrine un œil pétillant de luxure, de jalousie et de désir. Et dire que cette chair si désirable palpitait et rougissait sous les baisers d'un wraith !

-Maudite sorcière ! Murmura Kolya. Tu ne cessera donc jamais de me torturer ?

-Désolée...Dit Elisa dans un sourire vicieux...Mais seul l'ardeur d'un wraith peut me faire fondre.

De sa main libre, Kolya lui frappa sauvagement la joue, ne supportant pas cette allusion.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Hurla t-il. Voyaient vous ça, la fière Elisa Dex devenue la catin d'un wraith !

-Je préfèrent être SA catin, plutôt que la votre !

-AH ! Tu es sans pitié ! S'exclama Kolya désespéré. Je pourrais mourir maintenant, que tu rirais ?! Je pourrais te crier cent fois que je t'aime, je pourrais te le prouver, faire ce que tu voudra, exaucé tes moindres désirs, tes moindres caprices que tu me cracherais à la figure ?! -Il fit une pause- Pourtant moi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis si longtemps ! Le moindre de tes sourires, même les plus sombres, m'ensorcelle. Ton visage à la fois angélique et terrifiant, ton corps atrocement séduisant, trop pour être celui d'une femme humaine !

-Je t'aime, mais toi...tu ris devant ma détresse, tu me fais souffrir nuit et jour, tu te joue de moi, tu me rabaisse, tu me méprise, tu me hait ! Alors que de nous deux c'est toi la plus haïssable ! -Il la regarda gravement- Ange ou démon peu m'importe ! Je te méprise et je te désir ! Je t'aime et je te hais ! Bien chanceux celui qui n'a jamais éprouvé pareil sentiment ! Cette vermine qui te sert d'amant t'a t-il déjà dit à quel point il t'aimait ? A quel point tu es belle ? A quel point il se sent mourir quand tu n'es pas près de lui ?...Bien sûr que non ! Jamais un wraith ne te dira ces mots, tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Mais moi je te les cris, je te les répète et pourtant tu n'en a rien à faire. Ingrate ! Tu me regarde froidement de tes splendides yeux d'argent et je t'amuse ! Rien ne te touche ! Si il reste un tant soit peu d'humanité en toi, alors reconnais que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est noble et profond. Une passion qui me consume et me ronge le cœur jusqu'à l'âme...du moins ce qu'il en reste ! Tu n'es pas humaine, mais tu n'es pas un vampire...tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu veux ma mort, mais malgré tout je t'adore...et je te maudit. Quel enfer ! Tu me fais saigner le cœur et me laisse la mort dans l'âme ! Soit, tu n'est pas obligée de m'aimer, mais ne me repousse plus !

Elisa resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans rien dire. Kolya la fixait d'un œil en feu, elle d'un regard d'idiot. Il n'avait jamais montré si clairement ses sentiments, il sentait sans doute que ce moment était décisif, qu'il n'aurai plus une si belle occasion. Il lui avait donc craché ce qu'il ressentait au visage, cette dualité qu'elle provoquait en lui. Mais même si ce discoure passionné était sûrement le plus beau qu'on lui ai dit, Elisa demeura d'une cruauté sans bornes ! Quand à ce que pensait Kolya au sujet de Steve, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Steve lui dise ces mots, elle les ressentait en lui. Dans toutes ses relations amoureuses elle avait été dominante, mais avec Steve...elle avait cette délicieuse et désagréable sensation de dépendance ! Elle ne pouvait pas ce passer de lui. La première séparation avait été assez dur, elle ne voulait plus revivre ça. Les traits de la vampire se contractèrent enfin et ses lèvres bougèrent.

-Belles paroles, Kolya...Cependant je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez ressentir, je vais rejoindre mon compagnon et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, vous entendez ?! C'est lui que j'aime et personne d'autre !

Il pâlit, puis son visage se déforma sous la colère, ses yeux reflétèrent une lueur de folie qui fit frémir la vampire.

-Jamais ! Jamais je te laisserais à un wraith ! Tu sera à moi ou à personne ! J'ai encore de nombreux alliés. Je te traînerai dans un de mes repaires, là où personne ne pourra jamais te retrouver, là où tu ne pourra jamais t'enfuir ! Tu ne veux pas de moi pour serviteur, soit ! -Il retira le couteau de sous sa gorge et le lui planta dans le ventre, Elisa cria- Tu m'aura pour maître ! Je te briserai et te soumettrai à ma volonté. -De son autre main il dénuda ses épaules en déchirant le haut de son chemisier rouge et poussa un rire abominable- Tu es à moi ! Plus personne ne te touchera à part moi ! Tu ne te donnera à personne d'autre que moi ! Mais bien avant cela, je tuerai ce wraith et je le tuerai devant tes yeux. Alors tu deviendra mienne Elisa, tu m'appartiendra !

-Pff, même pas en rêve ! Ordure ! Si jamais mon compagnon venait à mourir, je ne choisirai personne d'autre pour le replacer et surtout pas un être aussi perfide que vous ! Je serai amoureuse de ce wraith pour l'éternité !

Devenant vraiment fou, Kolya lâcha le couteau et la prit dans ses bras avec fureur. Il agrippa ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, embrassant et mordant son cou, puis le haut de ses seins.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Hurla Elisa en le repoussant avec force.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus armé, la vampire se débattit et tenta de le mordre, mais Kolya anticipa son geste et recula sa tête. Mais tout à coup un terrible rugissement retentit dans toute la forêt, effrayant à la fois Kolya et Elisa. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, Kolya se sentit saisir violemment par sa veste et il fut jeter quelques mètres plus loin. Elisa se redressa sur son séant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Steve ! Il était furieux, même plus encore. Elle vit son amant la regarder intensément, mais pas dans les yeux, son regard était plus bas...Elisa baissa la tête et constata que hormis son corset, son chemisier était en lambeau. Pudiquement elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et évita le regard de Steve, se sentent couverte de honte. Le wraith se retourna avec rage vers Kolya, il se rua sur lui, le prit par la gorge et le souleva de terre.

-Arrgg...comment a tu osé porter la main sur MA femelle ! S'écria Steve les pupilles fendue par la colère.

Cependant il serrait si fort sa gorge que Kolya ne pu répondre.

-Pathétique Humain ! Cracha Steve d'un voix plein de haine. Tu vas me le payer !

Sans attendre il leva sa main droite et la plaqua contre la poitrine du genii. Les cris de Kolya était déchirant, mais Elisa le regardait sans broncher. Très vite ses cheveux devinèrent blancs, puis son visage et sa peau se desséchèrent. N'ayant plus la force de crier, Kolya posa un dernier regard sur la vampire, puis rendit son dernier soupir. C'en était fini d'Akastus Kolya.

Quand Steve abandonna le cadavre de sa proie, il se tourna et s'approcha d'Elisa. Elle n'avait pas bougé et elle ne pu soutenir le regard du wraith. Il marchait doucement et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle, mais elle refusait de le regarder. Pourtant il capta une de ses pensés : « Et dire que mon propre compagnon m'a vue en position de faiblesse ! Moi, Elisa Dex ! Quelle honte ! ». Elle était si perdu dans ses sombres pensés, qu'elle entendit à peine Steve défaire les attaches de son long manteau de cuir. Mais elle revenu à la réalité quand elle le sentit poser son manteau sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elisa accepta son geste, mais dès qu'elle prit sa main dans sienne, Steve la tira contre lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras avec possessivité. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, mais ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien a dire ! Il se connecta à son esprit et laissa aller ses sentiments. Ce fut si beau qu'Elisa se sentit émue presque aux larmes. Elle fini par passer ses bras autour de sa taille et savoura cet instant de douceur, si rare. Oubliant sa honte, sa colère, oubliant tout, sauf l'être qui la tenait dans ses bras, Steve.


	38. Chapter 38

Le retour au village ne fut pas sans émotions. Soulagé, Ronon s'était littéralement jeté sur Elisa, lui demandant si elle allait bien, ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi diable elle avait le manteau du wraith sur ses épaules. Steve avait d'ailleurs repris ses distances quand ils étaient arrivés, même si il aurait préféré rester près d'Elisa. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Sheppard de poser des questions et il ne cacha pas sa joie en sachant Kolya mort, Steve eu même droit à un merci ! Puis Elisa avait aperçu Lucius. Se souvenant de sa promesse de le tuer, elle s'était approchée de lui d'un pas menaçant.

-A...attendez ! Avait protesté Lucius. Ne me tuez pas ma belle...j'ai...j'ai aidé Sheppard à appeler des renforts pour vous sauver, vous et vos amis !

Sheppard avait un peu grimacé, mais il fut obligé de reconnaître que Lucius l'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là. Elisa avait donc lentement retourné la tête vers Lucius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Tien donc ? Lucius Lavin a été capable de faire quelque chose de bien ! Soit, je ne vous tuerai pas aujourd'hui. Mais sans prévenir, elle le gifla sauvagement. Et ne m'appelez plus jamais ''ma belle'' ! Pauv'type !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**De retour sur Atlantis :**

Samantha Carter était heureuse que tout ce soit bien déroulé. Il n'y avait eu aucun blessé ou mort de leur côté et ils venaient de perdre un ennemi. Pourtant elle avait jugé bon de tous les faire venir dans la salle de réunion, Steve fut également demandé pour raconter comment il avait retrouvé Elisa et comment il avait tué Kolya. Mais bien sûr, lui et sa chère compagne s'étaient mis d'accord : Pas un mot de ce que Kolya avait put dire à Elisa ! Elle se sentait assez humilié comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. La vampire avait aussi parlé de ses petits entretiens avec Kolya, mais elle ne parlait évidemment pas de son petit jeu de provocation plutôt vicieux, même Steve n'en était pas au courant et Elisa comptait bien à se qu'il reste dans l'ignorance à ce sujet. Puis Sheppard et le reste de l'équipe firent chacun leurs récits, mais Teyla partit plus tôt que les autres pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son enfant.

-Bien tout me semble plus clair. Dit le colonel Carter. Mais je tient à ce que vous écrivaient un rapport détaillé. Ajouta t-elle à Sheppard et aux autres. Qu'en à vous Elisa et...Steve, quelqu'un souhaite vous voir.

Le wraith et la vampire échangèrent un regard surprit.

-Qui pourrai avoir envie de les voir tous les deux ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Moi ! Répondit soudainement une voix grave et familière.

Tous ce retournèrent pour apercevoir, avec stupéfaction, Todd dans l'encadrement de la porte ! Steve, qui jusqu'à alors était resté debout, inclina respectueusement la tête face à son supérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? Demanda Mckay.

-J'étais de passage prés de votre planète et j'ai décidé de venir voir où en était les recherches sur la peste Hoffan. Expliqua Todd. Mais voilà, quand je suis arrivé...Il tourna la tête vers Elisa...On m'a dit que vous étaient partis en mission et que vous avaient rencontré quelques...difficultés.

-En effet. Dit Elisa. Des difficultés sont survenus, mais on les a surmonté !

-Tien en parlant de difficultés...Dit soudainement Sheppard. Vous et moi nous dormirons mieux la nuit maintenant !

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du wraith, il rit même sous le sarcasme de Sheppard. Elisa était toujours impressionnée par la faculté qu'il avait à s'adapter aux situations. Ce wraith était un véritable caméléon!Sur une ruche, il était un fier et puissant commandant, au caractère autoritaire et dominateur, mais avec les humains d'Atlantis il était étrangement ''charmant'' et faisait preuve d'un sens de l'humour assez particulier.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça, John Sheppard ?

-Kolya est mort ! Notre cher Steve lui a fait sa fête !

Cette nouvelle fut comme une bombe pour lui ! Les lèvres de Todd s'étirèrent en un sourire qui laissait voir une joie féroce. Cependant, Elisa pouvait sentir une touche de déception en lui, elle se doutait bien qu'il aurai souhaité tuer Kolya lui-même, mais bon ! Kolya était mort et s'était le principal.

-Vraiment ? Racontez-moi ! Ordonna t-il à Steve.

-Bon et bien je vais vous laisser discuter entre mâles ! Déclara Elisa en se levant de son siège. On se parlera plus tard, moi je suis fatiguée !

Puis sans attendre l'autorisation, elle quitta la salle de réunion et se dirigea à toute vitesse dans ses quartiers. Quand elle fut à l'intérieure, elle posa délicatement le manteau de Steve sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle s'examina un moment devant le miroir et poussa un long soupir. Malgré son joli visage, Elisa constata qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit une longue robe noire en voiles, plutôt simple. Elle se déshabilla avec des gestes lents et lasses, elle était vraiment vidée ! Puis elle resta un long moment sous la douche.

Quand elle eu fini de se laver et de s'habiller, elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Steve assit sur le divan, lui tournant le dos. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et fit glisser ses mains habiles le long de son torse et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentit sa peau frisonner. Il n'avait pas remit son manteau et portait seulement un t-shirt noir avec son pantalon de cuir.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda t-elle à l'oreille.

-Un moment oui. Je t'attendais.

-Humm...tu aurais dû venir me rejoindre. Dit-elle d'une voix suave et rêveuse.

Un doux ronronnement fit vibrer la poitrine du wraith. Il est vrai que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il venait de prendre un décision importante et Elisa n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Il préférait donc y aller en douceur.

-Viens. Dit-il en tapotant sur le divan.

Elisa fit le tour, mais elle préféra s'installer sur les cuisses de compagnon plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle passa une main dans sa belle chevelure blanche, puis lui caressa la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Steve mordilla doucement le bout de ses doigts pales et promena ses mains dans son dos.

-Je voulais te parler de tes missions. Avoua t-il.

Elisa grimaça. Elle s'était attendu à ça, elle savait que cette conversation serai inévitable. Steve avait cette nature protectrice et possessive, la touchant et l'agaçant à la fois.

-Steve écoute, je sais que je me suis montrée imprudente. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que...

-Je ne veux plus que tu ailles en mission ! Lâcha t-il d'un coup. Je ne veux plus que tu quitte ma ruche !

Elisa resta un moment sans réaction. Elle était comme figée, la bouche ouverte.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, je suis très sérieux Elisa. Comme tu l'a dit toi-même, tu t'es montrée imprudente et moi je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger !

Son visage devint rouge d'indignation, pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit il se permettait de lui faire la leçon ? Elle n'avait certainement pas vécu plus de 5 000 ans pour se laisser commander de la sorte !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !

-Moi, je n'en suis pas certain. Rétorqua Steve sentant sa tension monter dangereusement.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, ni de toi ! S'exclama Elisa, mais curieusement Steve se mit à sourire.

-Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et je le sais ! Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit quand ce méprisable humain te tenait à sa merci.

Les yeux de la vampire s'agrandirent : -Tu a tout entendu ?

-Oui.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Elisa poussa un terrible rugissement et se leva précipitamment.

-QUOI ?! Tu étais là et tu n'es pas intervenu plus tôt !

Steve lui répondit, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Comment avait-il osé ? Il l'avait laissé se faire humilier, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité ! Elle faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon. Steve s'était relevé et la toisait avec défi.

-Elisa écoute...

-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Hurla Elisa. Sache que j'ai plus de cinq millénaires derrière moi et que je m'en suis toujours sortit seul ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?!

-Je suis ton compagnon ! Rugit Steve en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pff, c'est un excuse ? Au contraire ! Le fait que je sois ta compagne ne t'autorise pas à me barricader dans ta maudite ruche et à faire de moi ce qu'il te plaît !

-Elisa...

-Je suis libre ! Tu entend, LIBRE ! Je ne suis pas juste ta femelle ! Je ne suis pas juste un objet qui sourit et qui à la peau douce ! Je mérite plus de considération ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça !

Elle leva sa main pour le frapper, mais il lui empoigna le poignet pile à temps, empêchant sa main de toucher sa joue.

-Que tu sois d'accord ou pas ça m'est égale ! Dit Steve le regard plein de fureur. Je ne veux que ta sécurité et si pour cela tu ne dois plus quitter ma ruche alors il en sera ainsi ! Je ne céderai pas !

Elisa dégagea sa main, elle voulu retenter de le frapper, mais soudainement elle eu une idée machiavélique.

-Très bien _chéri ! _Tu veux la guerre, je vais te mettre la misère !

Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais elle l'esquiva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Ne me touche pas ! Non...en fait ne me touche plus !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Steve perplexe.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi non plus je ne céderai pas ! Tant que tu n'aura pas changé d'avis, tu ne m'approche plus. Tu ne dors même pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas ta chose et ça tu va devoir le comprendre. Tu vois cette chambre ? Dit-elle en montrant du doigt la pièce en question. C'est MA chambre, mon côté ! Le salon c'est ton côté ! Je te laisse le divan, on y dors très bien tu verra !

Cette fois, c'est Steve qui parut indigné ! Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ?!

-Elisa c'est puéril !

-A ta guise ! Bonne nuit ! Dors bien...tout seul !

Puis elle entra dans la chambre et la porte se referma aussitôt. Laissant le wraith seul dans le salon.

« Bon, je ne m'attendais pas ça ! »Pensa Steve contrarié. Il voulait seulement la protéger, mais l'idée de rester enfermé l'avait mis hors d'elle ! Steve alla s'allonger sur le divan et fixa le plafond. Décidément, rien était simple ! « Elle devra bien se faire une raison ! » Se dit encore Steve. Mais brusquement un doute le saisit. Et si cette dispute durait plus longtemps que prévu ? Et si Elisa tenait parole et ne lui céderai pas ? Car le problème était là : Elisa ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, mais lui...il ne pouvait absolument pas se passer d'elle ! Steve maudit une dernière fois sa femelle adoré et fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	39. Chapter 39

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Steve et Elisa ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute, ils évitaient de se croiser, de se regarder. Les premiers jours n'avaient pas étés facile, le wraith avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire entendre raison à sa compagne, lui assurant que cette dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être et que de toute façon s'était lui qui avait raison ! Mais Elisa avait réagit au quart de tour et avait une nouvelle fois protesté contre la possessivité de son amant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Steve assistait Todd et Mckay dans leurs recherches sur la peste Hoffan, ce qui arrangeait bien Elisa. D'ordinaire elle allait toujours avec son compagnon dans le laboratoire, appréciant la compagnie de Todd et de son fameux sens de l'humour wraith (un humour de prédateur, selon elle) et le fait que Steve était dans les parages rendait Mckay moins bavard ! Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était disputée avec son compagnon et qu'elle l'ignorait, Elisa ne savait plus quoi faire pour occuper ses journées. Elle avait vainement tenté de passer plus de temps avec Ronon, mais pour son malheur et sa plus grande joie il était de plus en plus souvent en compagnie d'Amélia Bank.

Morte d'ennui, la vampire s'était finalement assise sur le rebord d'un balcon extérieur de la cité et observait l'océan. Il faisait bon et une légère brise venait caresser son visage troublé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle pouvait sentir la tension électrique entre elle et Steve, elle sentait que cet éloignement lui pesait. Seulement voilà...elle en souffrait elle aussi. Surtout depuis la nuit dernière.

**Flash-back : **

Elisa s'était finalement endormis, non sans efforts ! Même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, Elisa recevait de temps à autre les pensés de Steve. Il ne les lui envoyaient pas directement, il ne prenait simplement pas la peine de fermer son esprit et laissait ainsi vagabonder des pensés plutôt excitantes sur sa femelle. Des images de volupté, de plaisir si intense qu'Elisa se sentit souvent sur le point de craquer ! Rêvant secrètement de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son wraith, l'attendant sûrement sur le divan. Mais elle devait résister, ne pas céder à ses avances silencieuses, qui étaient de plus en plus insistantes. Elle devait refouler ses propres pensés qui virait souvent de la colère à la luxure et ce salaud de wraith savait très bien ce qu'il provoquait en elle !

Elisa avait du mal à dormir, tant le désir la torturait et lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Toutes ses nuits étaient une lutte pour trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit-la elle avait dût se retourner dans tous les sens pour pouvoir enfin dormir paisiblement, elle était allongé sur le côté droit, portant une simple nuisette tant elle avait chaud. Pourtant le sommeil était souvent de courte durée et elle avait l'avait plutôt léger, si bien qu'elle fini par se réveiller vers deux heures du matin. Le front en sueur malgré son corps froid, Elisa voulu se lever et se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, mais elle ne pu bouger. C'est là qu'un long frisson parcouru tous son être, elle n'était pas seul dans le lit ! Deux bras puissant la retenait délicatement, mais fermement prisonnière. Elisa se sentit bouillir de rage en comprenant que c'était Steve, il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme et était ensuite venu se glisser dans le lit avec elle ! Elle lutta contre l'envie de le repousser violemment ou le désir de se retourner, de le réveiller et de le supplier de cesser cette querelle, pour ensuite la prendre sauvagement. Mais finalement elle opta pour une troisième option : ne rien faire ! Steve semblait dormir profondément et elle se sentait bien avec lui, Elisa décida donc de se rendormir faisant semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de son compagnon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil, qu'un sourire victorieux apparut sur les belles lèvres du wraith. Steve resserra doucement son étreinte et déposa un petit baiser tendre dans le cou de sa femelle, conscient qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui appartenir de nouveau !

**Fin du Flash-back. **

« Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser faire »Pensa tristement Elisa. « Maintenant il va croire qu'il a le dessus sur la situation ».

Elisa soupira. Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, Steve était déjà partit. Comme si il n'était jamais venu, si bien que la vampire ce demandait si tout cela était bien arrivé ? Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait parfaitement sentit la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, sentit ses bras forts et rassurants l'étreignant avec tendresse. Elisa se trouvait idiote et lâche de ne pas avoir réagit, elle aurait dût le repousser, lui montrer que c'était ELLE qui prenait les décisions et pas l'inverse !

-On rêvasse petite chérie ?

Elisa tourna brusquement la tête et regarda au dessus de son épaule : c'était Roxelane !

-Non, je réfléchis.

La vampire s'avança et posa ses coudes contre le rebord du balcon. Elle fixa son amie d'une façon étrange, ses yeux bleus-rouges étaient pénétrant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Elisa.

-...Elisa tu es...bizarre ces derniers temps.

Elisa haussa un sourcil : -Je suis bizarre ?

-Oui, on ne te vois presque plus, tu ne parle quasiment plus...à personne ! Même pas à moi. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tous me dire, si tu a un problème...

Elisa hésita un instant. Devait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce que Roxelane comprendrait ? Elle était son amie...depuis des siècles. Elle avait toujours était là pour elle, Roxelane la connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, quand elle était contrariée.

-Steve et moi...on s'est disputés. Avoua finalement Elisa.

-QUOI ! S'exclama Roxelane surprise. Je comprend mieux maintenant, je me disait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ! D'habitude vous êtes inséparables, il bouge, tu bouge. Vous vous regardaient comme si vous alliaient vous sauter dessus, arracher vos vêtements et...

-C'est BON ! J'ai compris ! La coupa Elisa énervée.

-Vous allaient rompre alors ? Demanda Roxelane, changeant brusquement de sujet.

-q...quoi ! NON ! Non, que vas-tu chercher ? On s'est juste disputés à cause de...

-Ah non, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Coupa Roxelane. Ça c'est entre vous. Je dis juste que si la place est libre...

Le regard d'Elisa devint soudain meurtrier : -Roxe...soyons clair, ce petit jeu devient de plus en plus grossier ! Insinue encore une fois que tu aimerais coucher avec MON compagnon et je t'arrache la langue !

Roxelane se redressa, choquée. Mais ce n'était pas la menace de son amie qui la fit pâlir.

-Attend...attend parce que...tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?!

Elisa soupir encore une fois:- J'en suis folle !

La vampire passa une main confuse dans sa belle chevelure rouge et regarda son amie d'un air désolé.

-Dans ce cas t'es foutue ma belle ! Dit Roxelane. Je te le répète tout le temps pourtant, il ne faut jamais s'attacher à un mâle ! Moi si je me disputait avec un de mes amants je lui dirai d'aller se faire foutre et j'en choisirai un autre !

« Évidement ! Elle ne comprend pas »Pensa Elisa.

-Comme si s'était si simple ! J'aime ce wraith et rien ne pourra changer ça. Mais j'ai beau tous faire pour que tous le mondes soient satisfait, il y en a toujours un qui n'es pas content ! Si Ronon apprend ce qu'il y a entre Steve et moi, il va vraiment péter les plombs ! Si je reste fâchée contre Steve je vais en souffrir et lui aussi !

-Bon ! Elisa, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te dise ma devise favorite -Roxelane la regarda droit dans les yeux-''Rien à foutre des autres, pense d'abord à toi !''

Elisa poussa un grognement d'irritation.

-C'est sensé m'aider ?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Dans le laboratoire : **

Steve se sentait sur le point de craquer ! Non seulement à cause de sa femelle, mais aussi à cause du monologue incessant de ce Docteur Mckay ! Si il n'y avait pas eu les gardes, Steve se dit qu'il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps ! Son supérieur aussi était plutôt irrité, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Steve ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son supérieur avait pu travailler avec cet humain dans le passé, comment il avait fait pour le supporter ?! Mais il devait tout de même reconnaître que cet humain était très intelligent et que grâce à lui ils avaient nettement progressé.

Pourtant Steve n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la science. A dire vrai il se plaisait plus dans le combat et le commandement. La raison de sa présence sur la cité des anciens était simplement le fait qu'Elisa avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne ! Mais depuis leur dispute ses journées étaient un véritable enfer. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte, par sa femelle en plus !

« Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? »

Dans ces moments, Steve se surprenait lui-même à repenser à Salira. En tant qu'adoratrice, cette humaine n'avait jamais discuté un seul de ses ordres, mais avec Elisa ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui dicte sa conduite « Je ne suis pas ta chose ! » c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle le mettait au supplice ! La savoir si près de lui le soir lui faisait mal, sachant qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour la rejoindre. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté l'expérience la nuit dernière et quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, Steve avait sentit son propre corps réagir à cette proximité et celui d'Elisa aussi ! Elle avait frissonné, inconscient elle s'était blottit contre lui. Puis elle s'était réveillée, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, croyant que son compagnon était entrain de dormir elle avait finalement fait comme si de rien n'était. Le wraith s'était alors sentit victorieux, elle aussi commençait à être à bout, cette situation les rongeaient tous les deux. Mais lequel craquera en premier ? Le fier commandant wraith ou l'orgueilleuse vampire ?


	40. Chapter 40

**Dans les quartiers de Teyla Emmagan :**

L'Athosienne était tranquillement assise en tailleur sur son lit, méditant. Toutefois elle avait du mal à se concentrer, ses pensés dérivaient sans cesse vers son peuple porté disparu. Depuis cette nouvelle, plus sa grossesse, Teyla se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle poussa un soupir d'irritation.

Tout à coup la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit, une personne entra et Teyla ne cacha pas son étonnement en la voyant.

-Elisa ?!

-Bonjour Teyla. Dit la vampire en un murmure, Elisa regarda furtivement dans la chambre. Je peux entrer ?

-Oh...euh...oui bien sûr. Bredouilla Teyla.

L'Athosienne lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, Elisa obéi. Elle avança lentement dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Teyla ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la vampire semblait nerveuse, une chose très inhabituel chez elle ! Un silence étrange s'installa, Teyla sentait bien que la vampire voulait parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda finalement Elisa.

-En ce qui concerne mon enfant, je me sent bien. Mais franchement ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Oui je comprend. Elisa baissa les yeux. Perdre son peuple...je sais ce que ça fait. Mais vous au moins vous avez encore une chance de les retrouver. Ajouta t-elle avec un semblant d'espoir.

Le silence retomba. Elisa joua nerveusement avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas à se confier, Teyla posa sa main sur celle d'Elisa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

La vampire soupira:-Oui...mais si vous êtes fatiguée, je peux repasser plus tard.

Teyla hocha négativement la tête:-Non allez s'y, je vous écoute.

-Bon...Se décida Elisa. Vous savez Teyla que je vous ai toujours eu en haute estime.-Elle marqua une pause-Avec vous je me suis toujours sentit acceptée malgré ma nature...déchu. C'était un peu comme si j'étais avec une amie...

-Mais nous sommes amies Elisa. La coupa Teyla avec un grand sourire.

La vampire sourit à son tour, touchée.

-Merci c'est gentil. Enfin...pour en revenir à ce que je disais...Teyla j'ai besoin d'aide !

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non...plutôt de conseils. Rectifia Elisa.

-De conseils en quoi ? Demanda Teyla très curieuse.

-En relation conjugal.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis son sourire redoubla.

-Oh félicitation. Dit-elle en prenant un verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un.

-Oui..._quelqu'un. _Répéta Elisa d'un air absente.

-Je le connais? Demanda Teyla en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Hum hum...C'est Steve. Lâcha Elisa.

Teyla écarquilla les yeux et recracha brusquement l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, elle toussa un moment puis recentra son attention sur Elisa, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Vous avez bien entendu Teyla.

L'athosienne resta muette. Ne sachant que répondre. Elle secoua la tête, tentent de reprendre ses esprits.

-Pourquoi parler de cela avec moi ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en vous Teyla. Je sais que même si vous ne me comprenait pas ou que même si vous me désapprouvait, vous ne me jugerait pas et votre avis sera objectif ! Je me confie à vous car vous êtes la seule qui puisse m'entendre, je ne peux pas en parler avec le docteur Heightmeyer, j'ai une sainte horreur des psychiatres.

-Et Ronon ?

Le visage d'Elisa devint soudain marqué par l'appréhension:- Ronon n'est pas au courant et il ne doit surtout pas l'être ! Si par malheur il apprend ce qu'il y a entre Steve et moi il va péter les plombs !

-Et c'est rien de le dire. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'athosienne.

-Teyla vous pouvez m'épargner un peu !

-C'était vous alors ! Dit soudainement Teyla. C'est vous qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper il y a deux ans.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Teyla sans comprendre.

-Parce que je l'aime ! Dit Elisa, plus vulnérable que jamais.

-Mais...un wraith...ça ne peux pas aimer ! Protesta Teyla.

-Si ! Détrompez-vous. Rétorqua la vampire. Ce n'est pas facile certes, mais il suffit de leur faire accepter ce côté humain en eux. Steve m'aime je le sais ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il se montrai si protecteur si il ne tenait pas à moi ? Les mains d'Elisa se crispèrent et elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais lui et moi nous nous sommes disputés la semaine dernière et depuis on ne se parlent plus...et j'en souffre !

Teyla fixa son amie avec des yeux ahuris. Jamais elle n'aurait cru la voir ainsi : Elisa Dex, la fière guerrière Satédienne, la belle vampire au cœur de pierre...amoureuse ! Et pas qu'un peu. Elle était au bord des larmes et n'osait même pas la regarder. Teyla ne put s'empêcher de lui témoigner sa compassion. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'Elisa était venu vers elle.

-Et Roxelane ? Elle est au courant elle ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais vous connaissez Roxelane, elle change de compagnon toutes les semaines ! Ses conseils ne m'ont pas du tout aidé.

-Dîtes-moi Elisa...que ressentez-vous exactement envers Steve ?

La vampire parut surprise de sa question.

-Eh bien...je...Elle soupira. Que dire d'autre, je l'aime Teyla. Tous est mieux quand il est là ! Je sent bien, je ressent une grande paix intérieur. Dès que je l'aperçois...oh au secoure...je me met à sourire comme une idiote, ma gorge se noue, j'ai envie de me blottir contre lui et de tout oublier. Quand nous sommes ensemble...je ne suis plus la vampire froide et insensible, je devint une autre femme. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un seul de ses sourires. Pour vous un wraith est un wraith, mais pour moi...Steve est sans doute la plus belle chose au monde ! La seule personne pour qui je serai prête à mourir.-Elisa redressa brusquement la tête- Mais ça n'a pas de sens Teyla ! Toute ma vie je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à moi et à ma propre sécurité. Je ne me reconnais pas !

Teyla l'avait écouté en silence. Son visage était impénétrable, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours sentit qu'Elisa n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle se plaisait à le faire croire ! Il y avait encore un peu d'humanité en elle et ça c'était plutôt une bonne chose, se disait l'athosienne. Et même si oui, elle ne comprenait pas l'attirance qu'Elisa avait pour le wraith, elle reconnaissait bien là un sentiment d'amour profond.

-Elisa...Avez-vous déjà dit à Steve ce qu'il provoquait chez vous ?

-Non...Jamais. Avoua Elisa.

-Dans ce cas vous devriez le lui dire.

-Mais Teyla je...

-Si vraiment ce wraith vous..._aime, _Alors il a besoin d'entendre ces mots. Dit Teyla d'une voix sûr et convaincu. Je pense même que lui aussi voudrai vous dire clairement ce qu'il ressent pour vous. Vous devriez vous parler !

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui ! Et la Elisa que je connais serai bien d'accord avec moi !

Elisa se leva brusquement et resta pétrifié plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner face à Teyla.

-Vous avez raison ! Les yeux d'Elisa se mirent à briller de reconnaissance. Vous avez raison Teyla...Merci !

Sans prévenir, Elisa se jeta sur la jeune femme et l'enlaça. D'abord surprise, Teyla fini par répondre chaleureusement à son étreinte.

-Euh...vous n'en parlerez à personne n'est-ce pas ?

Teyla lui sourit :- Je sais garder un secret Elisa, ne vous en faîte pas. Bonne chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa couru à toute vitesse vers le laboratoire où travaillaient Todd, Mckay et Steve. Habité par une joie folle et puéril. La sensation était étrange, elle se sentait légère, enfin libérée d'un poids trop lourd. Elle ne voyait même pas les gens autour d'elle, elle continuait de courir, courir, sans s'arrêter une seconde ! Elle arriva bientôt au labo et entra précipitamment, ce qui surprit Todd et Mckay...mais Steve n'était pas là !

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Todd.

-Où est Steve ?

-Votre colocataire ? Dit narquoisement Mckay. Il est partit il y a presque une heure.

-Où ?! Insista Elisa.

-Dans vos quartiers. Répondit Todd. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Todd haussa ses arcades sourcilières quand il vit un sourire radieux éclairer le visage de la vampire.

-Tout va à merveille Commandant !

Puis Elisa tourna les talons et se remit à courir à toutes allures. Son sourire semblait gravé sur son visage, elle vira de droite à gauche et fini par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Là elle fit un effort surhumain pour cacher son sourire, histoire de ne pas rendre la tache trop facile à son wraith. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans dans ses quartiers.

Elle ne le vit pas dans le salon. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et fini par entendre des bruits venant de la salle de bain. Sans réfléchir elle entra et se heurta à un mur de buée. Elle n'y voyait presque rien, mais soudain elle entendit le bruit de l'eau cesser. Steve avait dût la sentir arriver.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Elisa s'approcha près de la douche et put distinguer la silhouette du wraith.

-Il faut qu'on parlent, Steve. C'est important.

-Attend que je finisse. Fut sa seul réponse.

Puis il ralluma l'eau. « Non mais je rêve ! »Pensa Elisa outrée, pourtant Steve entendit sa pensé.

-Quoi ? Cela fait une semaine que tu refuse de me parler, tu crois peut-être que maintenant que tu a quelque chose à me dire, je dois être à ta disposition.

Elisa fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Steve n'avait pas tort, mais là elle voulait arranger les chose entre eux et non partir sur une nouvelle dispute.

-Faut dire que si on ne se parlent pas, c'est un peu de ta faute !

Mais à peine avait-elle dit ces mots, que la porte de la douche s'ouvrit et un bras l'attrapa et la tira à l'intérieur. Elisa se débattit, pestant contre le wraith qui venait de la tirer avec lui, sous l'eau ! Steve était plié de rire face aux pitoyables efforts de sa compagne qui tentait de lui échapper. Pourtant il reprit vite son sérieux et la plaqua contre une paroi de la douche.

-Eh bien je t'écoute, va s'y ! Qu'y a t-il de si important ?

-Arrg ! Tu me le paiera ! S'exclama Elisa, en contemplent sa robe toute mouillée.

Steve lui sourit sournoisement, évidement il se vengeait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer depuis une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine, pleine de colère et de frustration. Elle lui avait catégoriquement refusé tout contact physique, laissant chez lui un désir inassouvi. Il était donc plus que décidé à lui rendre la pareille, mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si urgent à lui dire.

-Alors ?

-Steve...je...pourquoi moi ?

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas sa question.

-Pourquoi c'est moi que tu a choisi pour compagne ?

Le wraith eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourtant le regard suppliant d'Elisa lui prouva qu'elle ne laisserai pas tomber, elle voulait une réponse.

-Je t'ai choisi...parce que...-Il cherchait les mots- Parce que c'était évident !

-Évident ?

-Oui. Après notre aventure au niveau 6, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Et pas seulement parce que tu a imposé ta marque en moi, aussi parce que tous en toi m'enivrait...de ta beauté à ta folie meurtrière.

Elisa le regarda sans oser y croire. Teyla avait donc raison...il suffisait seulement de discuter ? Mais le problème n'était pas encore résolu.

-Et toi _Elisaaa..._Ronronna Steve. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

-En fait...curieusement...je pense que s'était avant tout une attirance physique. Dit-elle en évitant de regarder le corps nu de son amant. Tu me rappelais aussi quelqu'un que j'avais bien connu dans le passé. J'avais donc décidé d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, essayer de savoir qui tu étais réellement sous ton masque de wraith arrogant et maléfique ! Et c'est là que tu m'a tenu tête !

Steve fronça ses arcades sourcilières.

-Oui...tu m'a tenu tête. Répéta Elisa. J'essayai de te pousser à bout, mais en vain. Puis petit à petit je me sentait chaque jour de plus en plus fasciné par toi. Ton sourire malveillant, tes yeux or qui contrastaient tant avec les miens, ton caractère impétueux te poussant sans cesse à ne pas perdre la face devant moi...et plus tu me résistait, plus je te désirait !

Le wraith la fixa comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de ça, de ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était intéresser à lui. Voyant là, peut-être, la fin de leur querelle, Steve s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de défaire sa robe. La vampire se laissa faire. Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui tourne le dos, puis il abaissa lentement la fermeture de la robe. Il la fit glisser au sol ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elisa ouvrit légèrement la porte de la douche et jeta ses vêtements trempés et ses chaussures à l'extérieur. Puis elle se retourna vers Steve, mais à peine avait-elle tourné la tête que le wraith captura voracement sa bouche. Elisa ne résista pas, trop heureuse de le retrouver, de retrouver ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et Steve la tira plus près de lui. Leurs baisers devinrent vite fougueux et passionnés, comme Elisa les aimait, puis elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ivoire. Steve la poussa de nouveau contre le mur et souleva, Elisa enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Steve la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis caressa d'une main un de ses sein. Répondant à son jeu de caresse, la vampire laissa ses mains se promener dans le dos du wraith et masser ses épines dorsales. Il cessa un instant de l'embrasser et grogna doucement, puis il commença à embrasser et à mordiller son cou et ses épaules, Tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous ses cuisses. Elisa pouvait sentir le cœur du wraith battre sauvagement, elle s'évertuait à le caresser avec plus d'insistance, tendis que lui enfonçait ses dents dans son cou blanc. Il releva ensuite la tête et Elisa put alors voir que ses yeux étaient dilatés, elle avait aussi sentit son érection depuis un moment contre elle, rendant leur besoin de s'accoupler de plus en plus urgent !

Steve déplaça doucement sa main sur la cuisse droite de la vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'il provoque des frissons dans le corps de sa femelle. Enfin il glissa brutalement en elle. Elisa hoqueta, puis soupira en fermant les yeux, cédant au plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon. Steve serra plus durement ses fesses pour la maintenir en place. Elisa se sentait se perdre dans cette sensation de bien-être, et ce même si Steve la torturait d'une façon vicieuse en alternant des mouvements horriblement lent avec des mouvements sauvages et violents. Elle l'entendit murmurer son nom, puis elle gémit plus fort...encore plus fort quand il accéléra le rythme. Steve respirait vite et grognait contre sa bouche, entremêlant de temps à autre sa langue avec celle de son amante. La vampire serra ses jambes autour de la taille du wraith, et il planta ses griffes dans sa chair. Elisa se sentait brûler de l'intérieur...et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête !

Elle avait rarement ressentit une si grande passion lors de ses rapports sexuels. C'était une sensation incroyable et unique quand il était à la fois dans son esprit et en elle. La labourant sans aucune pitié, goûtant au délice de son corps contre le sien, l'eau brûlante coulant toujours sur eux, Steve sentait devenir ivre, ivre de désir pour sa femelle vampire. Son corps froid contre son corps chaud provoquait comme des décharges électriques dans tous son être. Ne voulant pas blesser son compagnon, Elisa frappa violemment dans le mur et le lacéra de ses griffes. Puis elle cria enfin sous l'effet d'un violent orgasme,et Steve poussa un rugissement de pur plaisir.

Le wraith enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa femelle, qui elle, dénoua lentement ses jambes, libérant ainsi son amant qui se retira d'elle à regret. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre un long moment, la respiration difficile. Puis Steve glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de la vampire jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

-Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

Elisa releva brusquement la tête, folle de bonheur. Enfin...enfin il le lui avait dit ! Ces mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais oser réclamer.

-Moi aussi. Murmura t-elle en caressant son bouc, puis ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui et à jamais !


	41. Chapter 41

_Elisa était assise dans un champ de fleurs bleues. Ces belles fleurs qui ne poussaient que sur Satéda, ces petites perles de beauté qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Leur odeur était douce et enivrante, le bleue de leurs pétales devenait surnaturel à la nuit tombée. On ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine nostalgie quand on voyait ces fleurs, la vieille servante de son grand-père lui avait raconté un jour que selon la légende, une grande bataille avait eu lieu dans ce champ et qu'une jeune femme y avait perdu son amant, folle de chagrin elle avait pleuré des jours entiers avant de se laisser mourir ici et qu'après sa mort une fleur avait poussé. Une fleur splendide aux pétales bleutés, puis une autre fleur a poussé, puis encore une, jusqu'à ce que le champ entier en soit recouvert, d'où son triste nom...Le champ des pleurs. _

_Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, il était d'un noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles, accompagné d'une pleine lune magnifique ! Il y avait également une douce brise qui venait caresser le visage pale de la vampire. Elisa ferma les yeux un instant, bercée par les différents bruits de la nuit. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne ce champ avait toujours été comme un refuge pour elle. Elle restait là des journées entières à chanter sa solitude et sa nostalgie des siècles passés, la douleur que lui provoquait la perte d'un être cher. _

_Son regard se posa finalement sur un petit papillon de nuit, elle le regarda virevolter avec grâce et légèreté. Elle tendit la main et la fragile créature alla se poser sur le bout de ses doigts. Elisa sourit, admirant le papillon aux ailes blanches et noires. Elle souffla doucement pour forcer la petite chose à reprendre son vol, puis le regarda s'envoler au loin. La vampire fini par s'allonger au milieu des fleurs, fermant de nouveau les yeux._

_C'est alors qu'elle sentit l'air se rafraîchir et un grondement se fit entendre. Elisa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que le ciel venait d'être voilé par sombres nuages, cachant ainsi les belles étoiles. Elle perçut soudainement un mouvement près d'elle, puis une main glacée vint couvrir la sienne. Elisa frémit et tourna lentement la tête. Elle reconnue immédiatement le fantôme qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés, elle pourrait reconnaître ces yeux froids et ces cheveux noir entre milles ! Ce visage si beau, au trait sublime et bien dessinés. _

_« Toi ! »_

_L'homme ne lui répondit que par un pale sourire, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller et toutes les fleurs du champ virèrent instantanément au rouge, au rouge sang ! _

_« C'est une couleur qui te correspond bien il me semble » Dit alors la voix sépulcrale de Yâssir. _

_Elisa toisa son père avec autant de haine qu'elle le pouvait. Et dire que sous ces traits charmants se cachait un vrai démon !_

_« Pourquoi viens-tu me tourmenter ? »_

_« Je suis là parce que tu le veux bien et sache que tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour être tourmentée ! »_

_« Ce qui veut dire ? »_

_« Qu'avec ou sans moi, ton âme ne trouvera jamais le repos...ma fille ! » Termina t-il sur une note mielleuse. _

_« Je te hait ! » Cracha Elisa. _

_« Je sais. Mais sache aussi que je suis fier de toi »_

_La vampire haussa un sourcil. _

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_Sans prévenir, son père se redressa et la chevaucha en saisissant violemment sa gorge. Elisa voulu se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était comme cloué au sol. Puis, sous ses yeux horrifiés, son père se métamorphosa en une créature monstrueuse, mi-bête, mi-humaine. Une créature recouverte d'un poil noir comme les cheveux de son père et aux dents aussi longues que la dague qu'il avait utilisé jadis pour la tuer. Elle sentit aussi quelque chose de chaud couler sur elle, Elisa fit un effort surhumain pour détourner le regard de la hideuse apparition et vit un trou béant dans la poitrine de l'animal, là où dans sa folie vengeresse elle lui avait arraché le cœur. Le sang y coulait à flots. _

_« Je suis fier, car maintenant tu es devenue comme moi ! Malgré tout tes efforts tu n'a pas réussi à sauver ton âme. Inutile de te voiler la face ma fille...tu étais déjà un monstre autrefois, tu es toujours un monstre aujourd'hui ! » Dit la voix étrange de la bête. _

_Sa gueule de loup forma un horrible sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Puis dans un terrible rugissement il fondit sur elle !_

Elisa se réveilla en hurlant. Elle mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, passant une main sur son front. Dans son élan elle s'était redressée sur son lit.

« Quel cauchemar ! » Pensa t-elle, encore terrifiée.

Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle, puis sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Steve la tira contre son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Qui y a t-il ?

-...rien...un cauchemar. Murmura Elisa.

Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son wraith et colla son front contre le sien.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Insista Steve, inquiet.

Elisa marmonna un ''oui'', puis embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

-Juste un mauvais rêve...rien de plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Suite à des affaires plus pressantes Todd était repartit sur sa ruche, laissant quelques instructions à Steve. Ce dernier devait surveiller de près le docteur Mckay et ses recherches. Recherches qui n'avançaient guère hélas. Bien sûr le fait de passer tout son temps en compagnie de cet humain n'enchantait pas vraiment le wraith, en plus il était lui-même surveillé sans relâche par le regard haineux et acéré du neveu de sa compagne, ce Ronon Dex. Au-delà du mépris qu'il lui inspirait Steve avait réalisé avec un peu d'ironie que malgré sa haine cet humain ressemblait à un wraith. Ces années à fuir et à chasser les wraiths l'avait marqué, cela lui avait permis de comprendre le fonctionnement de ses ennemis et lui avait apprit à anticiper leurs gestes, à penser comme un wraith ! Cela se voyait dans son comportement, dans sa gestuel...cette façon de dévisager les gens en silence, ce regard noir et méfiant. Ces gestes vifs et violents, une aptitude au combat absolument extraordinaire. Steve avait déjà été témoin des entraînement intensif entre cet humain et sa compagne, dans ces moments là les deux guerriers Satédiens se déchaînaient !

Mais par chance et grâce aux efforts acharnés d'Elisa, cet humain avait récemment choisi une compagne. Une jeune femelle, assez plaisante à regarder, avec une peau légèrement bronzé, des formes harmonieuses et un visage agréable. Des yeux en amande, marron-vert et une belle chevelure châtain clair avec quelques mèches blondes. Avec un nom exotique...Amélia Banks.

Une guerrière elle aussi. Ronon s'entraînait donc avec elle et également avec cette méprisable humaine...Teyla Emmagan. Steve se souvenait très bien d'elle, cette femelle qui avait eu l'audace de le défier lors de sa capture il y a quelques années. Pourtant il devait admettre qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une résistance admirable face à lui, mais bien sûr sans l'intervention de Sheppard il l'aurai tué.

Sheppard...Steve avait encore du mal à le voir sans ressentir l'irrésistible envie de plaquer sa main sur sa poitrine et ainsi lui voler sa vie, très lentement ! Cet humain avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Étant wraith il avait mainte fois rêvé de se venger, mais les circonstances actuelles ne le permettaient évidemment pas. Steve se contentait donc de l'éviter le plus possible.

Hormis cela, Steve devait également retourner sur sa ruche pour se nourrir et s'assurer que sa ruche était convenablement dirigé en son absence. Il allait bientôt recevoir une communication venant de son second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En chemin vers la tour de contrôle :**

Roxelane discutait tranquillement avec une humaine de la cité. Une amie qu'elle s'était fait pour combler l'absence de son amie de toujours, Elisa. Une femme très ouverte d'une trentaines d'années.

-Franchement j'arrive pas à me décider. Se lamenta Roxelane. Ils sont tous les trois formidables.

-Oui et en plus ces hommes sont fous amoureux de toi ! Ajouta son amie, amusée.

-Je sais, mais ça je m'en fous !

-Tu va quand même pas hésiter pendant des mois ! Tu dois faire un choix.

-Je sais, je sais...Soupira la vampire.

Elles continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent très vite à la salle de contrôle. Roxelane aperçu le compagnon d'Elisa en haut de l'escalier, près d'un grand écran.

-Écoute ton cœur ! Continua son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ton cœur ?

-De prendre les trois ! S'exclama la vampire riant aux éclats. Enfin quoi ? Comment se satisfaire d'un seul homme ?!

-Moi j'y arrive très bien ! Dit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Roxelane se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir Elisa. Elle s'avança et lui fit la bise en guise de bonjour.

-Toi de tout façon tu n'a jamais étais quelqu'un de volage ma chérie. Dit-elle joyeusement.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Confirma Elisa. Viens...dit-elle en entraînent son amie vers l'escalier. Mais dis-moi c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

-Notre chère Roxe vois trois hommes en se moment, mais elle n'arrive pas à se décider sur lequel choisir. Répondit l'humaine d'une voix malicieuse.

-Tien donc ? Ça c'est étonnant ! Dit ironiquement Elisa.

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama Roxelane. Moi je ne suis pas faite pour...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elles venaient de monter l'escalier et Steve se trouvait juste en face d'elles, mais il leur tournait le dos, s'adressant à l'écran. Toutefois ce n'était pas lui qui avait attiré l'attention de la vampire, c'était la personne avec qui il discutait. Il y avait un autre wraith à l'écran. Roxelane secoua vivement le bras d'Elisa.

-C'est qui lui ? Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

-Lui ? Elisa tourna la tête vers Steve, puis vers l'écran. Ah ! Lui...soupira t-elle. C'est le charmant second de Steve !

-Vraiment ? Roxelane observa attentivement le second.

Même à l'écran il semblait très grand. Contrairement à Steve il n'avait pas de long manteau, mais seulement une sorte de chemise de cuir noir couvrant son torse et ses épaules, laissant ses bras nus et exposant ainsi une belle musculature. Il avait aussi sur ses avants-bras un gantelet de cuir en guise d'accessoires. La peau de son visage était lisse et vert très pale et on pouvait aisément voir un tatouage sur sa joue gauche, des lèvres joliment rosés et des yeux absolument splendide pour la vampire. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en dreadlocks et une partie était attachés à l'arrière de son crâne, le reste pendait lâchement sur ses épaules et lui arrivait dans le creux du dos. Il avait aussi un long bouc commencent en deux mèches puis rassemblé en une tresse unique.

Elisa fut surprise du silence de son amie, mais reconnu facilement ce fameux regard évaluateur.

-Tu n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier. Dit soudainement Roxelane.

-Non en effet. Soupira Elisa. Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés il m'a tout de suite détesté ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout lui déplaît chez moi, il ne peut même pas me voir en peinture !

-Hum...Julie ? Dit-elle à l'adresse de son amie humaine.

-Oui ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Excuse-moi mais il faut que je parle seule à seule avec Elisa...un truc de vampire.

-Ah ?...d'accord. Dit-elle légèrement déçu d'être exclu de la conversation, mais elle sentait bien que Roxe serai inflexible, alors elle partit.

Roxelane agrippa de nouveau le bras d'Elisa et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Bon dis-moi tout ! Comment il est ? Demanda t-elle avec empressement.

-Comment ça ''comment il est'' ? Grogna Elisa, ne comprenant pas bien la question.

-Dans son attitude ! Il est comment ? Arrogant je suppose, mais quoi d'autre ? Maléfique et fougueux ou plutôt impassible et peu loquace ?

-Pourquoi? il te fait de l'effet ? Demanda Elisa ahuri.

-A ton avis ! S'exclama Roxelane perdant patience. Non mais t'a vue à quoi il ressemble...il est trop ! Dit-elle toute excitée.

Elisa soupira de dépit, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce wraith et elle n'aimait pas non plus se mêler des histoires tumultueuses de Roxelane. En générale son amant...ou plutôt sa victime, le restait juste pour une nuit. Une semaine ou un mois si il avait de la chance !

-Tu es pire qu'une enfant ! Et sache une chose Roxe, les wraiths ça ne marche pas comme les humains ! Tu ne peux pas en choisir un et le jeter une fois tes besoins assouvi. Leur orgueil ne le permettrait pas.

-Peu importe ! Dit fermement la vampire. Tu me connais Elisa...si je dis que je le veux, alors je l'aurai !

-Roxe pitié ! Supplia Elisa exaspérée. Je me moque de qui tu choisi pour partager tes nuits, mais là on ne parlent pas de n'importe qui. Je te parle d'un wraith et un haut gradé en plus ! Si par le plus grand des hasard tu arrive à mettre le grappin dessus, tu ne pourra pas te permettre de le quitter quand bon te semble.

-Je dois pas me marier avec quand même ?! Protesta Roxelane.

-Non, mais oui je te connais ! Je sais comment tu fonctionne. Et puis il y a des règles à respecter sur une ruche. Je sais que moi-même je n'en fais pas grand cas, mais je suis tout même obligée d'en respecter certaines pour pouvoir vivre avec Steve. Si tu envisage vraiment de faire du second ton nouvel amant, alors il faudra y réfléchir sérieusement ! Car en vampire que nous sommes je ne doute pas de ton charme et une fois que tu l'aura séduit tu ne pourra plus faire marche arrière.

Roxelane redevint silencieuse, méditant soigneusement sur les dures paroles de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relations avec un wraith, mais elle était très intéressée de tenter la chose. Pourtant le discoure d'Elisa avait un peu refroidit ses ardeurs. Elle fit une moue déçu et entortilla une de ses longues mèches rouges entre ses doigts. Roxelane était une femme volage et se lassait très vite des choses et des gens. Ce qui lui avait donné cette réputation de croqueuse d'hommes. Mais comme Elisa elle n'aimait pas respecter les règles, elle était même pire que son amie sur ce point là. Elle s'apprêtait à renoncer, mais elle regarda encore une fois l'écran au loin. En voyant le visage de sa nouvelle obsession Roxelane se sentit perdre pieds, comme toujours ses sens parlaient en premiers. Dès qu'elle l'avait vue elle avait vite oublié ses trois prétendants et l'idée de la nouveauté l'excitait affreusement. Ce wraith dégageait une aura puissante et maléfique et si il avait la témérité de lui résister, dans ce cas cela ne ferai que l'encourager à lui courir après. Roxelane couva le wraith d'un regard concupiscent, puis se retourna vers Elisa, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Je le veux ! Dit-elle d'une voix ferme et décidée, elle regarda de nouveau l'écran. Ahh...j'ai tellement hâte de le rencontrer !

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, au moins elle aura essayé.

-Le pauvre. Soupira t-elle. Je le déteste, mais là je le plaint vraiment.

XXXXXXX

_Cc chers lecteurs. Juste pour info, pour ceux qui ce pose la question au sujet du Second de Steve, il s'agit bien du wraith dans l'épisode ''l'union fait la force'' épisode 12 saison 2. Et comme moi, Roxelane n'est pas insensible à son charme! ;- )_


	42. Chapter 42

**Jour comme un autre sur Atlantis : **

Elisa se retenait de rire tant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle était étrange. Elle et Steve avaient prévu de s'entraîner ensemble aujourd'hui dans la salle d'entraînement, mais Roxelane était venu les interrompre. Plus décidée que jamais, elle était venu demander à Steve l'autorisation de passer quelques temps sur sa ruche et bien évidemment il avait refusé ! Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'Elisa les observait se disputer.

-NON ! Rugit Steve, hors de lui. Il n'est pas question que vous veniez sur ma ruche, j'ai déjà bien assez d'un vampire, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir un deuxième !

-Merci ça fait plaisir. Dit Elisa sur un ton sarcastique.

Steve se retourna brusquement vers elle:-Ne t'y met pas Elisa ! Tu m'a très bien compris.

La vampire lui fit un sourire indulgent et se tût de nouveau. Elle ne préférait pas trop se mêler de la conversation, donc elle se contentait de hocher la tête ou de faire un ou deux commentaires. La dispute reprit de plus belle, Roxelane s'était bien gardée de dire à Steve que sa seule motivation n'était autre que de séduire son Second, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle souhaitait expérimenter le mode de vie sur une ruche, rien de plus. Mais pour Steve c'était déjà trop.

-Oh aller ! Miaula Roxelane. Ça va pas vous tuer !

-Inutile d'insister. C'est non !

Roxelane montra ses crocs:- Pour qui vous prenez vous ?!

-Ben pour le commandant de sa ruche. Répondit Elisa.

-Mais de quel côté tu es toi ?! Aboya la vampire rouge de colère.

-Hum c'est vrai ! Dit Steve. C'est plutôt ton compagnon que tu devrais soutenir.

Tous deux la fixèrent, attendant une réponse. Les lèvres d'Elisa formèrent un ''O'' scandalisées.

-Ah non ! Moi je reste en dehors de cette histoire. Elle leva la main pour désigner Steve. Oui tu es mon compagnon...elle désigna ensuite Roxelane. Mais elle c'est mon amie ! Et il est hors de question que je choisisse entre vous deux, débrouillez-vous !

-De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à dire. Déclara Steve. Je ne veux pas de vous sur ma ruche, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Pff...je m'en fou ! Je finirai par avoir ce que je veux !

Elle tapa du pied, puis sortit de la salle à toute allure. Elisa ricana doucement.

-Toi naturellement ça te fais rire ! Gronda Steve.

-Ben c'est plutôt drôle !

Elle se leva et s'approcha du wraith, mais celui lui tourna le dos.

-Tu sais elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Tenta vainement Elisa.

-Elle est aussi têtu que toi ! Et plus insolente encore.

Elisa soupira et l'enlaça tendrement, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est mon amie. Puis je suis sûr qu'au fond tu aime ce genre de tempérament. Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le sentit réagir, puis il se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-N'essaye pas de m'attendrir, femelle...je plus fort que toi à ce jeu.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elisa se détourna de lui et marcha vers la fenêtre, semblant réfléchir. En effet il fallait bien plus que des mots doux et des baisers pour le convaincre. Non...il fallait le faire fléchir sur un autre plan, le provoquer. C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée.

-A quoi pense tu ? Demanda Steve, méfiant de la voir si silencieuse.

Elle retourna pour lui faire face.

-Tu sais Steve, je serai vraiment très heureuse d'avoir mon amie près de moi sur la ruche. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas d'elle, dans ce cas je sais quoi faire pour nous mettre d'accord...

-Que mijote-tu ?

-J'ai marché à te proposer, un marché honnête.

-Je t'écoute...

-Nous allons faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici. Si tu gagne le combat alors je respecterai ta décision, mais si je gagne dans ce cas tu n'aura plus le choix et tu devra accepter Roxelane au sein de ta ruche.

Steve la dévisagea en silence. Le marché était intéressant, seul problème : c'est qu'Elisa avait les mêmes chances que lui de gagner ! Et il était hors de question de perdre. Il ne pouvait tolérer la désinvolture de Roxelane, ça avait déjà été dur de faire accepter Elisa par son équipage, mais elle, il ne voulait vraiment pas la voir se promener dans les couloirs de sa ruche. « Il serai plus sage de refuser »Pensa t-il.

-Cela dit si tu a peur de perdre face à moi, alors je comprendrai très bien que tu ne relève pas mon défi. S'empressa de dire Elisa, ayant sentit l'hésitation du wraith.

Steve poussa un ''Ahhhh...'' comprenant la tactique. Elle le provoquait exprès, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurai pas sur le plan affectif, alors elle s'en prenait à son orgueil. Et ça marchait !

Steve lui fit un sourire typiquement wraith et ôta son manteau ainsi que son T-shirt noir. Il étira les muscles de son cou, puis se mit en position d'attaque. Elisa se plaça en face de lui, elle détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressé.

-Ne me fais pas de cadeaux ! Dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Murmura le wraith.

Ils se tournèrent autour un moment, puis finalement Steve attaqua le premier. Il fondit sur elle et tenta de la toucher à la tête, mais elle para son geste d'un bras et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son autre main. Pourtant le wraith broncha à peine. Il lui prit le poignet gauche et se glissa derrière elle, sans lui lâcher le poignet il posa son autre main sur son épaule et de sa jambe droite lui donna un coup dans la jambe gauche tout en effectuent une pression sur son épaule, la faisant basculer en arrière. Elisa tomba lourdement au sol en poussant petit gémissement de douleur, Steve ricana et la contourna.

-C'est toi qui ne voulais pas de cadeaux. Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Normal tes cadeaux sont empoisonnés !

Sans attendre elle passa le dos de son pied droit derrière le talon de son diabolique amant et de son autre jambe lui frappa violemment le genou. Instantanément Steve s'écroula sur elle, Elisa passa son bras gauche derrière la tête wraith, posant sa main sur son oreille gauche et posant son autre main sur son menton. Elle lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et s'aida de ses jambes pour les faire pivoter, elle se retrouva sur lui, posa une main sur son torse et leva l'autre pour le frapper, mais Steve arrêta son geste en attrapant son poing avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage. Il attrapa son autre main et passa les deux dans son dos, il redressa le torse, se ramenant dans une position assise. Toujours assise sur les cuisse du wraith, la vampire étouffa un juron, se tortillant sur lui pour se libérer, mais en vain. Steve montra ses dents inquiétantes et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne, la respirant à pleins poumons.

-J'ai gagné ! Murmura t-il avant de la mordre.

Elisa soupira de déception, elle était complètement brisée entre ses bras. Elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait perdu son pari. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle sentit les mains de Steve lâcher ses poignets et glisser sous ses cuisses. Un grondement fit vibrer la poitrine du wraith, puis il se releva en portant sa compagne dans ses bras. Elisa passa ses doigts sur le tatouage placé sur l'épaule droite du wraith, mais elle ne souriait pas.

-J'aime l'expression de ton visage quand tu triomphe, mais je crois que je préfèrent celle que tu a en ce moment même ! Dit le wraith plein d'orgueil.

La vampire le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

-Allons ne sois pas si déçu, tu t'es bien défendu.

-j'exige une revanche ! Déclara Elisa piqué au vif.

-Bien sûrrrr...ronronna t-il d'une façon mielleuse. Mais le combat continuera sous les draps.

Elisa fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus méprisant.

-Tu es...infâme ! Siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Steve resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de sa femelle et approcha sensuellement sa bouche de la sienne:-D'habitude tu aime ça...

Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser exigent. Elisa passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du wraith et ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Elle caressa le torse nu de son compagnon, engendrant ainsi des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Je ne perdrai pas ce genre de combat Steve ! Tu t'en mordra les doigts »Lui dit-elle par télépathie.

Elle entendit un grognement venant du wraith.

« Erreur...c'est toi que je vais mordre ! »

Il agrippa ensuite d'une main sa luxuriante chevelure noire pour approfondir le baiser. Quand tout à coup...

-ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MA TANTE, WRAITH !

Un frisson terrible traversa le corps d'Elisa. Elle rompit immédiatement le baiser et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Sa pire crainte se confirma, Ronon était là ! Son arme braquée sur Steve. Elisa se débattit frénétiquement pour que le wraith la repose au sol, ce qu'il fit en grognant contre Ronon. Ce dernier avança, fin prêt à tirer sur le wraith.

-Comment ose tu la toucher ! Vermine ! Continua Ronon.

-Silence humain ! Rugit Steve, ne supportant pas l'insulte. Jamais je ne ferai du mal à cette femelle. Et tu arrive au mauvais moment !

Les yeux de Ronon brûlaient de haine et de rage, il tendit encore plus sur son bras, serrant fermement l'arme dans sa main. Il l'actionna d'ailleurs sur la fonction ''Tuer'' ! Immédiatement Elisa se plaça devant Steve pour le protéger.

-NON Ronon ! Ne fait pas ça !

-Tu es folle ou quoi ?! S'écria Ronon. Écarte toi !

-Non ! Écoute moi Ronon...

-Écarte toi ! Insista Ronon.

Comprenant qu'il ne changerai pas d'avis, Elisa se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol, Elisa le désarma en exerçant une violente pression sur le poignet qui tenait l'arme, puis une fois qu'il eu lâché l'arme, Elisa le retourna sur le ventre et le maintenu au sol avec force.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Ronon se débattant comme un diable.

-Sauve toi ! Dit Elisa à l'adresse de Steve.

-Mais Elisa, je...

-SAUVE TOI ! Cria t-elle. Je m'occupe de lui !

Il hésita un moment, mais fini par hocher la tête et s'enfuit à toute allure. Elisa poussa un long soupire, puis lâcha son neveu, récupérant son arme au passage. Elle s'éloigna de lui, Ronon se redressa, furieux ! Pourtant l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

-Ronon écoute...

-Pourquoi a tu pris sa défense ? C'est insensé ! C'est un monstre !

-Ne dis pas de mal de lui ! Grogna Elisa menaçante.

-Pourquoi cette vermine te tenais dans ses bras ? Tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ?! Ce wraith t'agresse et c'est à moi que tu t'en prend ! Tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elisa s'approcha de lui aussi vite que la lumière et le gifla en poussant un cri de rage.

-Ferme la et écoute moi ! Il ne m'a pas agressé, j'étais consentante !

Ronon devint pale:-Qu...quoi ?

-Je...Elle hésita...je l'aime ! Je l'aime Ronon ! Steve est mon compagnon.

Le visage de son neveu n'exprima plus que dégoût. Il fit les cents pas dans la salle, respirant nerveusement.

-C'est impossible ! Murmura t-il pour lui-même. C'est impossible.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la vampire.

-Depuis quand ?

-Deux ans. Mais nous ne sommes ensemble officiellement que depuis quelques mois.

Elisa fit un pas vers Ronon, mais celui-ci recula.

-Ne t'approche pas tu me dégoûte ! Cracha t-il d'un voix cinglante. Toi ! Ma propre tante, tu t'es vendu aux wraiths !

L'effet fut immédiat, Elisa eu l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans son ventre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne suis aux service des wraiths, je ne suis pas une adoratrice. Je suis la compagne de Steve, je l'aime et c'est réciproque !

Ronon se rua sur elle et la secoua de toute ses forces, comme si il voulait la réveiller.

-C'est wraith ! Bon sang ! Il ne peut pas aimer ! Les wraiths sont incapable d'éprouver des sentiments si humain.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Toi et tout les autres vous n'en savez rien !

Ronon la repoussa brusquement et passa une main sur son front :-Tu...Il la regarda de nouveau...tu nous a trahis ! Tu nous a trahis, tu a sali la mémoire de notre peuple et de notre famille ! Cria Ronon.

Il fit mine de vouloir sortir de la pièce, mais Elisa avait finalement cessé de pleurer.

-Non...oh non...non ! NON ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me dire ça Ronon! Hurla Elisa ivre de fureur. Je n'ai trahi personne et encore moins notre peuple ! Au contraire...je me suis vouée corps et âme à notre peuple. Quand à notre famille, j'ai veillé sur vous ! Je vous ai tous protégés pendant des siècles, j'ai sacrifié mon temps et mon existante pour prendre soin de vous ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vous aimais ! Ma famille et mon monde...Et seul ton orgueil et ta haine pour les wraith, t'empêchent de voir cela !

-Que de belles paroles ! Répondit froidement Ronon. Tu crois que je vais avaler ça, après ce que tu viens d'avouer ! Non tu n'es plus ma tante, d'une n'est pas digne d'être une Dex.

Ces cruelles paroles blessèrent profondément Elisa. Elles ressemblaient tellement à celles que son père lui avait dit il y a déjà plusieurs siècles. Ronon voulu partir et lui tourna dos. Mais la fureur de la vampire venait de monter d'un cran, elle avait toujours l'arme de Ronon dans main...elle la régla vite sur ''Paralysant'' et tira dans la jambe droite de son neveu, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

-Oh pardonne moi mon cher neveu de vouloir être heureuse ! Bien sûr je suis un vampire, un monstre sans âme donc je ne mérite pas le bonheur. Dit-elle avec un sarcasme amer. Te rend-tu seulement compte à quel point je suis vieille ! Pourquoi vous les humains vous êtes si...si...EGOISTES !- Elle tomba à genoux- Si tu savais Ronon, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai souhaité mourir ! Déjà plus de 5 000 ans d'existence et aujourd'hui je suis l'une des vampires la plus âgée de cette galaxie. Je suis fatiguée...tellement fatiguée.

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Cette vision et son discoure calmèrent un peu Ronon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être cruel avec elle, de lui faire comprendre que selon lui elle faisait une grave erreur en restant avec ce wraith !

-Tu crois vraiment que ce wraith vaut mieux que n'importe quel humain ? Il est...

-La meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé depuis des siècles ! Le coupa Elisa.

-Elisa ce n'est qu'un wraith, le mieux serai de le tuer tout de suite et de passer à autre chose.

-Alors écoute moi bien Ronon...Dit Elisa pleine de menaces. Si Steve meurt de ta main ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors je le suivrai dans la tombe ! Ronon ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mots ne sortit. Je te l'ai dis, je suis fatiguée ! Auprès de Steve je vois enfin un avenir et le bonheur tant cherchée.- Elle fit une pause – A tu une idée de pourquoi les wraiths vivent plus longtemps que les vampires ? Parce que eux ils vivent tranquillement sur leur ruche, avec deux seuls objectifs : monter dans la hiérarchie et asservir les mondes humain. Nous les vampires c'est très différent ! Nous nous vivons parmi les humains, nous les regardons naître, grandir, vivre, vieillir, puis mourir ! Nous regardons également les mondes évoluer ou être détruit au cours des siècles...Ses larmes redoublèrent...l'univers change mais nous nous ne changeons pas ! C'est ça qui fini pas nous tuer ! Par ME tuer !- Elle soupira – Steve est comme une dernière chance pour moi ! La dernière chance de vivre heureuse, mais si il meurt, dans ce cas je n'aurai plus de raison de continuer, avec la destruction de notre monde, toi qui es mon dernier parent encore en vie et si en plus tu me déteste à cause de mon choix de compagnon alors...Elle le regarda, complètement perdue...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faites une chose pareil ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnaient contre moi, hein ?! Cria t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi vous vous acharnaient contre moi ! Elle tapa frénétiquement le sol. J'en peux plus ! Cette fois c'est trop, j'en peux plus...

Ronon ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le masque d'Elisa était enfin tombé, sa tante, la fière guerrière, son modèle...Elle n'était plus qu'une vieille femme usée et blessée par les siècles passés. Mais une chose l'empêchait de la prendre complètement en pitié, c'était le nombre incalculable de ses victimes...elle avait sur les mains autant de sang que les wraiths...Tout à coup il eu une révélation, autant de sang et de victimes que les wraiths ? Alors peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi un compagnon wraith ?

-Tu avais besoin d'un compagnon tout aussi monstrueux que toi.

Elisa releva brusquement la tête.

-Tu cois que je suis stupide Ronon ? Je sais que suis monstrueuse, je sais que j'ai fait du mal dans vie. Ma quête pour trouver la paix et le bonheur aura coûté la vie de bon nombre de gens. Mais je ne regrette rien. Et toi Ronon ? Crois-tu être irréprochable ? Crois-tu être mieux que moi et de ce fait vas-tu me rejeter comme tu l'a fait pour tes amis Ara, Rakai et Tyre ?

Elle le regarda intensément et un silence de mort régna dans la salle. C'était une excellente question. Bien sûr il se sentait trahi, bien sûr il lui en voulait, mais lui en voulait t-il assez pour la rejeter définitivement ? Alors que du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait toujours était là, toujours là pour lui ! Mais rarement il l'avait vu sourire.

-Elisa...je...je ne te déteste pas. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrait accepter une telle relation.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Rétorqua Elisa.

-Non je sais. Il se releva.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Cette conversation viens de me faire comprendre une chose très importante...Il est temps que tout cela s'arrête ! Elisa le regarda sans comprendre. Elisa...tu n'a pas arrêté de t'occuper de moi depuis ma naissance et depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ! Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Mais...mais Ronon je...

-Non Elisa ! Il temps que nos chemins se séparent...comme tu n'a pas cessé de me le dire, je suis dans la force de l'âge et comme j'ai refusé de devenir à vampire comme toi, il est plus que temps que je reconstruise ma vie !

-Je sais...murmura Elisa d'une voix fataliste...Je voulais seulement en faire partie.

-Bon ça suffit ! Gronda soudainement la voix bien connu de Steve.

Elisa se releva brusquement, elle et Ronon avaient tellement étés absorbés et troublés par cette conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le wraith arrivé, ce dernier était fou de rage.

-Que faite-vous là ? Demanda Ronon avec hargne.

-Ne vous en faite pas _humain_, vous ne me verrez pas longtemps !

Il écarta Ronon d'un geste brusque et marcha droit vers Elisa.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Demanda la vampire.

-Depuis le début ! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allai te laisser seule avec lui ?!

Il lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Ronon.

Steve se retourna vers lui et le toisa avec un mélange de colère et de mépris.

-Maintenant que vous avez réglé vos comptes vous et ma compagne, je suppose que nous sommes de trop sur cette maudite cité. C'est pourquoi ma compagne et moi-même nous n'abuserons pas plus longtemps de votre ''hospitalité''. Nous repartons sur ma ruche.

« Mais enfin Steve... »Tenta télépathiquement Elisa.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, il lui faut du temps »

-Mais Elisa tu ne peux pas...Ronon s'arrêta subitement.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas partir ? Je croyais que je te dégoûtait ! Elle tourna la tête vers Steve. Tu a raison...il a besoin temps...Partons !

Elle se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Ronon.

-Je t'aime cher neveu ! Même si par malheur tu me déteste, je t'aime...essaye de ne pas l'oublier.

Une dernière larme coula sur la joue, puis elle se laissa entraîner, sans aucune résistance. Complètement anéantie.

« Pense à toi Elisa ! » Lui dit mentalement Steve « Pense à nous, rien d'autre n'a d'importance »

xxx

_Et voilà encore une face cachée d'Elisa Dex. Un chapitre plutôt dur à écrire, j'ai même réussi à me faire pleurer moi-même ! Mais bon...moi c'est moi et j'espère que cela vous a plût. _

_PS : Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont toujours très appréciés. D'autant que la critique est constructive!;- )_


	43. Chapter 43

**Sur la ruche : **

Elisa sortit lentement de la navette, elle était toujours bouleversée mais les murs de la ruche la réconfortait un peu. Elle fit quelques pas, puis ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir le Second. Naturellement il venait les accueillir...enfin plus le commandant que la compagne.

-Mes respects commandant. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Steve lui répondit par un signe de tête et lui transmit mentalement l'ordre de ramener sa compagne dans ses quartiers.

« Je vais aller sur le pont de commandement et prévenir ''le'' commandant que nous avons quittés Atlantis » Dit Steve à l'adresse d'Elisa.

Elle hocha la tête et le regard disparaître dans les sombres couloirs de la ruche, la laissant seule face au Second.

-Compagne. La salua t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Second. Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas. Ce corps grand et svelte, cette allure fier et hautaine, ces beaux yeux dorés mais cruel. Comparé à Steve, ce wraith semblait plus brutal et maléfique. Voyant qu'elle le détaillait, le second émit un grognement d'avertissement.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il irrité.

-Non, non rien. Marmonna Elisa. Juste une réflexion intérieur.

Puis elle commença à s'éloigner du hangar et pris la direction de ses quartiers, suivit du second.

-Vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas quand vous me fixez. Insista le wraith.

-Et bien cela nous fait un point commun mon cher.

L'atmosphère devint électrique, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. Elisa se demandait vraiment ce que Roxelane pouvait trouver chez ce wraith, il était séduisant certes mais absolument invivable pour Elisa. Et en wraith digne de ce nom, il avait un ego sur-dimensionné.

Heureusement le reste du trajet ce fit en silence, puis une fois la porte de ses quartiers refermée Elisa poussa un soupire de soulagement. Non, vraiment elle n'aimait pas ce wraith et elle savait que c'était réciproque ! Elle ôta son manteau, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. En se redonnant un coup de peigne, Elisa ne s'empêcher de repenser à Roxelane, à l'expression de son visage quand elle avait vue le Second à l'écran. Puis enfin la détermination dans son regard, même si Steve avait refusé sa présence à bord. Et Ronon...combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour accepter ? Peut-il seulement accepter ? Peut-il aller au-delà de sa haine pour elle ? Pense t-il seulement à elle en ce moment ?!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, puis marcha lentement dans la pièce. Tout était calme...mais pourtant...

-SALUT ! Dit joyeusement une voix derrière elle.

Elisa cria sous l'effet de la surprise et fit bond en avant de plusieurs mètres. Elle se retourna d'un trait et failli s'évanouir en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Roxelane !

-Mais...mais...Bredouilla Elisa.

-Haha...si tu pouvais voir ta tête. S'exclama Roxelane en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar ! Dit Elisa pour elle-même.

-Oh non, je suis bien là ma chérie ! En chair et en os.

-C'est bien ça mon drame ! Hurla Elisa. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Tu sais très bien que tu n'a pas le droit d'être là ! Comment t'es venu d'ailleurs ?!

-Ben en me cachant dans la navette. Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Non mais Roxe, tu te rend pas compte de ce que je suis en train de vivre ! J'ai déjà mes propres problèmes ! Et dans quelle position tu me met en plus ! Si Steve apprend que tu es là il va péter les plombs !

-Steve je m'en fous ! Déclara la vampire. Et d'ailleurs tu n'es pas mal logée ici. Dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

-Là t'es allée trop loin Roxe ! Continua Elisa. Steve serai capable de te faire mettre en cellule.

-Hum...si c'est le second qui m'y emmène là je suis pas contre. Dit Roxelane d'un air rêveur. Je l'ai aperçu d'ailleurs ! Après qu'il t'ai ramené ici. Ahhh...il est encore mieux qu'à l'écran ! Mes copines vont en crever de jalousie.

-Je suis maudite. Souffla Elisa désespérée.

-Il ne pas vue, mais crois moi ça ne va tarder. Continua Roxelane sans l'écouter.

Elisa s'approcha vivement de son amie et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu ne respecte vraiment rien ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à Steve ?

-Ben on verra ça quand il viendra. Dit simplement la vampire.

-Oh ça ! Crois moi il va venir ! Je l'ai déjà contacté, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

Roxelane se releva brusquement et fit face à son amie.

-Quoi ? Tu m'a balancé ?!

-Quel importance ! Rétorqua Elisa. Il aurait fini par le savoir avec ou sans moi. Tu croyais vraiment que ta présence passerai inaperçu ? Tu n'es plus sur Atlantis ''ma belle'', ici c'est une ruche ! Avec des créatures télépathes comme nous. La moitié de la ruche doit déjà être au courant.

La vampire cligna des yeux, puis fit quelques pas dans la salle. Elle laissa passer un moment de silence et fini par se retourner vers Elisa.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation fâcheuse Elisa, je suis désolée. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais maintenant que je suis ici, je compte bien faire ce que j'avais prévu. Avec ou sans l'accord de ton compagnon !

Puis en une fraction de seconde, elle disparu. Elisa resta pétrifiée, les yeux rivés là où Roxelane se tenait il y a peine deux secondes.

-Elle se moque moi ! Marmonna Elisa.

Elisa fit les cent pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Durant leur courte conversation elle avait prévenu mentalement Steve que Roxelane avait embarqué clandestinement sur le vaisseau. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui et maintenant il n'allait plus tarder à débouler dans la chambre, s'attendant sûrement à trouver la vampire ici.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Steve arriva dans la chambre.

-Où est-elle ?! Rugit-il.

-Je l'ignore. Soupira Elisa. Tu l'a loupé de plusieurs minutes.

-Comment a-t-elle osé venir ? Je le lui avais pourtant interdit !

-Pff...Roxelane n'écoute personne ! Même pas moi. Quand elle a un truc en tête...

-Je vais la jeter en cellule ! Cette sale...

-Et oh ! Surveille tes paroles s'il te plaît ! Je suis tout aussi en colère que toi, mais elle reste mon amie.

-J'en ai assez ! S'exclama Steve. Elle ne dois pas rester là !

-Oui ben bonne chance pour la faire partir...marmonna doucement Elisa en évitant le regard de Steve.

Cette attitude surprit le wraith. Il observa attentivement sa compagne. Quand elle contacté pour lui dire que son amie était à bord, il avait poussé un feulement de colère et d'indignation, faisant sursauter les wraiths qui l'entouraient. Si il ne voulais pas de cette femelle sur sa ruche c'était pour de bonnes raisons ! Elle était capricieuse et n'obéissait strictement à aucunes règles, contrairement à Elisa qui était en général ''_plus sage_''. Il fallait vraiment ce débarrasser de ce fléau et vite ! Pourtant la façon d'on Elisa avait dit ses mots était étrange.

-...toi ! Dit soudainement Steve en la pointant du doigt. Tu me cache quelque chose...

Elisa marmonna encore une fois. Oh et puis pourquoi mentir ?

-De tout les vampires que je connais Roxelane est de loin...celle qui maîtrise le moins ses pulsions.

Steve haussa une arcade sourcilière:- Ce qui veux dire ?

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu a reçu une communication venant de ton second ?

-Oui et alors ? Demanda t-il impatient.

-Et bien disons que la présence de Roxelane sur ta ruche n'est pas qu'une question de curiosité...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bien plus loin :**

-Excusez-moi ?

Le second s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir qui venait de l'interpeller. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage quand il se retrouva face à une femelle, une femelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur la ruche. Il fut tout de suite happé par ses yeux, hormis leur couleur étrange ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de l'insupportable compagne du commandant. « Sûrement une autre vampire » Pensa le Second, contrarié de ne pas avoir été averti de son arrivée.

Il prit le temps de la détailler. Son physique était encore plus étrange que ses yeux, elle avait une longue chevelure aux boucles rouges, (un rouge ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de la chevelure d'une reine wraith, quoique celles-ci avaient les cheveux lisses en générale). Même si le wraith était persuadé qu'elle devait être âgée, la femelle devant lui avait un visage assez jeune. Ses traits étaient loin d'être déplaisant pour le second, la femelle avait des pommettes assez hautes et des joues légèrement rosées, un petit sourire en coin semblant la rajeunir et lui donner un air enfantin. Elle était plutôt grande avec une taille gracile et portait des vêtements assez étrange : un haut moulant avec un décolleté honteusement provocant et une sorte de jupe courte, laissant volontairement voir des jambes fines et aguichantes.

La créature le regarda de haut en bas de ses yeux bleus parsemé de rouge, le visage impénétrable.

-Vous êtes le Second n'est-ce pas ?

La wraith hocha la tête et là, la vampire se mit à sourire. Le second se sentit détailler à son tour ou plutôt...évaluer, oui évaluer. Et il n'aimait pas ça !

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui laissait trahir de l'agacement.

-Hola ! Tout doux mon beau. Dit narquoisement la vampire en levant innocemment les mains. Je me nomme Roxelane...Roxe pour les intimes.

« Roxelane... » Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

-Et vous ? Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Non.

-Hum...très joli ! Mais c'est pas un peu négatif ?

-Non je donne pas mon nom ! Précisa le wraith avec hargne.

La vampire fit alors une petite moue déçu et enfantine.

-Quel dommage ! J'aurai tellement aimé savoir le nom qui va avec ce si beau visage.

Le wraith redressa fièrement la tête et fronça ses arcades sourcilières, soit cette femelle se moquait de lui, soit elle était très entreprenante. Cependant aussi séduisante soit-elle, il supportait mal son ton à la limite de l'insolence et cette façon de le prendre de haut.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je suis une amie d'Elisa Dex et je vais séjourner pour un temps indéterminé sur votre ruche. J'allais justement en direction des quartiers de mon amie mais voilà...je me suis perdue.

« Perdue ? » Le second sourit narquoisement à cet aveu, sans ce douter un seul instant que la vampire lui mentait délibérément. Roxelane ne paru nullement offensée par son sourire.

-Pourriez-vous me montrer le chemin ?

Le wraith afficha alors une mine méprisante, comme si il n'avait que cela à faire que de raccompagner les vampires perdus ! Les vampires...cette espèce de prédateurs récemment découverte, des créatures redoutable et orgueilleuses...à la hauteur des wraiths. Le second voulu refuser sèchement de l'aider, mais la vampire s'approcha de lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Quel sale caractère ! S'exclama t-elle sur un faux ton de reproches...j'aime ça.

Les yeux du wraith s'agrandirent, sans comprendre pourquoi il sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Sûr de son charme, Roxelane s'approcha encore un peu plus.

-A quoi jouez-vous ? Murmura le wraith sans la quitter des yeux.

-Moi ? A rien. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je vous trouve à mon goût c'est tout.

Le regard de la vampire devint ouvertement concupiscent, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle agrippa soudainement le cou du wraith et colla son corps contre le sien. Passé le moment de surprise, le second tenta, par pur instinct, de se défaire de son emprise et surtout...de résister aux puissants phéromones qu'elle dégageait depuis le début de leur ''conversation''.

-Pourquoi lutter ? Susurra Roxelane. Je ne vous plaît pas ?

Le second avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir:-...s...si, mais ce n'est...ce n'est pas...

-Convenable ? Les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire lubrique.

Le wraith eu soudain le souffle court, elle venait de retirer une main de son cou et de la glisser sous son pantalon. Roxelane ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant entendre sa propre respiration hachée par le désir et l'excitation.

-J'ai horreur des convenances ! Déclara t-elle. Les convenances ne servent qu'à nous empêcher de profiter des plaisirs de la chair.

Le second hésita vaguement, il ne savait rien de cette femme ! Ni d'où elle venait, ni si sa présence était réellement autorisé, car on l'en aurai sûrement informé. Mais un grondement fit vibrer sa poitrine et sa gorge laissa échapper un ronronnement quand il vit la vampire approcher ses lèvres tentatrices et embrasser son menton, puis remonter lentement pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon érotique. Au diable toute ces questions ! Si cette créature le voulait tant, dans ce cas elle n'allait pas être déçu.

Le wraith la saisit brutalement par son abondante crinière rouge et tira dessus pour la forcer à lever la tête, exposant ainsi sa jolie nuque. Il se pencha et respira son parfum, tout en promenant son autre main avide sur le corps de cette excitante femelle. Roxelane se laissa faire un petit moment, puis fini par pousser le wraith contre le mur organique, sentant son désir se décupler dangereusement. Sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, le second l'attira à lui et captura enfin ses lèvres. D'abord lent, mais exigent...puis la vampire prit le menton du wraith entre deux doigts puis tira doucement dessus pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il lui consentit volontiers. C'est à ce moment là que Roxelane se déchaîna, elle passa une langue gourmande et avide dans la bouche tant désirée, varient les mouvements, ajoutant quelques nuances. Sans qu'ils puissent le contrôler leur baiser devint bestial, complètement inhumain. Le wraith grogna de plaisir contre la bouche de sa partenaire quand il la sentit passer de nouveau sa main sous le cuir de son pantalon, devenu trop serré depuis un moment. Ayant parfaitement conscience de ce détail, Roxelane continua d'entortiller sa langue avec celle du second, tout en caressant son sexe dur. Devenu moins sage, le wraith passa une mains sur la cuisse de la vampire puis la fit lentement glisser dans son entre-jambe. L'effet fut immédiat et Roxelane gémit bruyamment sous la caresse. Bruyamment ?...

Roxelane s'arrêta soudainement, comme toujours ses sens avaient pris le dessus et dans son empressement elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on les interrompent ! Non, ça c'était hors de question ! A contre cœur, elle rompit le baiser, puis retira ses mains du corps du wraith.

Bien sûr, lui ne la lâcha pas et tenta de capturer sa bouche en marmonnant un ''encore''. Roxelane sourit et se contenta de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise de cuir et d'approcher sensuellement ses lèvres des siennes.

-Il faudrait un endroit plus..._intime_.

Le wraith redressa la tête et regarda vivement autour de lui, puis il ricana doucement, comprenant qu'il s'était lui aussi laissé emporter.

-Ahh...quel sortilège a-tu utilisé pour enflammer ainsi mes sens ? Soupira le Second la voix encore chargé de désir.

-Un sortilège ? Roxelane ri à son tour. Je ne suis pas une sorcière mon chéri...Elle frotta perversement son bas-ventre contre celui du wraith. Je suis un vampire !

Irrémédiablement séduit, irrémédiablement perdu, le second embrassa encore une fois SA femelle puis l'entraîna sans attendre en direction de ses quartiers. Fière d'elle, Roxelane souriait, le dernier baiser que le wraith venait de lui donner en promettait beaucoup d'autre ! Une promesse de volupté et de plaisir des sens, c'est donc impatiemment qu'elle se laissa emporter dans les quartiers de sa nouvelle conquête !

xxx

_Alors, pour ceux et celles qui attendaient impatiemment la suite de ''Roxelane et le Second (Eddie)'' j'espère que ça vous a plût. Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, car je voulais montrer un autre couple que celui d'Elisa. Et puis aussi montrer le côté séducteur et libertin de la jolie Roxelane. _


	44. Chapter 44

**Bien plus tard dans les quartiers du Commandant :**

-Alors, si je comprend bien...Commença Steve, ne cachant pas le mépris dans sa voix. Ta libidineuse amie est venue sur MA ruche uniquement pour séduire et de devenir la compagne de mon Second !

-Tu a tout compris. Répondit Elisa en hochant affirmativement la tête.

Steve poussa un rugissement exaspéré. Mais où avaient-elles la tête ces femelles vampires ?!

-Que veux-tu...soupira Elisa ayant évidemment entendu sa réflexion mentale. Nous les vampires nous n'avons pas le même idéal que vous ! Les vampires sont des créatures excessives, régie par une nature prédatrice, par l'instinct, la vengeance, la colère, une volonté de survie puissante et enfin le désir !

Le wraith haussa une arcade sourcilière.

-Chez certain vampires ces différentes pulsions sont plus intenses que chez d'autres. Continua Elisa. Et comme tu l'a sans doute deviné, c'est le désir qui est très prononcé chez Roxelane. C'est une obsession.

-Obsession ou pas, il est hors de question que je permette une telle chose ! Grogna le Commandant.

-Oh tu sais, je crains que ça ne dépend plus de toi mon cher. Dit narquoisement sa compagne. Connaissant Roxelane, elle a déjà dû mettre la main sur ton second.

Steve la fusilla du regard, ce qui sembla amuser encore plus sa femelle, elle prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le voir en colère.

-Et moi je connais assez mon second pour savoir qu'il ne se laissera pas avoir par cette...cette chose ! Cracha t-il en accentuant bien le mot ''chose''.

Mais soudain, la vampire éclata de rire ! Steve s'approcha doucement d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de drôle ? Son rire n'en finissait pas, ce qui commença à agacer le wraith.

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de risible, _femelle _?

Elisa s'arrêta rire en essuyant une petite larme sous son œil droit.

-Franchement Steve, même si tu n'apprécie pas Roxelane reconnais au moins que c'est une belle femme ! -Le wraith marmonna son approbation- Et que wraith ou non, ton second reste avant tout un mâle...

-Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Dit le wraith sur un ton menaçant.

-Oh rien, seulement que quand une très belle femme vous fait effrontément des avances alors il est inutile de vous poser la question : vous lui cédez et c'est tout !

Avant que Steve n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Elisa se retrouva en un éclair en face de lui, posant ses mains dans son cou.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle sur un ton rassurant. Je connais Roxelane sur le bout des doigts, c'est comme une sœur pour moi ! Et elle n'est pas du genre à s'attacher à un mâle. Ton second lui a peut-être méchamment tapé dans l'œil mais Roxe est surtout une courtisane ! Quand elle en aura assez elle partira d'elle-même.

Steve la fixa bizarrement, peu convaincu de ses dires. Les wraiths étant très possessif il doutait fortement qu'un tel scénario soit possible.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi mon second ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le wraith intrigué.

-Je sais pas moi ! - Elle réfléchi un instant – Peut-être pour le manteau de cuir...supposa t-elle avec ironie.

-''Pour le manteau de cuir'' ?

-Ou peut-être pour le tatouage, les cheveux blancs, les magnifiques yeux jaune or...ou même pour le côté ténébreux et maléfique. Continua Elisa en riant.

Steve fronça ses arcades sourcilières:- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

-Vous les wraiths vous avez un certain...comment dire ? Vous dégagez une aura dangereuse, puissante et diablement _excitante _pour nous les vampires_. Étant_ nous aussi des prédateurs nos deux espèces ne peuvent que s'entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent en un sourire arrogant et empreint de malice, ce fameux sourire qu'Elisa avait finalement apprit à apprécier avec le temps.

-Intéressant. Lâcha finalement le wraith. Et y a-t-il autre chose que tu trouve excitant chez ceux de mon espèce ?

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel:- Bien sûr, mais je te le dirai plus tard ! Revenons au sujet qui nous intéressent vraiment.

Steve acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit son sérieux:- Tu pense vraiment que cette histoire n'aura pas de lendemain ?

-Oui.

Steve poussa une sorte de soupir de soulagement, puis se détourna de sa compagne et se dirigea vers la sortit, ayant la ferme intention de prévenir ''Le'' commandant de la situation.

-Enfin...reprit soudainement Elisa.

Steve se retourna brusquement vers elle.

La vampire grimaça:- Qui peut savoir ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pendant ce temps :**

Le second observait avec un mélange de fascination et de délice le corps encore endormi de sa récente compagne. Elle était allongé juste à côté de lui, dormant paisiblement avec une expression de béatitude sur le visage. Le wraith se sentait lui-même satisfait et repu, ce qui lui avait semblé étrange au début, car avant Roxelane il n'avait eu que la compagne du commandant comme référence de l'espèce vampirique. Il ne supportait vraiment pas cette Elisa Dex et elle le lui rendait bien, si bien que dès qu'il avait vue Roxelane il s'était dit qu'elle devait sûrement être comme son amie...fière et hautaine. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres fines du second, car il avait évidemment constaté que ce n'était pas le cas ! Roxelane était audacieuse et sans gène et certes le wraith avait bien comprit qu'il devait être dans la nature de la vampire d'avoir bon nombre d'aventure de ce genre.

Il avait largement profité de son expérience dans ce domaine, elle connaissait tout les endroits, tout les points sensibles du corps qui pouvait lui procurer du plaisir. Le wraith laissa échapper un ronronnement de sa gorge en repensent aux dernières heures qu'il avait passé avec elle. L'arrivée en catastrophe dans ses quartiers, lui s'évertuent à la dévêtir complètement et à la caresser, l'embrasser et bien évidemment à la mordre. Elle le déshabillant avec autant d'empressement, puis grognant sous l'effet d'un désir intense elle l'avait poussé sauvagement sur le lit, le chevauchant aussitôt.

Puis passé les préliminaires, elle s'était laissée pénétrer lors d'un de ses allé et venu. Le souvenir de ce premier accouplement était encore très présent dans l'esprit du wraith : Roxelane au dessus de lui, sa longue chevelure rouge en bataille, ses mains douces sur son torse, le maintenant sur le lit tandis qu'elle se déhanchait lascivement sur lui, la lumière tamisée mettant en valeur son corps sublime. Il la revoyait sourire avec des étincelles dans les yeux, gémissant tandis qu'elle accélérait le rythme se donnant entièrement à lui, sans retenue.

D'ordinaire le second n'aimait pas être dominé, mais dans l'intensité du moment et le besoin urgent de goûter à la chair délicieuse de la vampire, la position de leur ébat avait été le cadet de ses soucis.

Et en parlant de soucis...plus il y pensait, plus le wraith se demandait comment les choses allaient se dérouler quand le commandant apprendrai la nouvelle. Comment il réagirait en apprenant que son second avait si facilement été séduit par la sirène dormant tranquillement dans son lit. Serai t-il réprimandé ou cela le laisserai t-il indifférent ? Mais toutes ses questions allaient devoir attendre car le wraith sentit soudainement une main caresser ses cheveux blancs. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard félin de Roxelane, il lui sourit puis passa un bras autour de sa taille et le ramena contre lui.

-Bien dormi ? Murmura t-il d'une voix basse et suave.

-Hum hum. Marmonna Roxelane.

Elle soupira d'aise, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement et échangèrent quelques baisers.

-Je pourrai te dévorer...Susurra la vampire entre deux baisers.

Le wraith s'arrêta brusquement et la contempla. Si elle avait été humaine, lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas résisté à l'envie folle de se nourrir d'elle. Il passa songeusement sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine et Roxelane put sentir les petits crochets de la fente nourricière effleurer sa peau.

-A quoi tu pense ? Demanda t-elle brisant ainsi le silence.

-A ce qui vient de ce passer.

Roxelane fronça les sourcils:- tu regrette ?

Le wraith la regarda surprit, comme choqué qu'elle est put penser une telle chose. Sa réaction rassura immédiatement la vampire, elle lui prit doucement le poignet droit et observa attentivement la fente.

-En fait je redoute plutôt la réaction de mon commandant. Avoua le wraith.

-Ne crains rien. Le rassura Roxelane. Je fais confiance à Elisa pour me soutenir et m'aider à obtenir l'accord du Commandant.

-Donc tu tiens vraiment à rester ici...avec moi ?

La vampire le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle réfléchie vivement. Elle avait aimé cette union et se damnerai pour renouveler l'expérience, mais sans l'accord de Steve cela risquerai d'être un peu compliqué. Mais tant qu'elle aurai encore envie du second il était hors de question qu'elle quitte cette ruche.

Elle approcha finalement la main mortelle près de sa bouche et la lécha très lentement. Le wraith eu la violente et délicieuse sensation de ressentir comme de l'électricité parcourir tout son bras, puis son corps. Il bascula subitement sur la vampire et l'embrassa farouchement, Roxelane promena ses mains ici et là, caressent exactement les bons endroits de ce corps qui lui plaisait tant. Ils rompirent ensuite le baiser par manque d'air, le wraith observa encore une fois sa femelle et vit sur ses lèvres un sourire plein de convoitise.

-Cela répond à ta question ?

_A suivre..._

**Fin de la 2e partie**


End file.
